Summer In Seoul (Remake)
by lovely autumn
Summary: Semua berawal dari kepura-puraan. Sebuah skandal yang bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nama. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika skandal tersebut, justru mengantarkan mereka menemukan tambatan hatinya? Lantas, bagaimana jika sebuah kenyataan pahit dari masa lalu kembali muncul? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? [KAISOO . GS . Ilana Tan . Remake]
1. Prolog

**SUMMER IN SEOUL**

Lovely Autumn Present

**DESCLAIMER  
>The whole story belongs to Ilana Tan. I just remake it with some modifications. Don't copy without any permission. Make a clear difference between COPYING and INSPIRED<strong>

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, BETTER LEAVE SOON**

**~lovelyautumn~**

_Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?  
>Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?<br>Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?  
>Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?<em>

_Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu  
>Cuma tahu kini aku begini<br>Cuma tahu kini aku di sini  
>Dan kini aku melihatmu<em>

Konon, ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar kesana-sini, pandangannyamendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberi tahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja...

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja...

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja...

Tapi ia tidak bisa...

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar...

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara...

**Rei's speak here !**

Bonjour. Kali ini Rei bawa prolog project terbaru Rei. Yes, it's Ilana Tan, guys. Serial Four Seasonnya sayang banget kalau dilewatin. "Summer In Seoul" ini khusus buat Kaisoo. And, as usual, Rei pasti bikinnya GS.

Berhubung Rei bikin beberapa modifikasi di cerita ini, Rei gak janji bakal fast update. Kalau keadaan memungkinkan, Rei usahain dua atau tiga hari sekali bakal update

So, may I get any response?

See ya in next chap  
>Yong ai, Rei ;)<p> 


	2. 처음으로 (Satu)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL**

**SATU**

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan... Mmm, baru pulang kantor... Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh... Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah,"

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutka kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Kim Joonmyeon, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Joonmyeon, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Kim Joonmyeon dan langsung menutup telepon. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan? Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berpikir. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Kyungsoo harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Bisa gila aku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu. meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Kyungsoo masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam. "Baiklah," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang ia lakukan seorang diri.

Kyungsoo menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah memberi salam kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke rak keripik.

"Na, Kyungsoo, ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya bibi pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diletakkan Kyungsoo di meja kasir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sedikit stress." Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Kemana dompet itu?

"Sebentar, bibi. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi." Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, disana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, lipgloss, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, sapu tangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? ... Ya, sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelan putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel pria tersebut. Sekarang Kyungsoo melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol soju. Pria berkaca mata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

Pria itu memandang Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum ramah. O-oh, baru pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum yang membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat...

Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bibi pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Kyungsoo memandang bibi pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, ya. Maaf," Kyungsoo melangkah ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" Tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Kyungsoo mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua, pikir Kyungsoo sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Pria itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik lagi dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Maaf," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada bibi pemilik toko dan Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.  
>Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan keluar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang terparkir di depan toko.<p>

Karena Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, bibi pemilik toko mengijinkannya membayar besok. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Kyungsoo langsung membuka sebungkus keripik dan mulai makan. "Sekarang pulang ke rumah." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"Halo!" Kyungsoo ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa?

"Halo? Siapa ini? Silakan bicara... Halo? HALO?!"

Kyungsoo baru akan memutuskan sambungan ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu diseberang sana.

"Maaf... Bukankah ini ponsel Jongin?"

Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda salah sambung, ini ponsel Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kyungsoo ketus dan langsung menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit ponsel penuh rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Kyungsoo tinggal di Seoul dan orang tuanya di Jakarta, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi ibunya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo belum sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orang tuanya di Jakarta, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan "Rumah Jakarta" yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Park Jungsoo". Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang ponsel itu miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan melongo melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi di toko bibi itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama.

Kemudian ponsel kedua pria itu berbunyi. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo teringat bentuk ponsel pria itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum keluar dari toko, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Kyungsoo memegang ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Artinya... artinya... orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria tadi mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, bisa gila aku. Gila," Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil pria itu sudah tidak tampak. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Kemana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Ponselnya ada pada pria itu, bukan? Berarti Kyungsoo bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat... cepat... tolong... ce – Halo?"

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Oh, hyung. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya. "Maaf, jalanan agak macet." katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas. "Hei, Jongin. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Kim Jongin mengikuti Park Jungsoo ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya dan balik bertanya, "Hyung sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Jungsoo memerhatikan temannya yang menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Jongin terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer Kim Jongin, Jungsoo memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Darimana asal gosip itu?" kata Jongin, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol soju kepadanya.

Jongin membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang gay." Jongin tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku, hyung. Jangan-jangan selama ini hyung juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Jungsoo duduk di kursi dihadapan Jongin, ikut meneguk soju langsung dari botolnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang. "Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau gay? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita mana pun di depan publik."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Jongin mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Jungsoo meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip gay itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Jongin berputar cepat ke arah Jungsoo. " Apa?"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Jungsoo langsung.

"Apa?"

Jungsoo tidak memandang Jongin dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu beresiko. Kita juga tidak bisa membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip gay."

Jungsoo mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tetapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Jongin mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekedar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."  
>"Bukti apa?"<br>"Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."  
>"Wanita yang mana?"<br>"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."  
>"Kekasih yang mana?"<br>"Semua bisa diatur kalau kau memang mau."  
>"Maksudnya?"<p>

Senyum Jungsoo bertambah lebar. "Kita cari wanita yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

Jongin merenung, lalu berkata, " Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul wanita itu? Lagipula dimana kita cari wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Jungsoo meneguk sojunya lagi dan memperhatikan Jongin. Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Wanita seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Jungsoo meledak. Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hyung, ada apa?"

Jungsoo mendorong pelan bahu Jongin. "Astaga, Jongin. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"Apa?"

Jungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Jongin mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Hyung mau ikut?" kata Jongin sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Jungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Oke."

Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan botol soju yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh hyung, ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Jungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Jongin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jongin tadi. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Do Kyungsoo itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Jungsoo meminta wanita itu datang kerumah Jongin. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah wanita itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jongin sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Jongin ketika bel pintu berbunyi.  
>"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Jongin heran.<p>

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi kembang tujuh warna seperti yang pernah diajarkan ibunya, apa pun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Park Jungsoo menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Kyungsoo jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari bibi pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo mengenali wajah pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ia pria yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Apa kabar? Saya Do Kyungsoo yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak," kata pria itu ramah. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk. Ponsel Anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah pria yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagi pula pria itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Kyungsoo pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak pirang. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi di mana ya?

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung," Kyungsoo mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungie di sini."

Kyungsoo menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu.

"Ya, itu ponsel Anda," kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki yang duduk di sofa masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah. "Maaf, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu menutup _flap _ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Hei…," Kyungsoo mendengar Jungsoo memanggil laki-laki itu. "Ponsel itu milik nona ini."

Laki-laki di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Jungsoo, lalu ke arah Kyungsoo. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo baru sadar siapa laki-laki itu.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Jongin agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu: gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikucir dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Gadis itu diam tak bersuara sementara Jungsoo menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel Anda?" tanya Jongin sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu… tadi—siapa namanya, maaf, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungie. Anda sendiri Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungie?"

Gadis itu tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Dua-duanya nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Silakan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Do Kyungsoo menerima ponsel itu dan langsung membuka _flap_-nya. "Halo?"

Kemudian Jongin dan Jungsoo tertegun ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Jongin yakin percakapan tersebut bukan dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Jepang karena ia menguasai kedua bahasa itu. Entah bahasa apa yang sedang dipakai gadis itu, pokoknya ia berbicara lancar sekali. Jongin menoleh ke arah manajernya untuk bertanya dan sebagai jawaban Jungsoo menggeleng.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon si gadis memandang Jungsoo dan Jongin bergantian dengan sikap serba salah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, terima kasih banyak. Saya pulang dulu."

"Tunggu," Jungsoo menyela. Gadis itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh tahu, yang tadi itu bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa Indonesia," jawab gadis itu langsung.

"Oh, begitu." Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Anda bisa berbahasa Indonesia rupanya."

"Saya permisi," kata gadis itu lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Jungsoo kembali menahan gadis itu. Ia memandang Jongin sekilas, lalu kembali memandang gadis itu. "Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil di luar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus," timpal Jongin. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, gadis itu sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda maaf dari kami."

Gadis itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang besar. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Jongin bisa memahaminya. Seorang gadis yang langsung bersedia diantar dua pria tidak dikenal sudah pasti gadis yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Jongin sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang ada di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungsoo. "Hyung, kita pakai mobilmu saja, ya?"

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Jongin melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Gadis itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suara, "Saya turun di depan sini saja."

Kim Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat gadis itu. "Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Jungsoo menambahkan.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Jungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Park Jungsoo menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Nona Do Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?"

Jongin menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk. "Orang ini? K

im Jongin, bukan? Kim Jongin yang penyanyi dan dancer itu?" Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Jongin dan berkata, "Lagu Anda… lagu Anda… bagus."

**TBC**

**Rei's Speak Here !**

Bonjour, Rei balik lagi #lambai2alamissuniverse

Sesuai janji Rei kemarin, this is the first chappie guys. Pendek? Oho, jangan protes. Buat yang udah pernah baca novelnya pasti tahu kenapa. Yap, Ilana Tan emang motong chapter 1 sampai disini. Dan Rei rasa, Rei bikinnya per chapter sama kayak punya author aslinya aja #tapinggakjanji :D

Dan, my God. Panggil ini anak Rei aja yah, jangan thor ToT. Rei bukan anak Marvels kok, serius. Meski kadang ngarep bisa jadi wonder woman sih ._.

** .16** untung nggak kayak Kyungsoo #weloveyouoppa :D

ini sudah dilanjut dear. Jangan lupa review lagi yah ;)

**yixingcom** ini sudah dilanjut. So, how's the story? :D

kalau panjang-panjang bukan prolog, tapi kakinya daddy laxy #plak, abaikan

angst bukan ya? Ikuti saja terus sampai akhir ne, kkkk

sip, ini sudah dilanjut dear

**n13zelf** kalau rencana sih ada, cuman eksekusinya gak tau deh :D

siap, semangat. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu lagi, ya dear ;)

**Insooie baby** ini sudah Rei lanjut

**Jodohnyaohsehun** namamu greget banget dear ._. Rei sebagai istri sahnya oseh merasa tersentil :3

Yap, ini sudah dilanjut. Happy reading :)

**rhei-lu** ini sudah lanjut, dear. Happy reading :)

**dhyamanta1214** yey, ini sudah lanjut. Happy reading ya, :)

Last, mind to review?

Yong ai, Rei ;)


	3. 두 번째 (Dua)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL**

DUA

"Lagu anda bagus?"

Kyungsoo duduk bersila ditempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap bingung Jung Soojung yang duduk disampingnya. Temannya yang bermata sipit dan berambut lurus panjang tergerai melewati bahu itu balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" Soojung melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng. "Betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mobil bersama dua laki-laki yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin?"

Soojung mendecakkan lidah. "Hei, kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, nada penyesalan kental terdengar.

"Kim Jongin orang asing bagiku," cetus Kyungsoo tegas. "Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangannya?"

"Walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya," tegur Soojung lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada. "Aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku… Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kim Jongin, kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya."

"Mobil temannya," sela Kyungsoo. "Temannya juga ada di sana."

Soojung tidak mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. "Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"Hei, Jung Soojung!"

Sikap Soojung melunak. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangan untukku."

Kyungsoo membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. "_Kalau _aku bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang. "_Kalau _aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Soojung bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Kyungsoo lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk," Oh ya, kudengar Kim Jongin itu sebenarnya _gay_. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar _gay_. Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Soojung menatap prihatin temannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Soojung, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Senyum Soojung mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi—aduh, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Soojung memekik dan membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat Soojung meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku," gumam Soojung berulang-ulang. "Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Soojung mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Nah, cobakau lihat ini."

Kyungsoo melihat artikel berjudul "Pertemuan Tengah Malam" yang ditunjukkan Soojung dan mendadak ia merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Kim Jongin bersama seorang wanita. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Kyungsoo sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang bersama Kim Jongin di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya. Astaga ! apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Kyungsoo ingat saat itu teman Kim Jongin masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Kim Jongin sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan tabloid ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Soojung menjelaskan. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kualami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Wanita yang di foto itu kau, bukan?"

"Astaga," gumam Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Kim Jongin itu artis terkenal," kata Soojung dengan nada aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku. "Tentu saja banyak wartawan sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar hebat. Disini malah ditulis kau kekasih Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan tabloid itu kepada Soojung. Ia masih merinding, "Aku tidak berdua saja dengan Kim Jongin. Paman berkacamata itu, teman Kim Jongin, juga ada bersama kami. Seharusnya siapapun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu. Tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Soojung menarik napas panjang. "Sudah kubuilang, Kim Jongin itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tabloid harus bisa mencari berita yang menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada dalam foto itu, tidak akan ada berita."

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya menggigil. "Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat. Soojung-ah, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang pertemuanku dengan Kim Jongin."

Alis Soojung terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis..."

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Soojung ketika melihat Kyungsoo terdiam sambil memegangi dahi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stress, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa Soojung, kau pulang saja dan bantu ibumu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan ibumu pasti sedang ramai."

"Ibuku juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, ibuku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku tarih di dapur. Kau harus makan, mengerti?" kata Soojung sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Kyungsoo dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi kau tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Soojung-ah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pda ibumu yang sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterimakasih. Oh ya, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Kim Jongin kemarin malam, jangan kau katakan pada siapapun."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Soojung sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini sebuah tabloid lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip gay-nya. Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan. Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya, menanyainya, menuntut tanggapannya. Itulah resiko menjadi artis. Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Kini dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai. Atau, apakah sebenarnya _sudah _dimulai?

"Oh, Jongin, sudah datang rupanya."

Jongin begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masukke kantor itu.

Park Jungsoo berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja. "Sudah lama?"

Jongin menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja. "Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?"

Park Jungsoo menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan tabloid dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerima tabloid yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada di sana, raut wajahnya berubah. "Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa... Ini-"

Jongin memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk. "Benar. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar gadis itu."

Dengan kesal Jongin melemparkan tabloid itu ke meja. "Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya." Ia duduk bersandar di kursi. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apa menurut hyung, gadis yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apapun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Jongin mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui gadis yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi...

"Gadis yang kemarin itu, Do Kyungsoo, aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Park Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Jongin. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. Ibunya orang Indonesia dan ayahnya orang Korea. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Jakarta dan tinggal disana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu orang tuanya pindah kembali ke Jakarta karena ayahnya ditugaskan lagi di sana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Jongin membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Darimana hyung mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya ada."

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca. "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Do Kyungsoo wanita baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apapun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di tabloid itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Jongin menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya.

Park Jungsoo menghela napas. "Meski harus diakui, secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," katanya.

Jongin mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Park Jungsoo, menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip gay-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seorang waita di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan." Kata Park Jungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Miss Do. Saat ini juga. Kami di sini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas. Au terpaksa memintamu datang, Miss Do. Tolong datanglah sekarang. Please, kau pasti tidak sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. Okay, Miss Do?"

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagipula ini kan hari Sabtu. Diktator!

"Miss Do? Miss Do? Halooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Do? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Miss Do. _Very very busy_. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"Ya, ya, Mister Key. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai disana dalam satu jam," sahut Kyungsoo malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Miss Do," kata bosnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari Senin nanti. Drakula! Penghisap darah! Hhh, bisa gila aku!"

Sambil mengumpat, Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke arah lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di studio Mister Key, salah satu perancang busana paling populer di Korea. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedungberlantai tiga. Butik Mister Key sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai : lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Kyungsoo masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat merah, dan berkaca-mata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Key menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan langsung memekik, "Miss Do! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…" Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "_No, no! _Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Choi ke sini."

Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita. Harus diakui Mister Key ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.

Mister Key kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau lihat sendiri, Miss Do, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk _fashion show_. Tolong kauantarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Key selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Key?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mister Key menatapnya dengan mata dibelalakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin bisa dilakukan mata yang dasarnya sipit. "Astaga Miss Do. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Kim Jongin, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi kesana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!"

Tidak, anda belum pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku, gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang anda sebut tadi?"

"Kim Jongin. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. _Go! _Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Kyungsoo ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Kyungsoo mendorong rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift. Di tengah jalan Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Jongin sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elite itu, ia berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Kim Jongin lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di tabloid itu?

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Kim Jongin malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Benar, Kim Jongin pasti sudah lupa padanya. Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu. Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dan kembali menarik napas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu. Kerjakan saja tugasmu.

Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," kata Jungsoo sambil menutup _flap _ponsel.

Jongin mengembuskan napas keras-keras dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan. "Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat. Mereka yang terlambat. Hhh… harus menunggu berapa lama?"

Park Jungsoo baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir.

Jongin menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal di ponsel. Sepertinya telepon dari produser atau semacamnya. Jungsoo memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar. Jongin mengangguk tak acuh dan Jungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jongin merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang wanita.

"Selamat siang. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Jongin membuka mata. Gadis berambut sebahu dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Jongin berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Mister Key meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda. Silakan dicoba." Gadis itu mendorong rak hingga ke ujung ruangan, ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Jongin. "Silakan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Jongin, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang disodorkan dan beranjak ke bilik ganti.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Jongin menyibakkan tirai. Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat gadis yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa. Topi merahnya dilepas dan gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang agak ikal dengan jari-jari tangan. Jongin tertegun dan menatap gadis itu. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah si gadis sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya ia menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri. "Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?"

Bukankah ia gadis yang kemarin ditemuinya? Tidak salah lagi. Jongin masih ingat wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memang gadis yang kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah dan pucat. Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalinya?

"Kita pernah bertemu," kata Jongin. Ia tidak sedang bertanya. Ia benar-benar yakin, karena itu ia ingin melihat reaksi si gadis.

Gadis itu tertegun, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Jongin dengan ragu-ragu.

Tatapan yang ragu-ragu itu tidak salah lagi sama dengan tatapan gadis yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Jongin menunggu si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

Jongin kecewa karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar. Gadis itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam? Bukannya sombong, tapi Jongin tidak habis pikirbagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam? Jongin kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada si gadis, sementara si gadis tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira? Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Jongin datar dan cepat, berusaha membantu ingatan gadis itu. Demi Tuhan, memangnya gadis ini menderita amnesia?

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Jongin masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia mengembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk. Laki-laki itu teryata memang tidak mengenalinya. Kyungsoo melepaskan topi dan memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah sekali. Semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai Jongin tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Kim Jongin sudah berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikannya. Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat riang dan sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu."

Kyungsoo bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata Jongin mengenalinya. Bagaimana sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Jongin lagi. Nada suaranya datar.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?"

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Kyungsoo memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kim Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. "Ternyata ingat juga," gumamnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

Kim Jongin kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia lega sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah lagi.

"Foto di tabloid itu… Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ini dia. Apakah Jongin menyangka ia berada di balik semua ini?

"Sudah…," sahutnya ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan, "Tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh."

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berpikir begitu. Lagi pula sebenarnya foto-foto itu malah membantuku."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering membaca tabloid?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca tabloid untuk tahu gosip seputar artis. Temannya, Jung Soojung, adalah tabloid berjalan. Soojung tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis. Apa pun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakannya kepada Kyungsoo, tidak peduli Kyungsoo sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, berarti kau tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku."

"Gosip _gay _itu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo tanpa diproses di otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin menatapnya. "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau tidak membaca tabloid?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu." Jongin mendesah. "Bagaimanapun, foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak acuh, namun ia terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendadak berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Do Kyungsoo _ssi_—namamu Do Kyungsoo, bukan?" tanyanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?"

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. "Bantu… apa?"

"Jadi pacarku."

"A-apa?!"

Jongin agak kaget mendengar pekikan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa memakluminya.

"Begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpikir-pikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Jongin cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ia sangat menyadari alis gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin di akhir penjelasannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah sedang disidang di pengadilan? Ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, apa jawabannya.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo adalah, "Kenapa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," sahut Jongin santai. "Kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Kyungsoo masih terlihat bingung, tapi Jongin melihat kening gadis itu berkerut, tanda sedang mempertimbangkan usul yang ia ajukan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Jongin cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan kepadamu. Tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Kyungsoo datar. "Atau butuh uang?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tidak, gadis ini memang sudah punya pekerjaan dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, ia tidak tampak seperti gadis yang kekurangan uang.

"Memang tidak," Jongin mengakui. "Begini saja, aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kauinginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku."

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Begitulah rencananya," jawab Jongin pasti. Ia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri melihat tanggapan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dipertimbangkannya? Yah, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Do Kyungsoo bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu tidak antusias dengan gagasan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Otomatis Jongin merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya. Pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja. Ternyata yang berdering ponsel milik gadis itu. Jongin baru ingat ponsel Kyungsoo sama dengan ponsel miliknya. Bahkan nada deringnya juga persis sama. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus segera mengganti nada dering.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya, membuka _flap_-nya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa dijawab terlebih dulu. Rasa ingin tahu Jongin bertambah ketika ia melihat gadis itu melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan tas beserta baterainya itu ke tas. Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun diwajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan atas tidakannya barusan.

"Mau membantu, kan?" Jongin akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."

Udara di sekeliling Jongin jadi terasa lebih ringan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum lega. Meminta bantuan Kyungsoo ternyata tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sekadar merahasiakan identitas, ia bisa memaklumi itu. Gadis ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakan kita ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa memercayaimu, kan?"

"Mm, aku mengerti," kata Kyungsoo menyanggupi. Tapi begitu melihat matanya yang agak menerawang, Jongin jadi kurang yakin apakah gadis itu benar-benar memahami kata-katanya.

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk Jungsoo. Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya Jungsoo sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Hyung, dia bersedia menjadi pacarku."

Senyum manajernya langsung lenyap. "Maksudmu?"

"Yang hyung katakan kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Jongin, masih tetap tersenyum. "Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang hyung usulkan kemarin."

Jungsoo terlihat bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?" Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu, "Astaga, kau serius?"

"Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut pada hyung nanti," kata Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak manajernya. "Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita ke sini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

Kyungsoo keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang seolah setengah sadar. Tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian Jongin sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, membelok di ujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

Kyungsoo harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu. Perasaan canggung saat Jongin menjelaskan rencananya kepada si manajer sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kini.

Si manajer agak bimbang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Kyungsoo, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengerti. Diam-diam, sambil mendengarkan pesan Park Jungsoo, Kyungsoo mengamatinya. Pria yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumnya menawan, dan matanya ramah. Kyungsoo tahu jungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau begitu saja membantu Jongin, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Jongin, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat. Ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lama dinantinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantui….

Lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah. Ia hanya perlu difoto bersama Jongin. Bukan masalah. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu Jongin, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap artis itu. Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Jongin, ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya juga banyak wanita lain bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu.

"Baiklah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, astaga! Aku lupa minta tanda tangan Jongin untuk Soojung."

Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti. Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Soojung aku bertemu Jongin tadi? Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tanda tangan lagi. Tapi ia pasti bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini…

Kyungsoo melanjutkan mencari ponselnya di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi ia lepas. Mendadak ia jadi teringat Joonmyeon tadi meneleponnya. Mudah-mudahan Joonmyeon bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi. Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawab telepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi? Lagi pula sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Joonmyeon yang menelepon, pasti bukan karena ada hal penting.

Kenapa Kim Joonmyeon masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang meminta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

Kyungsoo memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Soojung ketika ia teringat janjinya. Aah… benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Park Jungsoo-ssi tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Yah… apa boleh buat…

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke tas tangannya, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru dan bergumam, "Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya. _Aja aja, fighting*_!"

Sekarang ia harus pulang dan tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui kedua pria itu nanti malam.

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here!**

Oke, sebelumnya Rei mau sungkem dulu sama penggemar Rei #coret, reader Summer In Seoul hasil remake Rei. Maaf banget Rei menghilang tanpa kabar bak daddy Kris en teteh Lulu. Bukannya Rei mau kabur, but I got some accident yang bikin tangan Rei gak bisa buat grepein keyboard.

But well guys, I'm coming back. This is the second chappie, Rei persembahin buat malem minggu reader jones #nyengirinnocent

**JodohnyaOhSehun **penname kamu beneran bikin ngajak ribut dear ._. kayaknya Rei perlu ngumpulin selir2nya oseh buat keroyok kamu deh  
>Maaf banget Rei mendadak ilang. Salahin tuh si oseh, culik Rei seenaknya. Sebagai permintaan maaf Rei, ini chapter 2 Rei persembahkan gratis, tanpa bonus poppo oseh #abaikan<p>

**Keyungsu** aaaaaa, ini udah dilanjut dear. Sorry for late update ya

**t.a **ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf telat update

**dhyamanta1214 **yuppi, udah dijawab kan di chapter ini? Sorry for late updatenya ya

Yang review pakai akunnya, silakan cek inbox. Kali aja ada Rei bergentayangan disana. Maklum, Rei masih sodaraan sama om Kyuhyun. Wkwkwkwk

**Thanks to**

JodohnyaOhSehun | keyungsu | taokris6800 | t.a | dhyamanta1214 | kyungiNoru | Insooie baby | KyuvilHundsome | | SognatoreL | sehunpou | yixingcom

See ya

Yong ai,

Rei


	4. 세 번째 (Tiga)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
><strong>**TIGA  
><strong>  
><strong>Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan<strong>

"Kyungsoo-ssi, sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan sedikit lagi. Wajahmu harus tertutup." Perintah Park Jungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas, menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Kim Jongin, lalu menurunkan topi merahnya. "Kalau begini aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," desahnya. "Paman sebenarnya ada dimana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau semacamnya?"

Ia dan Kim Jongin sedang berada di dalam mobil Jongin yang diparkir di lapangan parkir depan gedung tempat Jungsoo bekerja. Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam dan suasana tempat parkir sepi sekali. Kim Jongin yang mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam duduk dibalik kemudi, Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya, sementara Jungsoo mengawasi mereka entah dari mana. Semua komunikasi dilakukan lewat ponsel. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana.

Kim Jongin menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sudah bisa dimulai."

Ia menutup ponsel dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan kepang rambutnya. "Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar," katanya pendek.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia diam, lalu, "Nah, sepertinya hyung sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kita keluar sekarang."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa begitu jauh?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menyadari Jongin sedang mengomentari jarak antara mereka berdua yang terlalu jauh. "Kenapa? Kurasa ini sudah cukup dekat."

"Orang-orang tidak akan percaya aku punya hubungan khusus denganmu kalau kau berdiri sejauh itu."

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh menghadap Jongin. "Menurutku seperti ini juga sudah lumayan. Kita tidak perlu sampai berpelukan supaya orang percaya kita punya hubungan khusus, kan?"

Jongin tertawa pendek. "Apanya yang lumayan? Tubuhmu kaku begitu dan jalanmu seperti robot."

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

Jongin balas menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin melangkah mendekati dirinya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, tai saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin berdiri tepat di depannya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa dirinya begitu pendek dibandingkan pria itu. Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak kalau ia mau melihat wajah Kim Jongin.

"Hei, Kim Jongin-ssi, kau sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi ketika setelah beberapa saat Jongin hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Jongin dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku? Hanya memberikan pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," katanya santai, lalu ia mundur kembali.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. "Lucu sekali."

"Misi selesai," kata Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di dalam mobil.

"Hhhh... lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Kyungsoo. Ternyata gadis ini bisa bercanda juga. Jongin yakin sebenarnya Kyungsoo orang yang ramah, meski saat ini gadis itu lebih sering bersikap kaku dan menjaga jarak, bahkan cenderung dingin.

Bagaimana pun hal itu wajar saja mengingat mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang main film," Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi aktris saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Teruslah bermimpi," sahut Jongin sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Saat itu terdengar dering ponsel. Mereka berdua serentak mencari ponsel mereka. Yang berdering ternyata ponsel Jongin.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti nada dering ponselmu," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti," kata Jongin sebelum menjawab teleponnya. "Ya hyung... Sudah?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berdering juga. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Kyungsoo langsung menjawab teleponnya. "Halo?"

Jongin melihat gadis itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Lamunan dalam benaknya buyar ketika ia sadar Jungsoo berulang kali menyebut namanya di telepon.

"Eh, apa, hyung? ... Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Jongin sebelum menutup ponsel.

"Aku? Sekarang? Sedang di luar," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada santai.

Jongin memperhatikan alis Kyungsoo terangkat ketika gadis itu mendengarkan jawaban orang di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicarakan nanti saja. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Tutup dulu ya." Kyungsoo langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil lalu.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. "Teman," sahut gadis itu pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita sudah selesai sekarang? Paman bilang apa tadi?"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. "Paman?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa kau memanggil hyung, paman? Dia kan belum setua itu. Kalau aku sih tidak akan sudi dipanggil paman."

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Jongin menambahkan,

"Tapi terserah kau sajalah. Panggil dia paman atau apapun sesukamu. Hyung tidak akan keberatan. Dia bukan orang yang suka ambil pusing untuk masalah seperti ini. Asal kau tidak memanggilnya eonni saja."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan berdehem, "Jadi paman bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul di tabloid." Jawab Jongin. Namun kemudian perkataannya selanjutnya seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Harus lagi-lagi siap menghadapi wartawan. Tapi setidaknya reputasiku akan kembali seperti dulu..."

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo agak ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya... kau gay atau bukan?"

Jongin melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan. "Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau gay atau bukan juga bukan urusanku."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Seperti rencana Park Jungsoo, hari Senin pagi foto-foto mereka sudah muncul di tabloid. Kyungsoo baru memasuki ruang kuliah ketika Soojung berlari kearahnya.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo!" seru Soojung dengan suara menggelegar.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, ia menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil nama lengkapku seperti itu. Memangnya 'Kyungie' terlalu susah diucapkan?"

"Soal nama, sekarang itu bukan masalah penting. Lihat ini!" Soojung melambai-lambaikan tabloid tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ingin di[erlihatkan temannya itu.

"Kim Jongin ternyata punya pacar!" kali ini seruan Soojung begitu keras sampai-sampai Kyungsoo terlompat kaget.

Kyungsoo melihat halaman depan tabloid itu dan menahan napas. Ia membaca judul utamanya "KIM JONGIN DAN KEKASIH WANITA?" dicetak dengan ukuran besar. Dibawah judul itu ada tiga fotonya bersama Kim Jongin. Foto-foto itu agak buram, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlihat begitu jelas?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Jongin sedang memegang kemudi dan menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo sendiri juga sedang memandang pria itu dengan kepala dimiringkan sehingga wajahnya tertutup topi merahnya. Kapan mereka berpose seperti itu? Kyungsoo sendiri tidak ingat.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Foto itu diambil sedikit menyamping sehingga Kyungsoo agak tertutup tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo memerhatikan foto itu dan mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya mereka tidak berdiri sedekat itu, tapi mungkin arah pengambilan fotonya yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat dekat.

Foto ketiga adalah saat Jongin berdiri tepat di depannya dan begitu dekat, Kyungsoo sendiri berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak memandangnya. Lagi-lagi sudut pengambilan foto membuat foto itu terlihat bagus sekali dan wajah Kyungsoo agak tertutup. Ditambah lagi Jongin sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo kagum pada Park Jungsoo. Ternyata Paman pintar memotret.

"Kau lihat? Sudah lihat?" Soojung jelas-jelas terlihat kesal dan sedikit histeris.

"Ternyata selama ini Kim Jongin sudah punya kekasih. Siapa wanita itu? Artis? Kau tahu tidak, semua penggemarnya sedang shock saat ini."

Kyungsoo agak lega karena Soojung tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang ada didalam foto bersama Kim Jongin. Ia melipat kembali tabloid itu, mengembalikannya kepada Soojung, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kesal? Bukankah itu malah membuktikan Kim Jongin bukan gay?"

Soojung terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi kalau melihat dia dengan wanita lain, rasanya hatiku... aduh," katanya dengan wajah memelas.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Tapi... mungkin juga gadis ini bukan kekasihnya," kata Soojung tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama dengan kasusmu waktu itu. Kim Jongin hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kalian. Lagi pula semua orang tahu wartawan suka membesar-besarkan masalah."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang memandanginya yakin. "Tapi menurutku yang ini memang benar. Di artikel ini bahkan juga tertulis ada sumber terpercaya yang menyatakan Kim Jongin memang sudah punya pacar, kan? Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Maksudku, bagi penggemar sepertimu, yang paling penting kan Kim Jongin bukan gay alias suka wanita..."

Karena ekspresi kecewa Soojung belum berubah, Kyungsoo menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalaupun wanita di foto ini memang pacarnya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran sekali siapa wanita itu. Disini juga tidak diceritakan siapa dia..." Soojung menghembuskan napas panjang. Mendadak ia menepuk tangan dan berkata penuh semangat, "Tapi kau benar. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dengan Jongin oppa-ku!"

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng menahan geli. Tapi sebelum senyumnya mereda, Soojung sudah berkata lagi, "Tapi ada yang aneh. Coba lihat foto-foto ini, Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan? Mungkin memang bukan hal penting, tapi maksudku, orang pacaran bukannya suka berpegangan tangan kalau berjalan bersama?"

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Kim Jongin sedang berada di kantor Park Jungsoo. Ia memegang tabloid yang memuat foto-fotonya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hyung ternyata pandai memotret," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu menerima pujian itu. "Menurutku rencana kita cukup sukses karena sejak pagi kantor kita sudah dibanjiri telepon yang meminta kepastian wawancara denganmu."

"Dia sudah melihat ini atau belum ya?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan tabloid itu di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Seharusnya sudah karena orang-orang juga akan membicarakannya," sahut Jungsoo. Ia meraih tabloid itu dan mengamati foto-foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Dia melakukannya dengan baik sekali, kan? Gadis yang tenang, mudah diajak kerja sama. Bagus juga dia bukan salah satu penggemarmu, jadi dia tidak histeris atau semacamnya."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu.

Jungsoo berkata pelan sambil merenung. "Ya, gadis yang tenang. Bahkan mungkin terlalu tenang... Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu mudah menyetujui permintaanmu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu lagi. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apapun?" tanya Jungsoo lagi.

Jongin mengingat-ingat. "Tidak."

"Aneh," gumam Jungsoo. Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon di meja kerjanya berdering.

Sementara managernya menjawab telepon, Jongin menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Kyungsoo dan Soojung sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan Kim Jongin dan pacar misteriusnya ketika Kyungsoo mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki tinggi besar sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Soojung menyikut lengan Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Mau apa lagi dia?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dana menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar. "Halo, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian di sini. Mau makan siang? Ayo kutraktir."

Soojung meringis. "Kebetulan apanya?"

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Joonmyeon riang, seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus kedua gadis itu. "Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kita makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol."

"Pacarmu mana?" tanya Soojung tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersama dua wanita? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bersama gadis yang waktu itu kan? Atau sudah ada yang baru?"

Wajah Joonmyeon memerah dan dia agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Oh, dia sedang ada urusan di tempat lain. Ayolah, mumpung pekerjaanku sedang tidka banyak. Lagipula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Oke?"

Kyungsoo dan Soojung berpandangan. Mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa menghindar tanpa bersikap kasar kepada laki-laki seperti Kim Joonmyeon.

Mereka masuk ke restoran kecil yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk di meja kosong ketika Kyungsoo mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenal nomor telepon yang tertera disana.

"Halo?"

"Sudah lihat?"

"Apa?" Dalam kebingungan Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya kembali di telinga. "Siapa ini?"

Laki-laki di ujung sana mendnegus kesal. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

Sepi sebentar, lalu suara itu berkata dengan nada datar, "Ini Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersentak dan sontak menatap Soojung dan Joonmyeon bergantian. Kedua orang itu jadi ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tepat pada saat itu pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dan berkata dengan suara pelan di telepon, "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin menarik napas di seberang sana. "Kau sudah lihat fotonya?" Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudah," sahut Kyungsoo. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah ditanya-tanya?"

"Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara."

"Kyungsoo, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menjawab, "Terserah, pesankan saja untukku."

"Kau tidak sedang sendirian?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman."

"Hei, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau bisa membongkar rencana kita."

"Lho, kenapa marah-marah? Kau sendiri tidak bertanya dulu, lagipula aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa ke siapapun."

Jongin terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Malam ini jam tujuh kau harus ke rumah Jungsoo hyung. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Mengerti?"

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah kesal, tapi ia berkata, "Ya, ya, mengerti. Tapi rumahnya di mana?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Setelah mencatat alamat Jungsoo seperti yang disebutkan Jongin, ia menutup ponsel dan mendapati Soojung dan Joonmyeon sedang memperhatikannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Teman," sahut Kyungsoo ringan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Makanannya sudah dipesan?"

Jongin menutup ponselnya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah memintanya datang ke tempatku nanti malam?" tanya Jungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau juga nanti malam jangan datang terlambat," kata managernya sambil mengenakan jas. "Ayo, kita pergi makan siang. Mau makan apa?"

"Hyung," panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Hyung pernah mencari informasi tentang Do Kyungsoo. Apakah hyung sudah mengecek dia punya pacar atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi ketika aku meneleponnya, dia sedang bersama laki-laki. Kalau memang dia punya pacar, pacarnya bisa tahu soal kita."

Park Jungsoo berpikir. "Nanti malam kita bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Kyungsoo-ssi. Ayolah, kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus bersiap-siap untuk wawancara."

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada wartawan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menjepit sepotong daging panggang dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mereka bertiga – Jongin, Jungsoo dan dia sendiri – sudah berkumpul di apartemen Jungsoo yang besar dan mewah. Ketika Kyungsoo datang, kedua laki-laki itu baru akan mulai memanggang daging. Jungsoo berkata makan malam ini adalah ucapan terima kasihnya atasbantuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri beritanya di koran," sahut Jongin sambil membolak-balikkan potongan daging diatas panggangan.

Kyungsoo meringis, lalu menoleh ke arah Jungsoo yang sedang meneguk soju.

"Paman tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika melihat pria itu tidak memegang sumpit.

Jungsoo meraih sumpit dan berkata, "Kyungsoo-ssi..."

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Kyungsoo saja," Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat dan memandang Jungsoo dan Jongin bergantian.

Jongin mendengus pelan, tapi tidak menjawab.

Jungsoo berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Oke, kalau memang kau tidak keberatan. Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku belum pernah bertanya, tapi apa kau punya pacar sekarang ini?"

Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jungsoo. "Pacar?"

Jungsoo cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau memang punya pacar, itu bisa agak menyulitkan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh," gumamnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Siang tadi ketika aku meneleponmu, bukankah kau sedang bersama pacarmu?" Jongin menimpali.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Siang tadi? Aah... dia bukan pacarku."

"Kedengarannya seperti pacar," Jongin bersikeras.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan mata disipitkan. "Baiklah," akhirnya ia berkata. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Karena kalian curiga begitu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Jongin langsung.

"Bukan," Kyungsoo menegaskan. "Aku dan dia memang pernah berhubungan, tapi hubungan itu sudah berakhir delapan bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang masih baik?" Kali ini Jungsoo yang bertanya.

"Susah mengatakannya," sahut Kyungsoo agak bingung. Ia bertopang dagu dan mengerutkan kening. "Sebenarnya setelah berpisah, kami tidak bertemu lagi. Kemudian kira-kira sebulan lalu dia mulai menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maunya."

"Itu artinya dia ingin kembali kepadamu," kata Jongin. "Kenapa kau memutuskan dia waktu itu? Itu juga kalau kami boleh tahu."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Siapa bilang aku yang memutuskannya? Dia sendiri yang minta putus dariku karena dia tertarik pada wanita lain."

Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah pandangan itu disebabkan rasa kasihan? Kyungsoo memang merasa dirinya dulu sangat menyedihkan. Pacar yang ia percayai meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memang sedih, tapi aku bukan tipe wanita yang histeris. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Banyak sekali..."

Merasa canggung telah membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada kedua pria itu, sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya terus mengoceh, "Mmm, aku suka mendengarkan musik, suka keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan dan bintang. Jadi waktu itu untuk menenangkan dir, aku makan banyak sekali kripik kentang dan aku sering membeli bunga untuk diriku sendiri. Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tapi perasaanku langsung jadi lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mendekatimu lagi?" desak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu."

"Mungkinkah dia sudah berpisah dengan wanita yang dulu itu?" tanya Jungsoo.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Sepertinya belum."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapannya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengetukkan sumpitnya ke piring dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak punya pacar dan tidak akan menyulitkan kalian berdua. Ayo, makan lagi."

Jongin masih terlihat tidak puas, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil mengendalikan mulutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia kan baru mengenal kedua laki-laki itu, rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah pribadinya dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo berdehem untuk mengalihkan topik, lalu bertanya, "Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa? paman akan memotret kami lagi?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Untuk saat ini kau boleh bersantai dulu. Meski kau harus tetap siap seandainya kami tiba-tiba butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Kyungsoo. "Yang jadi bosnya kan kalian berdua."

"Oh ya, hari sabtu nanti Jongin akan mengadakan jumpa penggemar untuk mempromosikan album barunya," kata Jungsoo tiba-tiba. "Kau mau datang?"

Kyungsoo tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sumpitnya terlepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kyungsoo memungut sumppit yang jatuh dan mengulurkannya kepada Jungsoo.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku makan terlalu buru-buru," katanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin ke celana jeans.

"Tidak perlu rakus seperti itu," kata Jongin. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kyungsoo tidak mengacuhkannya dan bertanya pada Jungsoo, "Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Jongin tertegun menatap daging panggangnya. Ia kaget Kyungsoo tahu soal jumpa penggemar terakhir yang dulakukannya sebelum mengambil jeda dari dunia selebriti.

"Tidak, tidak seperti dulu," Jungsoo cepat-cepat menyela sebelum suasana hati Jongin berubah menjadi buruk. "Kali ini tidak seramai dulu. Kami akan membatasi jumlah penonton. Bagaimana? Kau mau datang?"

"Oh, begitu? Hmmm..." Kyungsoo menerima sumpit baru yang diulurkan Jungsoo. "Aku boleh datang?"

Jongin mendengus dan meneguk sojunya, rupanya Jungsoo terlambat menyelamatkan situasi. "Untuk apa kau datang? Memangnya kau termasuk penggemarku?"

"Memang bukan," jawab Kyungsoo terus terang, lalu menjeppit daging panggang dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seolah menantinya memberi alasan.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Jongin memandangnya itu, ia pun berdecak. "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan datang. Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu. Aneh juga, kenapa teman-temanku begitu menyukaimu ya?"

Jongin sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas komentar Kyungsoo, tapi Jungsoo buru-buru menengahi, "Jangan begitu. Aku akan memberikan dua lembar tiket untukmu. Datanglah bersama temanmu hari Sabtu nanti. Kau belum pernah mendengar Jongin menyanyi, kan?"

Kyungsoo meringis dan menatap Jongin yang melahap daging panggang dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya pernah. Di televisi...," katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melunak, "Bagaimana? Aku boleh datang, tidak? Siapa tahu setelah ppergi ke acara itu, aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang tidak kulihat selama ini. Siapa tahu nantinya aku bisa jadi mengerti kenapa banyak orang menyukaimu."

Jongin menatapnya dan mendesah. "Datang saja kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum jail, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menggoda Jongin adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau mau aku berpura-pura menjadi penggemarmu yang paling fanatik? Aku bisa berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu kuat-kuat. Lalu menjerit-jerit memanggil namamu. Jongin Oppa! Aku cinta padamu! Itu yang biasanya dilakukan para penggemarmu, kan?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang," kata Jongin sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras. "Benar. Jangan datang!"

Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tadi sudah setuju. Tidak boleh ditarik kembali. Lagi pula temanku Soojung penggemar beratmu. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan tanda tanganmu. Jadi, aku pasti akan mengajaknya ke acara jumpa penggemarmu Sabtu nanti."

Jongin hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. "Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah."

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !  
><strong>Yosh, Rei balik lagi reader tersayang...

Gimana chapter 3nya? Fast update kan? Ya kan? Halah, iya #dih, maksa banget deh

Ayok, yang reviewnya pakai akun, silakan merapat. Bisa dicek inboxnya kalau mau nengokin Rei yang gentayangan menuh-menuhin inbox reader sekalian.

Oh, hampir lupa. Special thanks buat Baby Kim-ssi yang udah ngingetin typo memalukan dari chapter sebelumnya. Mercii ma cherie, udah Rei benahi.

**Thanks to:**

sehunpou | Baby Kim | Kaisoo32 | Lady SooJong | dekaeskajei | | Kim Kaisoo | KyuvilHundsome | Desta Soo


	5. 네번째 (Empat)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
><strong>**EMPAT  
><strong>**Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

"Hyung, hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja, kan? ... Aku sedang di luar. Ada sedikit urusan... Oke, sampai jumpa."

Jongin melempaskan _earphone _dari telinga dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya.

"Sepertinya di sini kampusnya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Ia membuka _flap _ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka sembilan ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Gadis itu sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus bersama laki-laki tinggi besar. Jongin terus mengamati mereka ketika laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo dan gadis itu masuk.

Jongin menutup ponsel, melemparkannya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya, lalu memutar mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil putih itu.

Ternyata mereka tidak pergi jauh. Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan kafe dan kedua orang itu turun. Jongin menghentikan mobil di seberang jalan dan tetap diam di dalam mobil. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan laki-laki itu masuk ke kafe dan, untungnya, menempati meja di dekat jendela. Dari mobilnya, Jongin bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas. Si laki-laki tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berbicara, Kyungsoo juga sering tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi kata-kata pria itu.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan. Begitu mendengar suara operator telepon, Jongin langsung menutup _flap _ponselnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan?" tanyanya kesal.

Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang meng-antarkan minuman. Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran, "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Ia menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobil dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Joonmyeon-ssi. Aku belum mau pulang."

Joonmyeon berdiri di samping mobil putihnya dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu kau mau ke mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah. Kau pasti sibuk. Pergi saja dulu."

Karena tidak bisa membujuk Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke mobil.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan mobil putih itu membelok di sudut jalan dan mengembuskan napas. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Karena teringat ponselnya yang tadi ia matikan, ia merogoh tas dan menyalakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" katanya, menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ini aku," ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Kim Jongin-ssi?" Kyungsoo agak heran mendengar suara Jongin.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Jongin cepat.

"Aku… oh…" Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dan menyebutkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu di sana." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin langsung memutuskan hubungan.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Orang aneh. Tunggu di sini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang?

Kyungsoo sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk lagi ke kafe ketika mobil merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam. Ia melihat Jongin yang berkacamata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi.

"Masuk," kata laki-laki itu singkat.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan mendengar nada memerintah dalam suara Jongin, tapi ia masuk juga ke mobil.

"Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Tadi kau sedang ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ringan ketika mereka sudah melaju di jalan.

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa mencariku? Kita harus berfoto?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap teman seperjalanannya yang entah kenapa agak aneh hari ini.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi karena ia mulai menggerutu. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi. Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah hyung sudah bilang padamu kau harus siap setiap saat kalau-kalau kami menghubungimu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan jengkel. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku memang baru mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Tapi bukankah sekarang kau sudah berhasil menghubungiku?"

"Kau tadi sedang apa sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon?" tanya Jongin sambil tetap menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Sedang bersama teman," jawab Kyungsoo, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau ke mana?"

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin agak ragu sesaat, lalu laki-laki itu berkata, "Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan saking terlalu lamanya menunggumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

"Beli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku," sahut Jongin sambil memandang Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Untuk dibagikan dalam acara jumpa penggemar Sabtu nanti."

"Untuk semua orang?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih."

"Ooh." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain."

"Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. "Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak sibuk? Dua jam lagi aku harus menemui Mister Key. Lagi pula menurut perjanjian, kita hanya akan berfoto bersama. Tidak pernah disebut-sebut soal aku harus menemani atau membantumu mengerjakan apa pun."

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak menolak. Jadi intinya, kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Bukankah begitu?" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Soal Mister Key-mu itu, tidak usah cemas. Kau akan bisa menemuinya tepat waktu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu di sana."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia tadi bersama Kim Joonmyeon. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan Joonmyeon adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongin maupun Park Jungsoo. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa pertemuan dengan Joonmyeon tadi hanyalah perbincangan singkat tanpa arti khusus.

Jongin menghentikan mobil di depan toko pakaian yang kelihatan mewah di Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendi di Seoul, dipenuhi restoran kelas atas dan toko pakaian dari para desainer terkenal. Kyungsoo tahu toko itu karena ia sering melewatinya. Kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan mengagumi pakaian yang dipajang di etalasenya, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia menapakkan kakinya di dalam toko itu. Ia tidak perlu masuk ke toko itu untuk tahu bahwa harga barang yang dijual di toko itu pasti mahal, sama seperti butik Mister Key. Ia lebih suka berbelanja di Myeong-dong yang sering disebut Ginza-nya Seoul, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang populer. Harga barang-barang di Myeong-dong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga barang di Apgujeong-dong, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman karena sudah terbiasa berbelanja di sana.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan badan dan mengamati bangunan itu. "Hei, kau mau masuk ke sana? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau dikenali orang? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu."

Jongin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendesah. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut, lalu berkata, "Aku ini bukan narapidana yang tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Lagi pula apa gunanya jadi artis kalau tidak ingin dikenal orang?"

Kyungsoo masih tidak berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Oh, begitu? Kau merasa senang kalau orang-orang mengenalimu, jadi histeris, lalu jatuh pingsan di hadapanmu?"

"Orang-orang tidak akan pingsan begitu melihatku," kata Jongin. "Kau tenang saja. Aku kenal pemilik toko ini. Dia tidak akan banyak bertanya. Aku sering ke sini dengan staf manajemenku. Soal dirimu… anggap saja kau salah satu anggota stafku."

Jongin membuka pintu, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi ketika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lagi. "Tunggu dulu. Kau kan memang anggota stafku. Kau bekerja untukku, bukan? Ayo, turun."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Sebenarnya kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu dan ia benar, harganya sama sekali tidak murah.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu," jawab Jongin sambil melepas kacamata gelapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih. Ayo, kita naik."

"Hei, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin serentak menoleh ke arah seruan penuh semangat itu. Ternyata suara itu milik laki-laki yang tampan sekali. Kyungsoo merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Di mana ya? Ah! Di televisi. Laki-laki itu kan bintang iklan pakaian olahraga. Tidak salah lagi.

"Apa kabar, Sehun?" Jongin menyapa dan menepuk punggungnya.

Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu berbincang-bincang. Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah dengar Jongin berteman baik dengan Sehun. Walaupun sudah berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi di balik rak pakaian, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kauganti nomor ponselmu, ya?" Kyungsoo mendengar Sehun bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meneleponmu, tapi yang menjawab wanita dan dia bilang dia tidak kenal denganmu."

Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia ingat hari itu, hari ketika ponselnya dan ponsel Jongin tertukar. Saat itu ia mengira orang itu salah sambung. Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Jongin, penasaran bagaimana jawaban pria itu.

"Kau pasti salah sambung. Nomor ponselku tetap seperti yang dulu," katanya tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin salah sambung," Sehun bersikeras. "Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan masalah. Kakakku terus menanyakan kabarmu. Katanya sudah lama kau tidak ke sini."

"Maaf. Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini."

Sehun menatap Jongin penuh selidik. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Tentang apa?"

"Pacarmu."

Kyungsoo menahan napas.

Jongin terlihat bingung. "Pacar? Pacar yang man—Aah, itu…"

Bagaimana sih? Kyungsoo merasa kesal. Jongin selalu khawatir Kyungsoo akan membocorkan rahasia mereka, tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang hampir membongkar semuanya.

Sehun tertawa. "Masa kau lupa pacarmu sendiri?"

Jongin ikut tertawa. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Nah, itu ada yang memanggilmu. Sudah, pergilah, tidak usah melayaniku."

"Hei, tadi itu Sehun yang bintang iklan itu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Mmm. Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin balas bertanya.

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat aslinya. Seharusnya tadi aku minta tanda tangan, siapa tahu Soojung mau."

Jongin memandangnya, lalu bergumam pelan. "Untuk temanmu atau…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak…. Sudah memilih sesuatu?"

"Katanya kau ingin memilih sendiri," protes Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin sudah berjalan pergi. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya beberapa saat memandang sosok belakang Sehun yang menjauh, lalu membalikkan tubuh menyusul Jongin yang sudah naik ke lantai dua toko itu.

"Ini tokonya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi setelah berhasil menyusul Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin sibuk melihat-lihat aksesori yang dijual di sana.

"Maksudku, toko ini milik Sehun?"

"Sebenarnya milik kakak perempuannya, tapi Sehun sering ada di sini," sahut Jongin. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin tanpa merasa bersalah. "Hanya ingin tahu. Eh, kau kenal siapa lagi? Mantan personel H.O.T? EXO?"

Jongin mendesah keras dan berkacak pinggang. "Kalau nona besar tidak lupa, kau di sini untuk membantuku memilih sesuatu!"

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau bros?" katanya sambil menunjuk barisan bros cantik yang dipajang di kotak kaca.

"Aku sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarku dulu," kata Jongin.

"Aah, benar juga." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengamati bros-bros itu. "Waktu itu sudah pernah ya…"

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan, meski begitu Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Ah, sepertinya ia keliru, Jongin sedang memandang ke arah lain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh dan menunjuk ke bagian topi. "Kita ke sana."

Kyungsoo mengikuti laki-laki itu, namun ketika ia melewati salah satu manekin, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada syal panjang yang dipakaikan pada manekin itu. Syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang kelihatan bagus sekali. Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh syal itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Lihat syal ini. Bagus, kan?"

"Menurutmu bagus?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengelus-elus syal itu. "Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali motif dan warnanya."

Jongin melepaskan syal itu dari manekin dan memakainya. Ia berjalan ke cermin dan mematut diri. Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa jadi Jongin yang mencoba memakainya?

"Memang bagus," Jongin mengakui. "Cocok untukku, bukan?"

Kyungsoo ikut melihat bayangan Jongin di cermin dan harus mengakui pria itu memang terlihat keren sekali dengan syal itu.

"Cocok. Kau bisa memakainya pada acara jumpa penggemarmu nanti," usul Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh juga," kata Jongin dan berputar dari cermin. "Lalu soal hadiah untuk penggemar, kupikir sebaiknya mereka kubelikan topi saja. Bagaimana?"

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

Nihaooooo~  
>Rei kalian yang seganteng Amber dan secantik Luhan balik readers tercinta<br>sebelumnya Rei mau pesen buat semua reader, jangan bantai ataupun aniaya Rei karena chapter ini terlalu pendek. sependek mami Kyungsoo yang jongkok dalem parit #ditendang fans Kyungsoo  
>as my promise, Rei bakal post remakenya sesuai versi aslinya . dan taraa, chapter empat cuman sampai disini. so, kalau mau protes, sana ke pengarang aslinya langsung, wkwkwk<br>yah, kalau mau demo Rei, dibawah juga ada kotak review kok, wkwkwk #modus  
>tunggu saja kejutan dari Rei ;)<p>

**Thanks to :**

Insoo-nim | Kaisoo32 | yixingcom | Lady SooJong | cahayaanjanie | sehunpou | Kim YeHyun | Baby Kim | KyuvilHundsome | humaira9394

Yong ai,  
>Rei ^^<p> 


	6. 다섯 번째 (Lima)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>LIMA<br>Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa dapat tiket ini. Tempat duduk kita di barisan paling depan, lagi! Kau tahu tidak, tiketnya sudah habis terjual dalam setengah jam! Tapi kurasa itu bukan berita aneh. Sudah empat tahun Kim Jongin tidak mengeluarkan album, makanya aku yakin albumnya kali ini pasti hebat," kata Soojung sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa penggemar Kim Jongin. "Apakah aku harus menelepon Mister Key dan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya," sahut Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

Park Jungsoo memenuhi janjinya dan memberikan dua lembar tiket kepada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Soojung dan karenanya ia harus mengarang cerita tentang asal-usul tiket itu. Ia berkata pada Soojung bahwa Mister Key yang menghadiahkan tiket itu untuknya karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna. Yang benar saja! Kalau Mister Key pernah sebaik itu pada orang, namanya sudah pasti bukan Mister Key. Tapi Soojung sama sekali tidak curiga dengan cerita itu.

Mereka tiba di tempat acara jumpa penggemar diselenggarakan dan melihat ratusan gadis remaja berkerumun di pintu masuk. Ternyata penggemar setia Kim Jongin banyak sekali. Mereka membawa spanduk-spanduk besar, balon, dan papan karton yang bertuliskan nama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo masih belum memahami kenapa orang-orang itu begitu tergila-gila pada Jongin walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu seminggu terakhir ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasa aneh melihat Jongin berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi.

"Kali ini mereka membatasi jumlah penonton," celetuk Soojung. "Acara jumpa penggemar yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan penggemar Jongin kepada temannya. "Benarkah?"

Soojung mengangguk tegas. "Tentu saja. Aku juga datang ke acara jumpa penggemar yang dulu itu. Wah, yang datang banyak sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Waktu itu aku sampai susah bernapas. Tidak heran kalau banyak penggemarnya yang jatuh pingsan di acara itu, malah ada yang sampai meninggal. Aku pernah cerita, kan? Kau ingat, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan merenung. "Aku pernah dengar tentang kejadian itu, tapi karena belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, aku tidak tahu suasananya seperti apa."

Soojung tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. "Walaupun jumlah penontonnya sudah dikurangi, aku yakin mereka tetap liar. Kau akan bisa merasakan suasananya. Oh ya, Jongin masih ingat padamu, tidak ya?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget. "Maksudmu?"

Soojung mendecakkan lidah. "Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mengantarkanmu pulang? Hei, kauingatkan saja dia! Sewaktu acara pembagian tanda tangan nanti, bilang kau pernah berjumpa dengannya. Setelah itu kita pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Ya? Ya? Kau harus menarik perhatiannya kepada kita." "Apa? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak mau orang-orang sampai tahu malam itu aku bertemu dengannya?" sahut Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip semacam itu." Oh ya, ia tahu benar ucapannya ini bertolak belakang dengan keputusannya membantu Jongin.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terang-terangan. Kau bisa memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa membuatnya—"

"Hei, Jung Soojung! Sudahlah, kita masuk saja," potong Kyungsoo sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangan temannya masuk ke gedung.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Acara dimulai dan Kim Jongin muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya. Kyungsoo agak terperangah karena para penggemar Jongin benar-benar penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan. Soojung juga menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon yang dipegangnya keras-keras. Melihat temannya seperti itu, Kyungsoo jadi ikut bersorak dan menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah jelas tidak terdengar di antara lengkingan penggemar-penggemar lain yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri di depan penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan. Pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket putih, celana panjang putih, juga syal hitam-putih yang dibelinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Jongin mulai bernyanyi dan Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar Jongin yang liar. Ia ikut berteriak-teriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon seperti Soojung. Kyungsoo mengakui suara Jongin memang bagus, sehingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan apakah memang terasa aneh melihat laki-laki itu di panggung.

Jongin menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari album barunya, diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penonton. Para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit-jerit kesenangan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang jatuh pingsan. Yang berikutnya adalah acara pembagian tanda tangan. Kyungsoo dan Soojung ikut antre.

Kyungsoo melihat para penggemar satu per satu menjabat tangan Jongin dan tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis saking gembiranya. Senyum ramah Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kadang-kadang ia berbicara pendek dan bercanda sebentar dengan beberapa penggemar. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah laki-laki itu tidak merasa lelah.

Ketika giliran Kyungsoo dan Soojung sudah hampir tiba, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar percakapan antara Jongin dan penggemarnya. Umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilan dan lagunya, lalu Jongin akan berterima kasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas CD, poster, atau apa pun yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar ongin yang lain dan menyodorkan CD Jongin yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Jongin oppa, aku suka lagumu," kata Kyungsoo dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak memedulikan Soojung yang terus-menerus menyikutnya.

Ia mendengar Jongin terbatuk pelan dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sampul depan CD yang ia sodorkan. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang biasa, ia mengembalikan CD itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung meraih dan meremas tangan Jongin yang menjulurkan CD, membuat laki-laki itu agak terperanjat.

"Terima kasih, Jongin oppa. Terima kasih. Aku cinta padamu," serunya gembira. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Kyungsoo melihat Park Jungsoo berdiri tidak jauh dari Jongin. Jungsoo juga melihatnya. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi salam yang dibalas. Jungsoo dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol. Pasti paman yang satu itu sudah melihat adegan kecil tadi.

Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai, pembawa acara mengumumkan Jongin akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar.

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" Soojung begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya.

"Topi," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Jongin yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh topi yang sudah dibelinya sendiri. Kepala Soojung langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya curiga.

Kyungsoo menjadi serbasalah dan buru-buru berkata, "Cuma asal tebak. Biasanya artis suka memberikan hadiah topi. Kalau bukan topi ya gantungan kunci atau bros."

Soojung tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar. Dulu dia pernah memberikan hadiah bros untuk penggemarnya. Sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak kebagian."

Topi-topi itu dibagikan kepada penggemar yang memenuhi syarat. Misalnya ketika pembawa acaranya bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Jongin yang pertama, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh, dan sebagainya. Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan melemparkan bola, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk Kyungsoo dan Soojung.

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu topi terakhir," kata pembawa acara yang disambut jeritan para penggemar. Entah itu jeritan kecewa atau bahagia karena bagi telinga Kyungsoo jeritan penggemar Jongin terdengar sama saja.

"Itu punyaku!" seru Soojung sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan penggemar lain sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan ke arah si pembawa acara.

"Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara dimulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak besar yang di sana itu. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya si pembawa acara.

Terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonton sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya," kata si pembawa acara lagi dan suasana pun menjadi hening. "Begini, Kim Jongin akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan topi terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif."

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka. Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatik karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselnya penuh harap seperti Soojung.

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai ya?" seru Jongin yang disambut jeritan para penggemar.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kotak besar itu dan mengaduk-aduk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit. Lalu Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka _flap_-nya. Jeritan ribuan penggemarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pembawa acara pun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering telepon kalau semua orang terus menjerit sepenuh hati seperti itu. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirih di sana-sini.

Jongin menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil melihat kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak.

Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung terasa begitu lama. Semua orang di sana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Kyungsoo, ponselmu!" Soojung menjerit sambil tertawa histeris.

Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh Kyungsoo berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Nona yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar yang menelepon Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena di layar ponselnya muncul tulisan "KJI", nama yang disimpannya untuk nomor ponsel Jongin. Memang benar Jongin yang meneleponnya, tapi Kyungsoo tetap membuka _flap _ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Jongin di telepon yang berkata, "Hei, majulah ke depan."

Soojung mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya. Kyungsoo heran dari mana asal tenaga temannya itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari temannya dan maju dengan dikawal dua penjaga. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit. Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga kepada pembaca acara di panggung.

Ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin, ia menyadari baik Jongin ataupun pembawa acara tidak memegang topi. Ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu menggeleng.

Ada apa ini? Tidak ada topi? Kyungsoo yakin mereka sudah membeli sepuluh buah dan ia tadi menghitung ada sembilan topi yang sudah dihadiahkan. Pasti masih tersisa satu topi. Jangan-jangan Jongin mau mempermainkannya.

Si pembawa acara terlihat bingung tapi mencoba bersikap tenang. Namun Jongin tiba-tiba berkata, "Wah, sepertinya topi yang terakhir hilang. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Bagaimana ya?"

Para penonton terdiam dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata disipitkan. Pandangan curiga. Kalau Jongin memang sedang mempermainkannya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia sudah gugup sekali berdiri di bawah sinar lampu seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus menerima permainan Jongin?

Si pembawa acara ikut menimpali, "Ya, maaf sekali. Sepertinya memang topi yang terakhir hilang. Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang."

Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang tolol, hanya berdiri diam di depan semua orang. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, Jongin menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Karena sudah tidak ada topi, bagaimana kalau kuberikan ini saja?"

Jongin melepaskan syal di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher Kyungsoo. Para penonton pun kembali berteriak dan menjerit. Kyungsoo memandang syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang sekarang melilit lehernya. Ia menyentuh syal itu dan mendongak menatap Jongin dengan tercengang. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Waah... kau beruntung sekali, Kyungsoo! Kau memang tidak mendapat topi, tapi kau mendapat syal yang dipakainya. Aduh, aduh, jantungku... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini," kata Soojung antusias dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara tadi. Mereka berdua duduk di barisan belakang bus yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ya, aku beruntung sekali," kata Kyungsoo menyetujui sambil tersenyum. Ia terus memandangi syal yang melilit lehernya. Tadi ia sempat mengira Jongin sedang mempermainkannya, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Tadinya, kalau dugaan jelek Kyungsoo terbukti benar, ia berniat meninju Jongin saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba Soojung menegakkan punggung dan mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo. "Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo. Kau punya nomor telepon Jongin!"

Itu bukan pertanyaan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

Soojung menepuk lengan Kyungsoo dan berseru, "Tadi dia kan menghubungi ponselmu dengan ponselnya, jadi artinya di ponselmu sekarang pasti masih ada nomor ponselnya, kan?"

"Tidak!" bantah Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? "Tadi... tadi sewaktu aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah menerima hadiah, Jongin sendiri yang bilang ponsel itu milik salah satu anggota stafnya. Lagi pula, coba pikir, mana mungkin Jongin bisa sembarangan membiarkan nomor ponselnya diketahui orang tak dikenal?"

Soojung mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal juga."

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas lega dan menggerutu dalam hati. Sepanjang kesepakatan ini, Jongin sudah banyak membuat masalah sendiri, tapi justru Kyungsoo yang harus memperbaikinya. Mungkin laki-laki itu perlu ditinju.

"Hei, coba kulihat CD-mu yang ditandatangani tadi," pinta Soojung sambil mengeluarkan CD miliknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan CD-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada temannya itu.

"Lihat, dia menulis „Untuk Jung Soojung... dari Kim Jongin‟," kata Soojung sambil menunjukkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia memekik senang dan mengelus-elus kotak CD-nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya. Kemudian Soojung beralih membaca tulisan di sampul depan CD milik Kyungsoo. "Untuk Kyungsoo... dari Kim Jongin." Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu bertanya, "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya tadi kau memberitahunya namamu, ya?" tanya Soojung.

"Oh, itu..." Kyungsoo agak gelagapan. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Soojung mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu."

"Masa sih?" ujar Kyungsoo kaget. Ia mulai panik dan cepat-cepat memutar otak, berusaha keras mengingat acara tanda tangan tadi.

Soojung meneruskan, "Aku berdiri tepat di belakangmu waktu itu. Kau hanya bilang kau suka lagunya."

Kyungsoo ingat, tapi ia berusaha membantah, "Ah, tidak. Aku bilang „Apa kabar? Namaku Kyungsoo. Jongin oppa, aku suka lagumu‟. Aku yakin kok. Kalau tidak, dari mana dia tahu namaku?"

Kenapa temannya yang satu ini pintar sekali sih? Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa takut akan ketelitian Soojung. Lama-kelamaan, kalau ia dan Jongin terus melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti ini, ia akan kehabisan alasan.

Soojung berpikir, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Benar juga ya? Waktu itu berisik sekali, jadi mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Sudahlah, tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi benar-benar bagus ya?"

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Acara hari ini sukses sekali. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu," kata Jungsoo. Ia dan Jongin sudah kembali ke kantor manajemen. Dengan lega ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerja dan menatap Jongin dengan gembira.

Jongin menoleh ke arah manajernya dan tersenyum. "Memang. Aku senang kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik sekali, tidak seperti yang dulu."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas," kata Jungsoo. Ia mengembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menelepon Kyungsoo tadi. Nomor yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, kan?"

Jongin tertawa. "Memang. Tadi aku berniat mengerjainya, tapi tidak jadi."

Jungsoo ikut tertawa dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya. "Aku sudah merasa aneh sewaktu kau memintaku menyimpan topi terakhir itu."

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. "Hyung simpan di mana topi itu?"

Jungsoo mengeluarkan topi yang ditanyakan dari balik jasnya dan melemparkannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin menangkap topi kain kuning itu dengan santai dan memandanginya. Ia ingat ia dan Kyungsoo sempat berbeda pendapat tentang topi kuning yang satu ini. Menurut Kyungsoo topi itu bagus, sedangkan menurutnya warna kuningnya terlalu mencolok. Tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, topi kuning ini memang tidak jelek.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil melambaikan topinya.

"Ya, istirahat yang banyak. Minggu depan jadwalmu sangat padat," Jungsoo mengingatkan.

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

Bonjour readers tersayang~  
>Surprise~~~<br>Rei balik lagi bawa chapter lima. Oke, jangan nagih ya. Hahahaha  
>Merci <strong>Baby Kim<strong>-ssi yang (lagi-lagi) udah ngingetin kesalahan Rei yang begitu memalukan #deepbow

**Thanks to :**

Baby Kim | sehunpou | Kim YeHyun | Kaisoo32 | yixingcom | Kim Kaisoo | | xiuchenchen | Lady Soojong

Yong ai,  
>Rei ^^<p> 


	7. 여섯 번째 (Enam)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
><strong>**ENAM  
><strong>**Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

Ponselnya masih berdering. Kyungsoo ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf muncul di layar ponselnya. Dari Mister Key. Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak bekerja. Kenapa atasannya menelepon? Tapi Kyungsoo juga tahu, kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Mister Key akan terus meneleponnya sampai laut mengering.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Hha-lho..." Salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa. Sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Diseberang sana terdengar suara Mister Key yang melengking. "Astaga, Miss Do. Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu? Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini Minggu. Tapi aku harus tetap meneleponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian untuk Kim Jongin, ya? Kami disini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong ya? Antarkan kerumahnya. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali aku. Eeh... alamatnya dimana ya? Sebentar, ya... Mister Choi... MISTER CHOI! Dimana kutaruh alamat Kim Jongin? Tolong carikan untukku. Miss Do, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Begini saja, akan kukirim alamat Kim Jongin lewat SMS begitu kutemukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi kerumahnya ya? Thank you very much. Miss Do, kau baik sekali. Bye bye!"

Kyungsoo mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak. Ia menarik napas perlahan-lahan dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga. Mungkin atasannya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa berubah. Seenaknya sendiri.

Diktator, pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil melotot kepada ponselnya. Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku anak mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu.

Kata-kata ini sudah sering diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Walaupun Mister Key orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, Kyungsoo merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo suka sekali dunia fashion. Jadi, walaupun jalan tidak selalu lancar, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Kyungsoo meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur. Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana. Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin ini efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin di acara jumpa penggemar Kim Jongin. Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar lain. Entah apa yang diteriakkannya, ia sendiri sudah lupa. Ia hanya terus menjerit untuk meramaikan suasana. Akibatnya, hari ini berbisik saja susah!

Kyungsoo baru akan terlelap kembali ketika ia teringat perintah Mister Key. Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, ia bangun dan berganti pakaian.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kim Jongin yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah. Ia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati. Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya datang kesana, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu ia kan sedang frustasi. Sekarang Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya.

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca. Kyungsoo menyukai beranda di lantai dua. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menaungi mata dari sinar matagari dan mendongak memerhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang.

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara Jongin dari interkom.

Kyungsoo ragu. Ia berdehem, walaupun tindakannya itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memencet tombol interkom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak.

"Apa? Siapa? Maaf, suaranya kurang jelas," suara Jongin terdengar lagi.

Kyungsoo mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya Jongin bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Pasti. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

"Aku mash tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi, baiklah. Masuk saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Benar, kan? Jongin sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sambil menjinjing gantungan baji beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik, Kyungsoo melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu.

Jongin sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus longgar kelabu dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya agak berantakan karena tidak ditata.

Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin menatapnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu tatapan laki-laki itu kembali ke wajahnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo menunjuk lehernya.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jongin memandangnya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kemari?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya. "Misther Key...coba pakhaian..."

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. "Astaga... Aku tidak tahan mendengar suaramu yang mengerikan itu. ikut aku, aku punya obat untukmu. Ayo, masuk."

Kyungsoo berusaha bicara, tapi lehernya terlalu menyiksa. Akhirnya ia menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula.

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang ditunjukkan Jongin.

Bagian dalam rumah tertata rapi sekali. Semua perabot dan hiasan did alam rumah itu terkesan mewah. Setelah meletakkan pajaian di sofa terdekat, Kyungsoo mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Kyungsoo menduga mereka orang tua Jongin. Ada juga beberapa foto Jongin sewaktu kecil, remaja, dan saat ini.

Begitu asyiknya Kyungsoo mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Jongin berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa-biasa saja?" tanyanya.

"Kemarinh... jhumpa pengghemar... menjerith," Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan terpatah-patah.

Jongin tertawa. "Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Anak bodoh. Minum ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat pekat.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan bimbang.

"Tidak usah kuatir. Itu bukan obat bius. Minum saja dan sebentar lagi tenggorokanmu akan membaik."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Setelah dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, ia kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan. Ada grand piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak diingatnya ada di sana ketika pertama kali datang kerumah itu. Kyungsoo mengelus permukaan piano tersebut dan membuka tutupnya. Ia memang tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi ia suka mendengarkan musik. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan melihat Jongin berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jongin datang sambil menunjuk piano.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin bingung setelah berdiri di dekat piano.

"Mainkhan," Kyungsoo berbisik serak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan seperti sedang bermain piano.

"Kau mau aku main piano?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melirik Jongin supaya duduk di kursi piano.

Jongin duduk dengan enggan dan berkata, "Kau mau bayar berapa?"

"Appha?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan dagu.

"Kau mau bayar berapa untuk permainanku ini? Jongin mengulangi.

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu laki-laki itu dan menunjuk piano dengan tegas.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti." Kata Jongin.

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut mulai terdengar. Kyungsoo berdiri di samping piano, menopangkan dagu di atasnya sambil melihat jemari tangan Jongin menari-nari diatas tuts piano. Ketika alunan nada yang dimainkan laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus sekali!" katanya, lalu memegang leher. "Eh, tenggorokanku sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi."

Jongin tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang obatnya manjur."

"Mainkan satu lagu lagi," pinta Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel. Kyungsoo merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat layarnya. Ia segera membuka flap ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongin agar laki-laki itu tidak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Joonmyeon-ssi?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada rendah. "Apa? Sekarang? Aku... tidak bisa. Aku sedang... eh..."

"Telepon dari Jungsoo hyung, ya?" seru Jongin keras.

Kyungsoo terlompat kaget dan buru-buru menutup ponsel dengan tangan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, Joonmyeon sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

"Kyungsoo, kau sedang bersama seseorang?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada curiga.

Kyungsoo membelalak pada Jongin yang memasang tampang polos tak berdosa, lalu berkata pelan, "Ya. Aku harus pergi. Sudah dulu ya?"

Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang. Jongin sudah gila ya? Kalau memang paman Jungsoo yang menelepon, Kyungsoo kan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti tadi. Orang aneh!

"Kim Jongin, kau ini kenapa? Kau mau orang-orang tahu tentang kita?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin yang bangkit dari piano.

Jongin kelihatannya tidak peduli. Ia hanya melewati Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Aku ke kamarku sebentar."

Kyungsoo memandangi sosok Jongin yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Benar-benar orang aneh! Kyungsoo menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat rumah Jongin. Jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke rumah artis. Kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Ia sedang mengamati tongkat pemukul bisbol dengan perasaan heran ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan Kim Joonmyeon, katanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal bunyi. Tadi ponselnya ia taruh di mana ya? Ah, itu dia, di atas piano.

Ia berlari ke arah piano dan langsung membuka _flap _ponsel. "Halo?"

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya suara wanita di ujung sana.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak mengenali suara wanita itu. Maka ia bertanya, "Ini Kyungsoo. Anda ingin mencari siapa?"

Suara wanita itu tidak ragu-ragu ketika menjawab, "Bukankah ini ponsel Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terkejut. Astaga! Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponsel yang salah. Ia memutar kepala ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. Bagaimana ini?

"Oh... Benar, ini memang ponsel Jongin," kata Kyungsoo agak gugup. "Akan saya panggilkan dia."

Wanita di ujung sana tiba-tiba menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Anda ini nona yang ada di foto bersama Jongin itu, ya?"

Kyungsoo menahan napas dan berpaling ke arah tangga, berharap Jongin segera muncul.

"Anu... saya..." Kyungsoo sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang-orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa," suara wanita itu berubah ramah. "Aku ibu Jongin."

Astaga! Ibunya? Pengetahuan ini malah membuat Kyungsoo panik.

"Ah, apa kabar, Bibi?" kata Kyungsoo berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kemudian Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dengan tangan dan berseru memanggil Jongin dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak. "Jongin-ssi!"

Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi Jongin-ssi akan turun."

Ibu Jongin tertawa pelan. "Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun Jongin belum memperkenalkan kita. Dasar anak itu. Tadi kau bilang namamu Do Kyungsoo, bukan? Kedengarannya kau sedang flu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa." Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat Jongin menuruni tangga, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Jongin-ssi sudah di sini. Silakan Anda bicara dengannya," kata Kyungsoo di telepon, lalu menyodorkan ponsel ke Jongin.

Jongin menerima ponsel itu dengan bingung. "Siapa?"

"Ibumu," bisik Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin mengangkat alis karena terkejut dan menjawab telepon. "Halo, Ibu?" Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara ibu Jongin yang berteriak keras.

Akhirnya Jongin menempelkan ponsel kembali ke telinga dan berkata, "Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya pada Ayah dan Ibu, hanya saja menurutku… Aku tahu… Apa? Aku di rumah. Ya, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan kepada Ayah nanti. Apa? … Dia?"

Kyungsoo agak bingung ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya.

"Sebentar," kata Jongin, lalu mengulurkan ponsel ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan ponsel itu bergantian.

"Ibuku mau bicara denganmu," kata Jongin sambil meletakkan ponsel ke tangan Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan menatap Jongin. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga dan menyapa ibu Jongin. Ia mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang lebih tua itu sebentar sambil mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali berkata "baik" dan "saya mengerti". Akhirnya ia mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" dan menutup ponsel.

"Ibuku bilang apa?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo balas bertanya, "Apa yang kaukatakan pada ibumu tentang aku?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa," kata Jongin. "Ayahku melihat foto-foto kita di internet dan ibuku menelepon untuk menanyakan kebenarannya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, foto-foto kita ada di internet juga?"

"Lalu ibuku bilang apa padamu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Katanya aku harus mengawasi makanmu karena kau sering lupa makan kalau sudah sibuk bekerja. Katanya aku harus banyak bersabar kalau menghadapimu, apalagi kalau kau sedang uring-uringan. Katanya sebenarnya kau anak yang baik dan tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ibumu juga bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan memintamu membawaku ke Amerika untuk menemuinya."

Jongin mengerang. "Cerewet sekali. Kenapa ibuku begitu baik padamu? Padaku tadi dia malah berteriak-teriak."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ibumu lebih suka anak perempuan. Hei, kalau tidak salah, ibumu penulis buku, ya? Aku pernah membaca salah satu bukunya dan aku suka sekali. Ibumu benar-benar berpikir aku pacarmu, ya? Wah, hebat."

Jongin tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menjawab teleponku?"

Kyungsoo berdeham dan menjawab, "Kupikir ponselku yang berbunyi. Tadi kan memang ada yang meneleponku. Sewaktu ponselmu berbunyi, kukira dia menelepon lagi. Sudah kubilang kau harus mengganti nada deringmu."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Teman," sahut Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajah. "Oh, coba lihat. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja aku mulai lapar. Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

Jongin berkacak pinggang dan menunduk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan di luar saja."

"Hei, kau mau kita berdua dilihat orang? Kau mau membuat hidupku susah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita pesan pizza saja," usul Kyungsoo cepat. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan pizza. Oke?"

"Sakit tenggorokan malah mau makan pizza?" tanya Jongin. "Kau makan bubur saja."

"Tenggorokanku sudah sembuh," protes Kyungsoo.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Kapan kau akan membawaku menemui ibumu?"

Jongin mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis yang sedang menggigit potongan pizza di hadapannya itu dengan kaget. Lalu Kyungsoo tertawa dan berkata, "Bercanda. Tidak usah bingung begitu."

Jongin kembali memakan pizza-nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bulan lalu sewaktu kau ke Amerika, apakah kau pergi untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke Amerika bulan lalu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Semua orang juga tahu," katanya. "Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan selebriti. Orang-orang punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu. Dari hal-hal yang mendasar, misalnya soal ibumu yang penulis, ayahmu komponis, dan soal mereka tinggal di Amerika Serikat, sampai ukuran bajumu dan jam berapa kau tidur di malam hari."

"Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Jadi menurutmu tidak ada yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang aku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Lalu, "Eh, ada," kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga dan menjawab, "Orang-orang tidak tahu kau mengenalku."

Ah, dia benar. Mereka berdua punya rahasia. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Jongin senang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang meneleponmu tadi," kata Jongin. Ia melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah maka ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jangan katakan lagi dia itu teman dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Jongin menyadari gadis itu bimbang.

"Dia mantan pacarmu yang pernah kauceritakan?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa tidak bersemangat. Ia bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa dia meneleponmu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mengajak ngobrol, makan, dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

Jongin tidak menyadari suaranya bertambah keras. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?"

Kyungsoo sampai menatapnya heran. "Kurasa aku… aku… entahlah."

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo agak bingung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lagi pula… memangnya setelah berpisah harus bermusuhan?" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Sampai sekarang… kau masih menyukainya?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jongin tanpa bisa dicegah. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan agak bingung. "Mungkin," katanya sekali lagi. "Mungkin aku memang masih punya perasaan terhadapnya. Entahlah."

Mendadak Jongin merasa susah bernapas. Matanya tertuju ke meja tapi tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya juga kosong.

Lalu ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo lagi. "Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan Paman. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai kalian berdua pada orang itu. Aku orang yang bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Jongin tertawa masam. "Begitu?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menatap wajah gadis itu berubah serius, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menatap Jongin, tapi memandang pizza di tangannya. "Kejadian empat tahun lalu… Bisa kauceritakan?"

Jongin tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya dari sisimu… kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa agak gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Kecelakaan yang seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Semuanya."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya menerawang. Kata-katanya meluncur pelan dan datar. "Saat itu acara sudah berakhir. Hujan turun. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang menunggu di pintu utama. Para penggemar masih berkerumun di sekeliling mobilku. Mereka berteriak-teriak, berdesak-desakan. Sopirku nyaris tidak bisa menjalankan mobil. Para petugas keamanan juga kewalahan membuka jalan agar mobil bisa lewat. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan para penggemar. Mobil pun mulai bergerak. Pelan, tidak cepat, karena aku masih melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Lalu hal itu terjadi begitu saja."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Mobil direm mendadak. Ketika aku bertanya pada sopirku apa yang terjadi, dia berkata salah seorang penggemarku tertabrak. Seperti mimpi buruk. Semua orang jadi panik dan gadis itu cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak diizinkan melihatnya karena dokter harus melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang gawat darurat.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi menurut beberapa saksi mata, para penggemar saling mendesak dan gadis ini terdorong jatuh ke depan tepat ketika mobilku lewat. Walaupun mobil tidak melaju kencang, kepala gadis itu membentur aspal sehingga…"

Jongin mendengar napas Kyungsoo tersentak. Namun ketika mengangkat wajah, ia melihat gadis itu mengangguk kecil, meminta Jongin melanjutkan cerita. Apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu? Jongin ingin tahu.

Masih dengan agak enggan, Jongin melanjutkan, "Kudengar gadis itu bukan dari Seoul. Ia datang dari jauh untuk… Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit karena ia langsung dibawa pulang entah ke mana. Kami hanya bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita melalui media."

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunan. "Eh, apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Jongin.

"Oh… entahlah… tapi kurasa… kau tidak salah."

Jongin menduga Kyungsoo gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi Jongin merasa sikap itu lebih baik daripada berpura-pura memahami perasaannya.

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

Yohooooo~ Rei balik lagi readersdeul tercintah  
>yang sampe lumutan nungguin Rei, maaf banget ya. Rei juga inget, dulu pernah ngomong bakal usahain update dua-tiga hari sekali. nyatanya justru Rei sendiri yang nggak konsisten. maaf banget readers, keadaan lah yang masih kurang mendukung. so, jangan pernah lupa buat ngingetin Rei ya. tanpa reader semuanya, apalah Rei disini #hughughug<p>

**Thanks to :  
><strong>flowerdyo | Baby Kim | Lady SooJong | shikyung3 | sehunpou | Insoo-nim | Kaisoo32 | Kim Kaisoo | NopwillineKaisoo | KyuvilHundsome | humaira9394 | t.a | Desta Soo

dan semua sodara-sodara om Kyuhyun baik yang senyum pas baca ini atau justru yang niat buat santet Rei  
>makasih udah bikin traffic Rei naik, muehehehe<p>

see ya next chap  
>yong ai, Rei ^^<p> 


	8. 일곱 번째 (Tujuh)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>TUJUH<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

SUDAH hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Kyungsoo terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jongin di rumah pria itu. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa serba salah. Ia ingin menghubungi Jongin, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Paman Jungsoo, tapi tidak tahu apa yangakan ditanyakannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kampus. Ia berjalan dari gedung ke gedung, dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan, dari perpustakaan ke aula. Akhirnya ia berhenti di halaman kampus, duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap benda itu sambil menarik napas.

Kenapa dia tidak menelepon? Tapi memangnya kenapa dia harus menelepon? Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dan menarik napas lagi. Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?

Kyungsoo tersentak karena mendengar suara Soojung yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa?" tanyanya pada Soojung.

Soojung duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasa. "Tadi kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak menelepon. Siapa yang yang kaumaksud?"

Ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. Ini berarti bahaya. Ia kenapa sih?

"Ah, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan tawa.

"Aku harap bukan Joonmyeon," kata Soojung sinis.

Kyungsoo langsung mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan! Bukan dia."

"Baguslah kalau bukan," kata Soojung. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Haaah… cuaca hari ini indah sekali!"

Kyungsoo memandang langit, lalu melirik temannya dengan hati-hati. "Soojung," panggilnya.

Soojung menoleh. "Hm?"

"Album baru Kim Jongin sudah diluncurkan, kan?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kita kan sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti Kim Jongin akhir-akhir ini pasti sibuk sekali, ya?"

Temannya mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sibuk syuting video klip. Belum lagi kenyataan dia harus tampil dalam banyak acara untuk mempromosikan albumnya." Soojung bertepuk tangan gembira. "Kita akan sering melihatnya di televisi."

"Begitu?"

Ternyata memang sedang sangat sibuk…

"Majalah-majalah juga banyak memuat artikel tentang dia," Soojung menambahkan penuh semangat. "Mereka membahas albumnya, lagu-lagunya, dan mereka juga mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kekasihnya."

Kyungsoo menatap temannya. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Soojung mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak, mereka bertanya-tanya soal keberadaan wanita itu, identitasnya. Aku sendiri juga penasaran. Intinya, mereka tiba-tiba meragukan apakah wanita itu benar-benar kekasih Kim Jongin."

"Kenapa mereka meragukannya?"

"Karena wanita itu tidak terlihat di media lagi sejak fotonya muncul. Bahkan sekadar kabarnya tidak terdengar," Soojung menjelaskan. "Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin hubungan Kim Jongin dan wanita itu sudah berakhir. Terus terang saja, aku juga berharap itu benar. Oh ya, mereka juga mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu."

"Masalah yang…?"

"Benar. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Soal empat tahun lalu ketika ada penggemar Kim Jongin yang meninggal pada saat acara jumpa penggemarnya. Kau ingat? Untung saja acara tahun ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak ada kejadian buruk."

Kyungsoo menengadah memandang langit biru dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara temannya terus bercerita. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo buru-buru menjawab dan raut wajahnya berubah. "Oh, Joonmyeon-ssi."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Jungsoo duduk merenung di kantornya. Di meja terdapat beberapa majalah yang terbuka pada halaman yang memuat artikel Kim Jongin. Ia sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Begitu album baru Jongin keluar, orang-orang akan sibuk membicarakan artis asuhannya itu. Bukan hanya lagu-lagunya, tapi segala gosip yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin, termasuk gosip tentang pacar misteriusnya. Mereka bahkan kembali menyinggung-nyinggung kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, tapi untungnya hanya sekilas, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

Jungsoo mengusap-usap dagu dan berpikir mungkin sudah tiba saatnya mereka membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus bersedia menampakkan diri. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Apa kabar? Ini Jungsoo… Kau punya waktu sekarang? … Bagus. Bisa datang ke kantorku? … Baik, sampai jumpa."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami tidak cocok."

Kyungsoo memandang laki-laki tinggi besar yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan lelah. Joonmyeon tampak menyedihkan. Ia baru mengakui kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia dan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah.

"Kami tidak cocok," Joonmyeon mengulangi kata-katanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu reaksinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit. "Dan kau baru tahu setelah hampir setahun bersamanya?"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada bersalah.

Kyungsoo menarik napas. "Tidak juga," katanya. "Marah juga tidak ada gunanya."

"Tidak, kau berhak marah padaku," Joonmyeon bergumam pelan. "Aku memang salah. Sekarang aku sadar."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," kata Joonmyeon tegas.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Sesaat ia bingung, lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Merasa lega karena tidak harus menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membuka flap ponselnya.

"Halo?"

Ia kaget ketika mendengar suara Jungsoo di seberang sana. "Oh, apa kabar, Paman? … Sekarang? Ya, aku sedang tidak sibuk… Aku akan ke sana sekarang… Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan memandang Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

"Maaf, Joonmyeon-ssi. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja baru dilanjutkan," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kafe itu.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Kita akan pergi menemui Jongin," kata Jungsoo kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kami harus difoto lagi?"

"Benar," Jungsoo mengiyakan. "Karena itu kita harus mengubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak ingin sampai dikenali, kan?" Lalu Jungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan meraih jas.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Park Jungsoo memandang Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo agak terkejut. "Oh, sekarang?" Ia belum merasa siap.

"Ya, ada masalah?" tanya pria itu sambil mengenakan jas dan memperbaiki posisi dasi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak." Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Jungsoo, mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Saat ini Jongin sedang diwawancara. Kita akan pergi ke lokasi wawancaranya, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memberimu penampilan baru."

Jungsoo merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bersedia diajak menemui Jongin dan saat ini Jungsoo tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke toko pakaian yang juga merangkap salon dan menyuruh gadis itu mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlihat cantik atau bergaya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo tampil sesederhana mungkin supaya tidak menonjol dan tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia juga menyuruh Kyungsoo mencoba beberapa rambut palsu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok di matanya. Akhirnya Jungsoo meminta pegawai toko itu menyanggul rambut Kyungsoo.

Dengan rambut yang disanggul, kemeja krem polos tanpa lengan dan rok polos berwarna sama, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti wanita yang lebih tua daripada usianya yang sebenarnya. Persis seperti yang dibayangkan Jungsoo. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengulurkan kacamata berlensa kecokelatan yang bisa menyamarkan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah," Jungsoo berkata puas. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Seharusnya wawancara Jongin akan selesai sebentar lagi."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Jongin bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan bersalaman dengan para kamerawan dan reporter yang mewawancarainya. Ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia tahu ini sudah menjadi risiko pekerjaannya. Para wartawan tadi juga sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasih misteriusnya, namun Jongin hanya memberikan jawaban samar. Ada juga yang mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu. Jongin berhasil menanggapinya dengan tenang, walau ia harus mengakui dalam hati perasaannya masih agak resah bila diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian itu.

Jongin dan beberapa anggota stafnya keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke pintu utama gedung tempat diadakannya wawancara tadi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menembus pintu kaca yang lebar dan melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil sedan putih. Jongin tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca sampai terbuka dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu berbalik dan agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Kyungsoo di sini. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan melihat pipi gadis itu agak memerah.

"Itu… Paman yang menyuruhku ke sini," Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan dengan agak bingung. "Kau tidak tahu? Katanya kita akan difoto."

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan wartawan mulai menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Ikut aku."

Ia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh ketika kilatan-kilatan lampu blitz kamera mulai beraksi dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kim Jongin, siapa wanita ini?"

"Apakah dia wanita misterius di foto waktu itu?"

"Nona! Siapa nama Anda?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Anda bisa memberikan sedikit komentar?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menuntun Kyungsoo ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menghalangi para wartawan mengambil gambar jelas gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan Kyungsoo terus menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Jongin cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berjalan mengelilingi mobilnya ke bagian tempat duduk pengemudi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sekali lagi ke arah para wartawan.

Setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari tempat itu, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan kacamata dan mengembuskan napas kesal. "Paman bilang kita akan difoto. Difoto apanya? Ternyata begini… Ah, tapi benar juga. Kita memang difoto. _Oleh wartawan_."

"Jangan menyalahkan hyung," kata Jongin. "Setidaknya hyung sudah mengubah penampilanmu sebelum menjebak kita."

"Menurutmu mereka berhasil memotretku?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Sudah tentu," sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kau adalah kau."

Gadis itu menunduk memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Tapi tadi kau langsung mengenaliku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tadi ketika melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil Jungsoo, ia langsung tahu wanita itu Kyungsoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin. Penampilan Kyungsoo berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, tapi tadi ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Ia hanya tahu wanita yang berdiri di sana Kyungsoo.

"Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau ke mana?"

Jongin melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sekarang aku harus menghadiri konser amal…"

Ponselnya berbunyi. "Sebentar." Ia memasang earphone untuk menjawab. "Hyung, ada apa? … Aku sedang di jalan… Begitu? hyung yakin? … Baiklah."

Ia melepaskan earphone dan menoleh ke samping. Kyungsoo ternyata juga sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Oh, Soojung, ada apa?" kata gadis itu dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga. "Aku? Aku sedang di jalan… Apa? Bukan, bukan bersama Joonmyeon-ssi." Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah… Mm, nanti telepon aku lagi."

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang sekarang," kata Jongin setelah melihat Kyungsoo memasukkan ponsel ke tas tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung menyuruhmu ikut denganku ke konser amal itu."

"Kenapa?! Tidak mau."

Jongin melihat gadis itu agak cemas. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan. "Kau hanya perlu hadir di sana. Selebihnya serahkan padaku. Hyung juga ada di sana. Tidak akan lama."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan berfoto denganmu. Tidak lebih."

Jongin menarik napas. "Kau juga tahu tadi kita dikejar-kejar wartawan. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengikuti kita. Apalagi mereka juga tahu aku akan pergi ke konser amal itu. Kalau kau kuturunkan di tengah jalan atau di mana pun, mereka pasti akan mengerumunimu. Kau mau begitu?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Jongin meliriknya dan melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian hari ini," kata Jongin lagi. "Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ia diam saja. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Soojung baru saja selesai membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak tadi dan sekarang rumah makan milik keluarganya ini tidak begitu ramai.

"Ibu, aku naik ya?" Soojung berseru kepada ibunya yang duduk di meja kasir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Soojung segera menyalakan televisi karena sebentar lagi siaran langsung konser musik amal akan ditayangkan. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai," gerutunya ketika gambar muncul di layar televisi. "Wah, yang datang banyak sekali."

Di layar televisi terlihat artis-artis berjalan memasuki aula konser dan para reporter sibuk mewawancarai artis-artis yang lewat. Lalu di layar televisi muncul wajah Kim Jongin.

"Oh, ternyata Kim Jongin juga datang ke konser itu!" seru Soojung pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia ikut menyanyi juga ya?"

Soojung memerhatikan idolanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Kim Jongin yang mengenakan turtleneck hitam dan jas cokelat muda itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ramah ketika diwawancarai reporter.

"Jadi, Kim Jongin, siapakah wanita yang tadi datang bersama Anda? Wanita yang berdiri di sana itu? Kekasih Anda?" tanya si reporter sambil menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Jongin.

Soojung melihat wanita berkacamata gelap yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Jongin. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sehingga Soojung pun merangkak mendekati pesawat televisi sambil memasukkan beberapa potong keripik ke mulut.

Jongin tertawa dan menoleh ke arah si wanita dan berpaling kembali kepada si reporter.

Bagi Soojung, reaksi Jongin sudah menunjukkan jawabannya, dan ternyata si reporter juga berpendapat sama. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, si reporter bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda, "Kenapa Anda tidak memperkenalkan Nona itu kepada kami semua? Ayolah, kenapa harus malu?"

"Benar! Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" seru Soojung kepada gambar Jongin di televisi.

Jongin masih tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Memang benar, tapi sebenarnya dia agak pemalu. Dia bersedia datang hari ini juga karena saya yang memintanya. Kalau tidak, dia sama sekali tidak akan datang."

"Wah, gadis yang sombong. Kyungsoo harus melihat ini," kata Soojung sambil duduk bersila. Ia meraih telepon dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Matanya tetap mengawasi Jongin yang sudah beranjak pergi dari si reporter dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Kamera memang sudah tidak difokuskan pada Jongin karena sekarang ada artis lain yang sedang diwawancarai. Tapi Jongin dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di bagian latar, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Do Kyungsoo, cepat angkat teleponmu sebelum Kim Jongin dan kekasihnya masuk," kata Soojung gemas. Ia terus menatap Jongin dan kekasihnya di televisi, seakan-akan kedua orang itu bakal lenyap kalau ia mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja.

Soojung melihat wanita itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya sementara Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup. Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Soojung terputus.

"Ah, anak aneh ini kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Tidak mau melihat pacar Jongin?" gerutu Soojung sambil menekan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo sekali lagi. "Jangan-jangan dia masih di jalan ya?"

Soojung menatap layar televisi dan merasa lega karena Jongin dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di sudut. Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab telepon, Soojung menyipitkan mata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas Jongin dan pacarnya. Kali ini wanita itu kembali merogoh tas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Soojung bertanya sendiri.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dan menatap benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ponsel?" gumam Soojung tidak yakin sambil menyipitkan mata.

Wanita itu menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Jongin. Jongin terlihat menggeleng-geleng, memberi isyarat supaya wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia katakan karena akhirnya wanita itu terlihat mengutak-atik benda yang dipegangnya.

Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Soojung terputus sekali lagi. Soojung tertegun. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan mata terbelalak. Bungkusan keripik yang sejak tadi dipeluknya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Ia melihat kekasih Jongin sedang menundukkan kepala dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang menurut Soojung ponsel, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tas tangan. Kemudian mereka berdua bergerak dan menghilang dari layar televisi Soojung.

Soojung menatap layar televisi dan telepon yang dipegangnya bergantian. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan kali ini ia hanya mendengar suara operator telepon yang berkata telepon yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Soojung menutup telepon dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi? Apa artinya ini? Hanya kebetulan? Kebetulan yang aneh…," gumam Soojung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat menonton konser amal itu. Ia sibuk memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan alami. Ia tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir…"

Seperti yang dikatakan Jongin sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengikuti acara konser amal itu sampai selesai karena Jongin punya jadwal lain yang sangat padat. Begitu Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Jungsoo mengantarnya pulang sementara Jongin menghadiri acara selanjutnya.

Ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennya, Kyungsoo agak heran melihat Soojung berdiri di depan pintu gedung itu.

"Soojung, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mempercepat langkah untuk menghampiri temannya.

Soojung mengangkat wajah dan Kyungsoo melihat mata temannya terbelalak kaget ketika melihatnya. Lalu Soojung tersenyum aneh. "Ternyata tidak salah," gumamnya.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Mm? Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan memandang temannya.

Soojung tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sedang bicara sendiri. Ayo, kita masuk dulu. Aku sudah capek berdiri sejak tadi."

Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu dan mengajak Soojung masuk. "Kenapa menunggu di sini? Kau kan bisa menelepon dulu."

Soojung melangkah masuk dan menjawab, "Ponselmu tidak aktif."

Kyungsoo menepuk dahi. "Oh, memang kumatikan tadi. Maaf."

Soojung berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk dan mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh diamati begitu. "Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Pakaianmu," gumam Soojung dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia baru menyadari ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Jungsoo. Gaya rambutnya juga masih seperti tadi. Soojung pasti heran dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

"Ah, ini?" Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi temannya dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam emari es. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Biasa lah, Mister Key sedang melakukan percobaan baru. Katanya penampilan ini cocok untukku. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Aku benar, kan? Eh, kau mau minum apa?"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap temannya. Soojung sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan temannya itu seakan bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo mulai gugup.

"Kau tahu," Soojung membuka mulut, "tadi aku menonton acara konser amal di televisi."

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tidak mungkin Soojung melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat hati-hati agar tidak disorot kamera. "Aku melihat Kim Jongin bersama kekasihnya," Soojung melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Anehnya, kekasihnya itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kaupakai sekarang. Gaya rambut kalian juga sama persis."

Baiklah, Kyungsoo harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tertawa dan berkata, "Lalu kau mengira aku wanita itu? Soojung, kau ada-ada saja."

Soojung mengangkat alis. "Benarkah, begitu? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan berpikir wanita itu kau, Sooie, kalau saja aku tidak meneleponmu saat itu. Aku melihatmu di televisi. Memang tidak jelas, tapi aku melihat kejadiannya."

Kyungsoo ingat Soojung memang menghubungi ponselnya ketika ia berada di acara konser amal. Ia tidak menjawab karena suasana di sana berisik sekali, semua orang berbicara dan irama musik terdengar di mana-mana. Kalau ia menjawab, Soojung akan mendengar bunyi berisik di latar belakang dan merasa curiga. Jongin juga berkata sebaiknya ia tidak menjawab telepon. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Ternyata saat itu Soojung melihatnya di televisi.

"Ketika aku meneleponmu, kekasih Jongin secara kebetulan juga menerima telepon. Ketika dia memutuskan hubungan, tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di teleponku juga terputus," Soojung melanjutkan. "Aku mencoba lagi dan melihat wanita itu akhirnya mematikan ponselnya."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia sudah mengenal Jung Soojung selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu benar temannya itu pintar dan berotak tajam. Mungkin saja saat ini Soojung sudah bisa menduga sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kurasa sekarang waktunya kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Soojung. "Aku sudah berpikir lama dan ingin tahu apakah kenyataannya seperti yang kupikirkan."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Suasana di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu terlihat ramai sekali. Di depan toko terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan "Peluncuran Buku _Salju di Musim Panas _dan Pembagian Tanda Tangan Kwon Yuri". Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa buku yang paling banyak dipajang di etalase toko itu adalah _Salju di Musim Panas _karya Kwon Yuri. Para pengunjung toko masing-masing memegang buku tersebut sambil berdiri berdesak-desakan sementara anggota-anggota staf toko bersusah payah mengendalikan keadaan. Selain para pengunjung toko, beberapa wartawan juga tampak hadir di sana.

"Kwon Yuri sudah datang?" seru seorang wanita berkacamata kepada salah satu anggota stafnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Anggota staf tersebut menutup telepon dan menjawab, "Katanya dia akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Wanita berkacamata itu memegang kening dan mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bakal mampu bertahan dua puluh menit lagi. Hei, semuanya sudah siap di belakang sana? Aku ingin semuanya sempurna sebelum Kwon Yuri menginjakkan kaki di toko ini. Mengerti?"

Dua puluh dua menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil hitam dan berjalan masuk ke toko buku sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan dengan anggun.

"Itu Kwon Yuri! Cantik sekali! Lebih cantik daripada fotonya."

"Katanya dia baru pulang dari Amerika."

"Dia pulung khusus untuk menghadiri acara ini."

"Dia kelihatan masih muda ya."

"Kaulihat pakaiannya? Bagus sekali!"

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ditulisnya."

Yuri menyalami wanita berkacamata yang adalah manajer toko itu, kemudian berdiri di balik meja panjang yang sudah tersedia. Senyumnya yang tulus dan menyenangkan masih tersungging di bibir.

"Apa kabar, semuanya?" Yuri menyapa para pengunjung dengan suaranya yang indah dan ramah. Para pengunjung pun membalas sapaannya meski dengan agak kacau-balau. Yuri tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan, "Saya baru saja turun dari pesawat dan sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara saya merasa lelah sekali. Tapi begitu tiba di sini dan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini, tiba-tiba saya merasa segar kembali. Terima kasih banyak."

Para pengunjung pun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Setelah acara penandatanganan buku itu selesai, Yuri mengizinkan para wartawan mewawancarainya. Mula-mula para wartawan menanyainya tentang buku barunya, tentang proses penulisan bukunya, tentang ide-idenya dan hal-hal teknis lain. Sering berlalunya berbagai pertanyaan, para wartawan pun semakin berani karena meliaht sikap Yuri yang ramah dan terbuka.

"Nyonya Kwon Yuri, bagaimana kabar suami Anda?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih terus membenamkan diri dalam not-not balok seperti biasa," jawab Yuri ceria. "Kadang-kadang dia malah melupakan istrinya yang cantik ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar putra Anda?"

"Jongin? Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja. Saya belum sempat meneleponnya. Dia bahkan belum tahu saya ada di Seoul. Mungkin saya akan meneleponnya nanti," sahut Yuri. "Tapi saya rasa Anda sekalian tentu sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas keadaannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan album barunya."

"Kabarnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Apakah Anda tahu itu, Nyonya?"

Wajah Yuri berseri-seri. "Ah, benar. Tentu saja saya tahu. Saya pernah berbicara dengannya. Do Kyungsoo-ssi itu gadis yang baik. Aku berharap hubungan mereka akan berhasil."

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here!**

Yuhuuuuu~ anybody miss me? #bliknblinkblink  
>Rei is baaaaaaaaack #a-nya dibanyakin, biar greget<br>udah dibilang sebelumnya, jangan buru-buru nagih juga. eh, justru makin nambah aja yang nagih. especially eonni Lady SooJong yang hobi banget nagih (?). nih, Rei kasih chapter 7, panjang kan? #widesmile  
>buat NopwillineKaiSoo yang kemarin heboh nanyain emaknya Jongin, udah tahu kan siapa emaknya. cuman mungkin bapaknya numpang lewat doang, hahaha<p>

**Thanks to** :  
>lalat. pucing | sehunpou | yixingcom | Kaisoo32 | NopwillineKaiSoo | shikyung3 | Kim YeHyun | Lovesoo | Lady SooJong<br>beserta segenap silent reader yang bergentayangan bareng om Kyuhyun #hughughug

see ya next chap !  
>yong ai, Rei ^^<p> 


	9. 여덟 번째 (Delapan)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>DELAPAN<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Soojung tahu tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Jungsoo dan Jongin, tapi belum punya kesempatan untuk itu. Kedua laki-laki itu begitu sibuk dan susah dihubungi. Kalaupun bisa dihubungi seperti sekarang, Jongin sedang sibuk dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara banyak.

"Jongin-ssi, sekarang kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo di telepon.

"Aku? Sebentar lagi aku harus tampil. Ada apa?"

"Mm, setelah ini kau ada acara lagi?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi sesudah acara ini selesai, aku harus pergi menemui ibuku. Oh ya, ibuku datang ke Seoul hari ini. Baru tiba siang tadi. Aku sudah janji makan malam dengannya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bukan masalah penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan."

"Atau kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" Jongin menawarkan.

"Kau gila?" Kyungsoo berseru. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau makan saja dengan ibumu."

Jongin tertawa. "Baiklah, nanti kutelepon."

Kyungsoo menutup flap ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja ruang duduk. Ia mengembuskan napas, meraih remote control, lalu menyalakan televisi.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Jadi temanmu sudah tahu tentang kita?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa duduk bertopang dagu. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantor Jungsoo. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai bercerita kepada kedua laki-laki itu tentang Soojung yang sudah tahu kesepakatan mereka.

"Jadi alasan kau meneleponku kemarin adalah karena ingin memberitahukan masalah ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Siapa yang bisa menduga temanmu bisa menelepon tepat ketika kau muncul di televisi?"

Jungsoo mendesah. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah… Lalu apa yang dikatakan temanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin serta Jungsoo bergantian. "Yah, dia memang agak terkejut… Tapi dia teman baikku dan aku percaya padanya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Baiklah," kata Jungsoo pada akhirnya. "Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya padanya."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat berlalu, kemudian kesunyian itu dipecahkan dering telepon di meja Jungsoo. Jungsoo mengangkatnya.

"Apa? Siapa katamu?" katanya di telepon sambil menegakkan punggung dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Baiklah."

Ia meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin.

Jungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan berkata, "Ibumu ada di sini."

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kantor Jungsoo terbuka. Sekretaris Jungsoo muncul diikuti wanita cantik berpostur tinggi semampai.

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan duduk mematung di tempatnya. Wanita itu Kwon Yuri, penulis buku terkenal. Ibu Jongin. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Ibu?" Jongin melompat dari kursi dan menghampiri ibunya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Sedang apa Ibu di sini?"

"Oh, halo, Jongin," sapa ibunya riang. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungsoo dan menyalaminya. "Jungsoo, apa kabar? Senang sekali melihatmu lagi."

Jungsoo tersenyum hangat dan berkata, "Saya juga senang bertemu Bibi lagi. Maafkan saya karena kemarin saya tidak bisa makan malam bersama Bibi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Kau memang sangat sibuk. Orangtuamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuri. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Mereka masih di Kanada?"

"Iya, mereka masih di sana. Ibu saya juga sering bertanya kapan bisa bertemu Bibi lagi."

Yuri mengangguk. "Benar, kita harus berkumpul lagi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya."

"Ibu, kenapa Ibu datang ke sini?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi sambil menggandeng lengan ibunya.

Yuri menoleh memandang anak laki-lakinya. "Oh, pesawatku baru akan berangkat sore nanti, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang bersamaku. Jungsoo, kau tidak boleh menolak."

Saat itu pandangan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tatapan penuh tanya Yuri. Wanita itu tersenyum dan Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya dengan kaku.

"Nah, sebentar. Apakah ini Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya ibu Jongin.

Dengan kikuk Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Jungsoo bergantian, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa kabar?" katanya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Jongin, kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan kami?" kata Yuri sambil memukul pelan lengan anaknya.

Jongin tersadar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Ibu, ini Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini ibuku."

Kwon Yuri mengerutkan kening dan mendecakkan lidah. "Perkenalan macam apa itu?" Lalu ia memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak keberatan kalau kupanggil Kyungie saja, bukan?"

"Tentu, tentu saja tidak," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi makan siang? Kita bisa mengobrol sambil makan. Kyungie, kau ada waktu, kan? Kau mau, kan?" bujuk ibu Jongin ramah.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia boleh makan siang bersama ibu Jongin? Atau sebaiknya ia segera pamit dan pergi dari sana saja? Ia memandang kedua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tanpa suara itu, menunggu isyarat.

Jongin dan Jungsoo berpandangan. Akhirnya Jungsoo berkata, "Baiklah, Bibi. Saya juga sedang tidak punya jadwal kerja siang ini."

Yuri bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali. Ayo, cepat. Kita mau makan di mana ya?"

"Kau kenal ibunya?" tanya Jungsoo kepada Kyungsoo dengan nada rendah ketika ibu Jongin keluar duluan dari kantornya, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam.

Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan, susah menjelaskannya. "Itu… waktu itu aku tidak sengaja—"

Jongin menyela, "Hyung, nanti saja sekarang kita segera menyusul ibuku."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Awalnya Jongin agak mencemaskan sikap ibunya terhadap Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya kekhawatiran tersebut tidak beralasan karena kedua wanita itu cepat sekali akrab. Tampak jelas ibunya menyukai Kyungsoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. acara makan siang itu berjalan ringan dan menyenangkan. Bahkan ketika ibunya menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lancar, "Jadi kalau Paman tidak salah mengambil ponsel saya waktu itu, saya rasa saya tidak akan pernah bertemu Paman maupun Jongin-ssi," kata Kyungsoo.

"Wah, rupanya cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata ibu Jongin penuh minat.

Kyungsoo tersedak dan Jongin otomatis menyodorkan segelas air kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Jungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin hanya bisa menahan senyum.

"Oh ya, Kyungie, Jungsoo kan belum setua itu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya paman‟?" tanya ibu Jongin lagi sambil menepuk tangan Jungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jungsoo, kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua daripada Jongin, kan?"

Jungsoo membenarkan.

"Sepertinya saya sudah terbiasa memanggilnya begitu. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang dewasa sekali," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyadari ibunya mengamati dirinya, lalu Jungsoo. "Benar juga," kata ibunya. "Jungsoo memang kelihatan lebih dewasa kalau dibandingkan Jongin. Tapi, Jungsoo, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kusuruh Kyungie mencarikan gadis untukmu?"

Sementara ibunya mendesak Jungsoo, Jongin mendengar dering ponsel. Ia meraba saku jasnya, tapi lalu berpaling kepada Kyungsoo. "Punyamu."

Kyungsoo merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap layar ponsel sekilas. Sambil berdeham pelan, ia membuka dan langsung menutup flap ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis itu sedang mencopot baterai ponselnya.

"Dia lagi?" tanya Jongin setelah Kyungsoo memasukkan ponsel dan baterai ke dalam tas.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti biasa."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Joonmyeon menutup ponselnya dengan kesal dan berdiri di tepi jalan dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Rupanya Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang tabloid hiburan yang memuat foto Kim Jongin bersama wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut disanggul. Di bawah foto itu ada foto lain yang juga memperlihatkan Kim Jongin berdiri dekat sekali dengan si wanita misterius, tapi kali ini wanita itu bertopi merah dengan rambut dikepang. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan besar-besar "IDENTITAS KEKASIH KIM JONGIN".

Artikel kecil itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali dengan perasaan tidak percaya, tapi Joonmyeon ingin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia pun membaca kembali artikel itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya terhenti pada kalimat yang menyatakan wanita misterius yang menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin akhirnya diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo.

Mata Joonmyeon kembali menatap foto-foto itu. Tidak salah lagi. Semakin diperhatikan, wanita di foto itu memang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Benarkah itu? Inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Joonmyeon tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Ia merasa kesal dan gelisah. Ia harus terus berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo sampai berhasil mendapatkan penjelasan dari gadis itu. Kalau perlu, ia akan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dan menunggunya di sana.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Soojung mendecakkan lidah dengan geram. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo, tapi anak itu tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ke mana dia?

Soojung menatap majalah di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang ini? Sepertinya belum. Kalau sudah tahu, Kyungsoo pasti akan meneleponnya. Apakah anak itu sedang bersama Jongin? Kalau begitu seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

"Soojung, di mana majalan yang baru Ibu beli tadi?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba.

Soojung tersentak kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan majalah itu. "Oh? Majalah yang mana?"

Ibunya berkacak pinggang. "Yang sedang kausembunyikan di balik punggungmu itu. Sini."

Soojung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara ibunya mulai membuka-buka majalah itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia sangat berharap bakal ada tamu yang datang ke restoran mereka, karena dengan begitu ibunya akan sibuk untuk sesaat, memberinya kesempatan menyembunyikan majalah itu. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Tidak ada tamu yang datang dan ibunya terus asyik membaca gosip artis.

"Astaga!"

Ini dia yang sudah ia takutkan sejak tadi.

"Hei, Soojung, lihat ini!" Ibunya mendorong majalah itu ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Soojung berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lihat ini! Ini Kyungsoo, bukan? Kyungsoo temanmu itu?"

Soojung melihat majalah itu sekilas dan mendorongnya kembali kepada ibunya. "Ah, Ibu. Mana mungkin itu Kyungsoo. Masa Kyungsoo pacaran dengan artis terkenal?"

Ibunya tetap ngotot. "Tapi di sini ditulis namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Soojung berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Bisa saja namanya sama. Banyak orang yang bernama Do Kyungsooe."

Ibunya terdiam sejenak. Soojung melirik ibunya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Ibunya mengamati foto-foto di majalah itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini gawat, ibunya terlalu cerdik untuk dibohongi.

"Tidak, ini memang Do Kyungsoo temanmu," kata ibunya pasti. "Memang wajahnya tidak jelas, tapi lihat tulang pipinya dan senyumnya. Ibu yakin seyakin-yakinnya ini Do Kyungsoo yang kita kenal. Kau mau bertaruh dengan Ibu?"

Soojung tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ibunya juga tidak menginginkan jawaban karena ibunya tidak memandangnya.

"Ternyata dia pacaran dengan Kim Jongin si penyanyi itu, ya…?" gumam ibunya sambil terus memerhatikan foto-foto dalam majalah. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah tahu tentang ini, Soojung?"

Mata Soojung bertemu pandang dengan ibunya, ia lalu cepat-cepat berkata, "Mana aku tahu? Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Jongin merasa senang siang itu. Perasaannya ringan sekali selama makan siang tadi. Tapi perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika mereka berempat selesai makan siang dan keluar dari restoran, tiba-tiba saja begitu banyak orang mencegat mereka. Para wartawan mulai berebut mengajukan pertanyaan dan kamera-kamera diarahkan kepada mereka.

"Kim Jongin, benarkah ini Do Kyungsoo, kekasih Anda?"

"Anda berempat sedang apa di sini, Kim Jongin?"

"Nyonya Kwon, apakah Anda baru bertemu Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ada komentar, Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Jongin tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata lain karena semua orang berteriak bersamaan. Ia merasakan Kyungsoo membeku di sampingnya. Ia memahami perasaan gadis itu, ia sendiri juga sangat terkejut karena mendadak harus berhadapan dengan kerumunan wartawan seperti ini. Dan dari mana mereka tahu nama Kyungsoo?

Suasana menjadi kacau. Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan para wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya memotret. Ibu Jongin ikut kebingungan, tapi tetap bisa bersikap tenang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. Secara otomatis, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang punggungnya. Ia menyadari tubuh gadis itu tegang.

Tepat pada saat itu mobil mereka sudah diantarkan ke depan restoran. Jongin segera merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya menerobos kerumunan wartwan. Kyungsoo dan ibunya berhasil masuk ke mobil. Lalu ketika Jongin ikut masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi, Jungsoo sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Jungsoo ketika mereka melaju di jalan raya.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang bersama ibunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan sehat. Wajahnya agak pucat, tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ya."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nama Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya kepada manajernya.

Jungsoo menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke jalan raya. "Entahlah."

"Kalian belum memberi keterangan lengkap tentang Kyungie pada wartawan, ya?"

Jongin memandang ibunya yang tampak sangat gelisah. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Ibu Jongin agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Sepertinya Ibu yang telah membocorkannya kepada wartawan."

Jongin hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam sementara ibunya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat wawancara di toko buku. Jungsoo tidak berkomentar. Kyungsoo juga hanya duduk di sana tanpa suara.

"Maafkan Bibi, Kyungie. Bibi tidak sengaja. Bibi tidak tahu kalian tidak ingin orang-orang tahu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menenangkan wanita cantik itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu juga."

Jongin menduga Kyungsoo sebenarnya risau, hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukkannya karena takut ibunya merasa bersalah.

"Benar, ini bukan masalah besar," kata Jungsoo memecah kesunyian. "Sekarang yang penting kita antar Kyungsoo pulang dulu, lalu kita ke bandara untuk mengantar Bibi." Ia memandang ibu Jongin melalui kaca spion. "Bibi tidak usah khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Ketika mereka tiba di gedung apartemen Kyungsoo, Jongin mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Oke, aku sudah sampai," kata Kyungsoo di depan pintu apartemen. "Pergilah. Kau masih harus mengantar ibumu ke bandara."

Jongin menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin bisa melihat senyum itu bukan senyum ceria yang biasa.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo tampak menerawang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya. "Banyak sekali yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku sendiri bingung."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menunggu karena sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin berkata-kata.

"Semua orang sudah tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan ia menatap cemas Jongin. "Orangtuaku. Mereka pasti juga akan tahu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?"

Jongin tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tapi tiba-tiba, saat itu juga, ia sangat yakin akan satu hal. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mendapat kesulitan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur.

Perlahan ia maju selangkah dan memeluk gadis itu. Kyungsoo tidak menghindar. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa segalanya tepat seperti seharusnya ketika gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Seluruh rasa lelah seolah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali terus seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali tetap berdiri di sana dan memeluk Kyungsoo selamanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Jongin pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

_Aku akan pastikan kau tidak mendapat masalah…. _

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk tegas. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau pergilah."

Jongin menunggu sampai Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemen sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia berjalan menuju lift tanpa menyadari ada pria berpostur tinggi besar sedang memerhatikan kepergiannya tidak jauh dari sana.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemen dan menarik napas panjang. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke kursi lalu duduk di lantai.

Kenapa bisa begini? Acara makan siang yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi kekacauan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya ketika ia keluar dari restoran dan tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan segerombolan wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya menjepretkan kamera, meneriakkan namanya, dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Seakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi tidak nyata, seperti mimpi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak terlibat dengan Jongin. Namanya kini sudah tersebar dan mungkin besok wajahnya akan terpampang jelas di tabloid-tabloid. Sebenarnya hanya satu hal yang mencemaskannya, yaitu reaksi orangtuanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada orangtuanya?

Kyungsoo meraih tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Baterai ponsel itu masih belum dipasang. Ia menatap ponselnya. Apakah ia harus menelepon orangtuanya? Kalau orangtuanya tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, apalagi ibunya. Meski ia menjelaskan bahwa semua itu tidak benar dan sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Jongin, ia yakin keadaannya tidak akan berbeda.

Kim Jongin. Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali melayang ke saat ia berada dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Ketika Jongin memeluknya, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Ketika Jongin mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia benar-benar percaya. Ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, keyakinan diri itu hilang lagi. Kenapa begini?

Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya jujur pada laki-laki itu. Apakah ini adil baginya? Kyungsoo bangkit dan menghampiri lemari kecil di samping televisi. Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan kantong ungu kecil yang terbuat dari kain beludru. Ia membuka ikatan kantong itu, merogohnya dan mengeluarkan bros berbentuk hati berwarna merah mengilat dengan pinggiran keemasan. Kyungsoo menatap bros di telapak tangannya itu sambil berpikir. Sejak awal ia seharusnya tidak boleh terlibat dengan Jongin. Andai saja ia menolak…

Tapi saat itu ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Apakah sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban?

Bel pintu berbunyi, menarik pikiran Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadar. Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa suara ke pintu dan mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintunya. Ia melihat wajah Joonmyeon. Lagi-lagi dia. Kyungsoo tidak ingin bicara dengannya, terlebih lagi saat ini.

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Kyungsoo, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Ia tetap tidak bergerak dari balik pintu.

"Kita harus bicara, Kyungsoo," kata Joonmyeon lagi. "Aku akan terus menunggu di sini sampai kau mau membuka pintu."

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. _Terserah saja_, katanya dalam hati. _Kau mau menunggu sampai besok? Silakan_. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY YEOROBUNNNNNNNN~  
>uri emak nambah tua, yeyeye. makin unyu, suaranya makin cetar dan makin disayang uri jongin #eh<br>berhubung ini hari Kyungsoo's day, besoknya KaiSoo day, dan lusa Jongin's day, ayo banjirin ffn pake ff kaisoo #yohooo  
>btw, Rei punya "birthday party" buat 3 hari ini loh. tunggu ya ;)<p>

**Thanks to :  
><strong>lalat. pucing | Baby Kim | shikyung3 | Dae Lee Moon | Lady SooJong | sehunpou | yixingcom | NopwillineKaiSoo | Kaisoo32 | t. a | Kim YeHyun | Kim Kaisoo | flowerdyo | Desta Soo | humaira9392 | overdyosoo  
>beserta segenap silent reader tercinta<br>maaf kalau ada nama yang terlewat belum Rei sebut

see ya ASAP  
>yong ai, Rei ^^<p> 


	10. 아홉 번째 (Sembilan)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>SEMBILAN<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00:52 ketika Jongin tiba di rumah. Ia melemparkan kunci mobil ke meja dan mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan melepaskan jaket. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang siang tadi, ia dan Jungsoo langsung mengantar ibunya ke bandara. Setelah itu Jongin kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal kerjanya yang padat. Tentu saja sepanjang hari itu ia terus dikejar-kejar wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Kyungsoo, tapi Jungsoo menyuruhnya tidak berkomentar dulu. Mereka harus membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sejak sore tadi Jongin ingin menelepon Kyungsoo. Ia ingin tahu apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak punya waktu. Sekarang ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan membuka flap-nya. Apakah sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk menelepon?

Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Jongin menekan angka sembilan dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Keningnya agak berkerut ketika mendengar suara operator telepon yang memberitahunya telepon yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif. Jongin menutup kembali ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang.

Baiklah, hair ini tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Besok ia akan langsung pergi menemui gadis itu.

Setelah mandi dan kembali berpakaian—kaus longgar jingga dan celana panjang putih, Jongin merasa lebih nyaman. Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, ia berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan televisi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang duduk dan membuka-buka lemari.

"Tidak ada makanan. Kenapa Ibu cuma beli mi instan?" gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus mi instan. Ia berbalik, memandang sekilas televisi, lalu membungkuk untuk membuka pintu lemari bagian bawah. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan dengan sekali sentakan ia kembali menegakkan tubuh. Matanya terbelalak menatap layar televisi.

Layar televisi menampilkan reporter wanita yang melaporkan berita di lokasi kejadian. Di latar belakangnya terlihat gedung yang dilalap api. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran berlalu-lalang dan para polisi berusaha menertibkan orang-orang yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian. Suasana sepertinya hiruk pikuk, terdengar teriakan dan tangisan orang-orang.

Jongin menyambar remote control dan mengeraskan volume televisinya untuk mendengar kata-kata si reporter.

"…sampai sekarang pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha memadamkan api. Kami belum mendapat konfirmasi apakah gedung apartemen itu sudah kosong atau belum. Api begitu besar, kami berharap semua penghuni sudah berhasil keluar…"

Mata Jongin terpaku pada layar televisi. Tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ini tidak mungkin. Mustahil itu gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Siang tadi ia baru saja dari sana. Tuhan, katakan ini tidak benar. Namun si reporter kini menyebutkan nama dan lokasi gedung yang sedang terbakar. Darah Jongin langsung terasa membeku.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jongin melemparkan handuk ke lantai, menyambar kunci mobil, dan keluar dari rumah.

Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, tangannya mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Perasaannya kacau… gelisah… takut. Jantungnya masih terus berdebar keras dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berdoa semoga Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Semoga Kyungsoo sudah keluar dan tidak terluka. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kalau…

Astaga, ia bisa gila!

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat kejadian, jalanan sudah ditutup sehingga tidak ada mobil yang bisa lewat. Jongin langsung melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang. Suasana yang kacau dan udara yang begitu panas karena asap dari kobaran api terasa begitu menyesakkan. Jongin berlari ke sana kemari dan melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan cepat di antara orang-orang sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Di mana gadis itu?

Jongin bolak-balik memutar kepala dan terus mencari. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Orang itu hanya mengenakan piama, berdiri menatap gedung yang dilalap api dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berseru namun gadis itu tetap bergeming.

Rasa lega membanjiri dirinya ketika ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo…" Kini Jongin sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan menyentuh lengannya.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan linglung dan Jongin melihat wajahnya kotor karena asap. Ada sinar ketakutan di mata besarnya. Ketika Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo, ia baru menyadari tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir sambil mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan piama tanpa alas kaki. Rambutnya tergerai kusut di bahu dan kedua tangannya meremas syal basah bermotif kotak-kotak hitam dan putih. Syal yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar dulu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk masih dengan raut wajah linglung. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya pelan. Jongin mendengar suaranya juga bergetar.

Jongin mengembuskan napas lega dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa," gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih terguncang. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau selamat, itu sudah cukup. Ayo, ikut aku."

Kyungsoo menurut dan membiarkan Jongin menuntunnya ke tempat mobilnya ditinggalkan. Mata Kyungsoo terus terpaku pada api yang berkobar dan asap yang bergulung-gulung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak berbicara dan Jongin juga tidak mengajaknya bicara. Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumahnya, Jongin baru menyadari rumahnya terang benderang, pintu rumahnya lupa dikunci, dan televisinya lupa dimatikan karena ia begitu terburu-buru keluar rumah tadi.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini," katanya sambil mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa. "Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu."

Ketika kembali membawa secangkir teh hangat, ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Sepertinya kesadaran gadis itu sudah kembali sepenuhnya dan akibat guncangan tadi mulai terasa olehnya.

Jongin meletakkan cangkir di meja, duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, lalu memandang khawatir gadis itu. "Ada yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia berbicara sambil terisak-isak. Dengan agak susah payah, Jongin mendengarkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas karena diucapkan sambil menangis, tapi ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari kalimat Kyungsoo yang kacau-balau.

Kyungsoo bercerita api itu berasal dari apartemen sebelah. Saat itu ia sedang menonton televisi lalu tiba-tiba merasa panas dan susah bernapas. Kemudian segalanya menjadi kacau. Alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi nyaring dan orang-orang berteriak. Ia panik dan hanya sempat berpikir harus mengambil sesuatu untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia pun menyambar syal pemberian Jongin yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen.

Jongin menyodorkan sekotak tisu kepada Kyungsoo dan gadis itu menerimanya. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti. Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo terlihat lebih tenang. Ia mengeringkan air mata dan membersihkan hidung. Lalu ia memandang Jongin dengan cemas. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong. Sebaiknya malam ini kau tinggal di sini dulu." Jongin menunjuk cangkir teh di meja. "Minumlah. Masalah lainnya kita pikirkan besok saja."

Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun Kyungsoo masih agak tegang, Jongin melihat tangan gadis itu sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Kyungsoo meminum tehnya pelan-pelan, lalu memandang piamanya yang kotor.

Jongin berdeham. "Ibuku tidak meninggalkan pakaiannya di sini, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa meminjamkan bajuku."

Sementara Kyungsoo membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Jongin menelepon manajernya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana besok pagi," kata Jungsoo sebelum menutup telepon. "Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang duduk ketika Jongin menutup telepon. Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat penampilan gadis itu. Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang kebesaran untuknya, dan celana panjang yang ujungnya harus dilipat berkali-kali. Wajahnya sudah dibersihkan dan rambutnya basah karena baru keramas.

"Boleh aku pinjam teleponmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin menelepon temanku, Soojung. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah dengar tentang kejadian ini atau belum. Kalaupun sudah, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya aku baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja," sahut Jongin sambil menyodorkan telepon kepada Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memberikan sedikit privasi, walaupun tentu saja dari sana ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Soojung. Ini aku," kata Kyungsoo. "Oh, kau sudah tahu? … Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah cemas… Sekarang?"

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas.

"Emm… aku di rumah teman," gumam Kyungsoo, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "begini, Soojung, aku mau minta tolong. Aku boleh pinjam pakaianmu? Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa. Bahkan ponselku tidak sempat kuselamatkan… Besok pagi? Terima kasih banyak… Oh, alamatnya?"

Kyungsoo menyebutkan alamat rumah Jongin dan setelah itu menutup telepon.

"Apa kata temanmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sudah berusaha menghubungiku sejak tadi. Katanya dia bisa meminjamkan pakaiannya untukku. Tadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya ke sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahmu kepadanya."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia temanmu yang kauceritakan itu, kan? Yang sudah tahu segalanya tentang kita? Kurasa tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengangsurkan pesawat telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Jongin. "Jongin-ssi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kebakaran itu?"

Jongin menerima teleponnya dan menunjuk ke arah televisi. "Dari televisi."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa rambutmu begitu?"

Tangan Jongin langsung menyentuh kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia baru ingat ia tadi sedang mengeringkan rambut ketika melihat berita kebakaran itu di televisi. Saking paniknya, ia langsung melesat keluar tanpa memikirkan penampilan.

Jongin berdeham dan menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Tadi baru keramas," gumamnya tidak jelas, lalu kembali menyodorkan pesawat telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Kyungsoo. "Masih ada yang ingin kautelepon? Orangtuamu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Orangtuaku ada di Jakarta. Kurasa mereka tidak akan tahu tentang gedung apartemen yang terbakar di Korea. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Lagi pula sekarang sudah larut sekali. Lain kali saja baru kuceritakan kepada mereka."

"Baiklah, terserah kamu," kata Jongin. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar tamu di lantai dua. "Silakan," kata Jongin setelah membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Ketika berbalik, Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan tangan memegang pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Untuk semuanya."

Jongin membalas senyumnya. "Selamat malam."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Ketika membuka mata keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak sebelum menyadari ia sedang berada di rumah Jongin. Ia bangun dan duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Ia tidak bisa melukiskan perasaannya ketika kebakaran itu terjadi. Sepertinya saat itu ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena entah bagaimana ia sudah keluar dari gedung dan berdiri di tepi jalan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan samar. Dalam sekejap ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Sejak menyadari gedungnya terbakar, hati Kyungsoo diserang rasa panik, namun ia tahu ia harus tetap kuat dan tenang karena ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika ia berdiri kebingungan di tepi jalan sambil memandang apartemennya yang terbakar, Jongin datang. Kyungsoo merasa begitu lega melihat pria itu. Tiba-tiba ia tahu ia tidak perlu memasang sikap tegar dan tidak perlu berpura-pura takut. Ia bisa melepaskan sedikit ketegangan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia melihat jam kecil yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ternyata sudah pukul 09.25

Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Kira-kira pintu apa di situ? Kamar mandi?

Ketika Kyungsoo memutar kenopnya, ternyata memang benar itu pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya cukup besar, ada bak mandi dan pancuran. Di sana juga sudah tersedia keperluan dasar seperti sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan handuk. Ternyata mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya bagi tamu yang mungkin datang menginap. Kemarin Kyungsoo tidak memakai kamar mandi yang ini, tapi kamar mandi lain di lantai bawah, jadi ia cukup terkesan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Ia menuruni tangga dengan perlahan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo terlompat kaget mendengar suara Jongin. Ternyata laki-laki itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak sendirian. Jungsoo juga duduk di sana sambil memegang surat kabar pagi.

"Oh, Paman sudah datang?" Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka berdua. "Maaf, aku terlambat bangun."

Ia agak risi karena Jungsoo terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Meski bisa menduga paman yang satu itu sedang memandangi pakaiannya, ia bertanya juga, "Paman, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Jungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku lega kau tidak terluka. Ayo duduk. Mau sarapan? Ini ada roti."

"Terima kasih."

Jungsoo melipat koran dan meletakkannya di meja. "Tadi pagi aku mampir ke gedung apartemenmu. Kelihatannya buruk. Kurasa tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku dengar dari Jongin apinya berasal dari apartemen di sebelah apartemenmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan."

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengerutkan kening dengan cemas.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Jungsoo bertanya.

Kyungsoo memandangnya. "Belum tahu. Mencari tempat tinggal baru mungkin. Aku masih punya uang di bank, tapi…"

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Bisa tinggal bersama teman?"

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. "Temanku hanya Jung Soojung dan dia pasti akan mengizinkan aku tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara. Masalahnya, rumahnya tidak besar dan selain dia dan orangtuanya, masih ada dua adik laki-laki. Kalau aku tinggal di sana, kurasa aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka."

Jungsoo menatap Jongin, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja dulu untuk sementara?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin dan buru-buru menjawab, "Oh, itu tidak perlu. Itu—"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah hyung saja?" sela Jongin.

Jungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu sendiri di apartemenku hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Kau mau dia tidur sekamar denganku? Di rumahmu ini ada banyak kamar, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah."

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya panas. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? "Tidak, itu tidak perlu," katanya. "Aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan memandangnya. "Kaukira kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cocok dalam satu hari?"

"Soal itu…" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk dan mendesah. "Kurasa yang dikatakan hyung benar."

Jungsoo menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Baiklah, kita putuskan begitu saja. Untuk sementara Kyungsoo akan tinggal di sini sambil mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tentu saja aku juga akan membantumu mencari. Katakan saja padaku tempat seperti apa yang kauinginkan."

"Ini…," Kyungsoo memandang Jongin. "Tapi aku… Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Atau kau mau pulang ke Indonesia?"

"Aku masih harus kuliah."

"Kalau begitu, kau memang tidak punya pilihan," kata Jongin.

"Tapi…"

Jongin menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata. "Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu."

Jungsoo tertawa dan berkata pada Kyungsoo, "Kau boleh tenang, Kyungsoo. Kau pastinya juga sudah tahu Jongin digosipkan sebagai gay, bukan playboy."

Sontak wajah Jongin menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa melihat raut wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu. Lalu, "Oi, Kyungsoo," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menyusulnya ke pintu.

Jongin menunjuk ke monitor kecil di samping pintu. Ternyata monitor itu menunjukkan siapa yang sedang berada di depan pintu rumah. Kyungsoo melihat wajah gadis bermata sipit dengan rambut dikucir dan tangan memeluk kantong kertas.

"Itu temanmu?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Ya. Itu Soojung," kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat temannya nyaris pingsan karena sesak napas begitu mendapati Jongin yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Mata Soojung yang sipit melebar dan salah satu tangannya langsung naik ke dada seakan untuk menahan jantungnya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Soojung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh lengan Soojung yang tiba-tiba kaku.

Dengan agak tergagap-gagap, Soojung mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Jongin sambil membungkukkan badan. Jongin membalas salamnya dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini," bisik Soojung ketika ia duduk di sofa panjang ruang duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling. Saat itu Jongin sudah berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang duduk.

"Kenapa kau ini?" goda Kyungsoo sambil menyikut lengan temannya.

Soojung menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja bertemu Kim Jongin dan sekarang berada di dalam rumahnya. Aku duduk di sofanya. Aku menginjak lantai rumahnya. Astaga! Hei, kenapa kemarin kau tidak bilang kau berada di rumah Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo meringis melihat tingkah temannya. "Hei, temanmu ini baru mengalami bencana."

Soojung berpaling dengan cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Oh, ya, maaf. Aku lega kau tidak apa-apa. Ini kubawakan beberapa pakaian. Pakaian dalam juga. Pakaian dalamnya baru kubeli tadi pagi. Baju-baju itu punyaku. Ukurannya pasti cocok untukmu."

Kyungsoo menerima kantong kertas yang disodorkan Soojung. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Soojung mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Mm?"

"Kau tahu kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami. Kami tidak akan keberatan sama sekali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Aku pasti hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

Mata Soojung melebar. "Merepotkan bagaimana? Kau boleh tidur denganku. Soohyun dan Soohwa bisa pindah tidur di ruang tengah—"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adik-adikmu tidur di ruang tengah?" sela Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kalian akan dengan senang hati menerimaku, tapi aku sendiri akan merasa tidak enak kalau begitu."

Soojung terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Kyungsoo berdeham. "Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Hei, kaukira kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru dalam satu hari? Selama kau mencari kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Nah, kenapa kata-kata temannya ini persis seperti kata-kata Jongin? Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala dan berkata ragu, "Kurasa aku akan tinggal di… sini…"

Kyungsoo melihat Soojung menahan napas dan menatapnya kaget. Lalu Soojung mengerjapkan mata. "Di sini? Di rumah Kim Jongin?"

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong,"Kyungsoo mengulangi kata-kata Paman Jungsoo tadi. "Jadi kurasa… Ah, lagi pula Jongin-ssi yang menawarkan."

Tidak, sebenarnya tidak persis begitu, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Soojung ragu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kali ini giliran kata-kata Jongin yang Kyungsoo pinjam.

Tepat pada saat itu Jungsoo masuk ke ruang duduk bersama Jongin. Soojung yang melihat kedatang mereka langsung melompat berdiri seperti disengat lebah. Jungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kau teman Kyungsoo?" tanyanya ramah. "Apa kabar? Namaku Jungsoo."

Kyungsoo agak geli melihat temannya yang biasanya begitu cerdas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agar-agar di depan dua pria tampan.

"Ehm… Apa kabar? … N-nama saya Jung Soojung."

"Tidak usah bersikap resmi seperti itu," kata Jungsoo. "Kau teman Kyungsoo, itu artinya kau teman kami juga. Oh ya, apakah Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan padamu dia akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara?"

Soojung melirik Kyungsoo dan menjawab, "Sudah, tentu saja sudah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa."

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami sangat menghargainya."

Jongin juga ikut tersenyum kepada Soojung dan Kyungsoo merasa temannya sudah hampir ambruk ke lantai. "Maaf, tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu. Kami harus pergi sekarang, tapi kau bisa menemani Kyungsoo di sini. Pasti kalian ingin mengobrol banyak. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Ooh… tentu saja. Terima kasih," bisik Soojung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin berpaling kepada Kyungsoo. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?"

"Nanti aku akan keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus kubeli," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku juga ingin mampir dan melihat kondisi apartemenku."

"Sendiri?"

"Oh, Soojung akan menemaniku. Ya, kan?"

Soojung cepat-cepat mengangguk dan memasang senyum termanisnya ketika Jongin berpaling memandangnya.

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kunci cadangan ada di laci sebelah sana. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau keluar. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku pergi dulu."

Keempat orang itu saling bertukar kalimat "selamat jalan dan sampai nanti". Lalu setelah kedua laki-laki itu pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, seperti air bah, Soojung menumpahkan semua kata yang dipendamnya sejak tadi, "Wah, mereka berdua tampan sekali. Yang satu lagi itu siapa? Artis juga?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Bukan, paman itu manajer Kim Jongin."

Soojung mengangguk-angguk. "Manajernya? Namanya Jungsoo, ya? Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya 'paman'? Dia masih muda begitu."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Soojung menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Aku ingin tanya, kau yakin tidak ada hubungan istimewa antara kau dan Kim Jongin? Kau hanya menjadi pacarnya dalam foto? Hanya itu?"

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa aku merasa kalian terlihat seperti suami-istri. Dan—astaga, aku baru sadar kau memakai pakaian laki-laki. Pakaiannya?"

Kyungsoo menunduk memandang baju Jongin yang kebesaran untuknya. Bingung harus berkata apa. Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu menjawab karena Soojung tiba-tiba berkata, "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu Joonmyeon meneleponku kemarin malam."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh?"

Soojung melanjutkan, "Karena tidak bisa menghubungimu, dia meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Kukatakan padanya kau tidak apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia ingin tahu kau berada di mana."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. Kemarin malam kupikir kau bermalam di rumah salah seorang temanmu atau semacamnya. Itu yang kukatakan pada Joonmyeon. Hari ini aku baru tahu kau ada di rumah Kim Jongin."

"Kau tidak akan memberitahunya, kan?"

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Tentu saja tidak," sahut Soojung tegas. "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan Joonmyeon lagi. Ayo, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tentang kebakaran itu dan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di sini. Ada lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibuku? Ibu menyuruhku memintamu tinggal di rumah kami."

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

Annyeong readers tercinta #senyum pepsodent ala chanyeol  
>iya, ini beneran Rei, bukan dopelgangernya kok. dan iya, ini emang chapter sembilannya #wink<br>yup, ini surprise yang Rei mention tadi. gimana gimana?  
>eits, tapi jangan puas dulu. masih ada loh surprise lain. so, pantengin terus ffnnya ya. tapi jangan lupa sama belajar dan kerjaannya, hihihi<p>

**Thanks to (chapter 8)** :  
>sehunpou | Baby Kim | Kim YeHyun | | Lovesoo | yixingcom | shikyung3 | Kaisoo32 |<br>beserta segenap silent reader yg cakep-cakep

see ya next chap  
>yong ai, Rei ^^<p> 


	11. 열째 (Sepuluh)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>SEPULUH<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Jungsoo melihat Jongin sedang menelepon. Jadwal kerja Jongin hari ini cukup padat, tapi ia selalu telrihat menelepon setiap kali ada waktu luang. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Jungsoo tahu siapa yang sedang dihubunginya.

"Jongin, kau mau terus menelepon sampai kapan? Kau harus tampil sebentar lagi," tegur Jungsoo sambil menepuk punggung temannya.

Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi putar dengan kaki terjulur tersentak dan menutup ponselnya. "Oh, hyung."

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Tidak ada di rumah." Jongin seakan sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jongin. "Siapa?"

Jongin mendesah. "Sudah. Lupakan, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," ia mengingatkan Jongin sekali lagi.

Kali ini Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Hyung, setelah ini aku tidak punya jadwal kerja lagi, kan?"

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke rumah ketika ia mendengar telepon rumah berdering. Ia menutup pintu dan meletakkan kunci di meja. Harus diangkat atau tidak? Bagaimanapun ini rumah Jongin dan ia tidak bisa sembarangan menjawab teleponnya. Akhirnya ia membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menerima.

"Kalau kau ada di rumah, angkat teleponnya."

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar suara Jongin di mesin. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu sejak tadi." Suara Jongin terdengar agak jengkel.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, aku tidak sadar sudah sore. Ada apa mencariku? Ada yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau di mana?"

"Di jalan. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Mmm, kau mau kubuatkan makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menimbang-nimbang. "Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku bisa membuat bibimbab atau…"

Ia mendengar Jongin tertawa di ujung sana. "Aku belum seberani itu untuk mencoba masakan orang yang mengaku tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," protes Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah. Hari ini kita makan di luar saja. Aku yang traktir."

"Makan di luar? Kau ini bagaimana? Kau ingin orang-orang melihat kita?"

"Kalau dilihat pun kenapa? Bukankah kemarin wartawan sudah terlanjur tahu siapa dirimu?"

Kyungsoo tepekur. Benarkah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin? Kenapa sepertinya sudah lama sekali?

"Sebentar lagi wajahmu akan terpampang jelas di tabloid. Apa lagi yang bisa disembunyikan? Seluruh Korea akan tahu kau kekasihku. Apakah aku tidak boleh makan malam dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegap dan napasnya tertahan. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Halo? Kyungsoo, kau masih di sana?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Ya… ya."

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu."

Perlahan Kyungsoo meletakkan telepon. Ada apa dengannya? Ketika tadi Jongin berkata…

Kyungsoo menepuk pipi dengan kedua tangannya. "Kyungsoo, sadarlah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus kaupikirkan."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Jongin-ssi, kau serius mau makan di sini?" Kyungsoo tahu suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Ia dan Jongin sedang berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung hotel itu. Setelah tahu Jongin akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran hotel mewah, ia tidak bisa menekan rasa cemas di hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan. "Lihat pakaianku. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke restoran itu. Bisa-bisa aku diusir." Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang jins milik Soojung.

"Siapa yang berani mengusirmu?" tukas Jongin. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu. Ayo, masuk."

Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa menunggu komentar Kyungsoo lebih lanjut, Jongin berjalan sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Mereka masuk ke restoran dan segera disambut salah satu pelayan yang langsung mengantarkan mereka ke meja untuk berdua di dekat jendela kaca besar. Restoran itu cukup sepi, lampu-lampunya menyala redup menciptakan suasana remang-remang. Selain suara percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan berisik, terdengar alunan lembut musik jazz. Tidak banyak tamu yang terlihat dan itu bukan hal yang mengherankan. Tentunya hanya orang-orang dari kalangan kelas ataslah yang bisa makan di tempat seperti ini.

"Wah, bagus sekali," Kyungsoo bergumam senang ketika melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari ketinggian memang menakjubkan. "Kita ada di lantai berapa ya? Tinggi sekali."

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu," kata Jongin sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama," sahut Kyungsoo. Lalu ia kembali mengagumi kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu kota Seoul di bawah sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Jongin belum kembali. Kyungsoo mendesah dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke toilet. Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dan sedang berjalan kembali ke mejanya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo berbalik mengikuti sumber suara dan melihat wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dan tinggi sedang melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Perasaan Kyungsoo langsung tidak enak begitu melihat wanita itu. Perasaannya pun bertambah berat seiring langkah yang diambil wanita itu untuk mendekati dirinya. "Wah, Do Kyungsoo. Apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangka bisa berjumpa denganmu di sini," sapa wanita itu dengan ramah, tapi bagi telinga Kyungsoo keramahan itu terdengar dibuat-buat, sama seperti senyumnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar. "Apa kabar, sunbae? Lama tidak bertemu."

Yixing mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan berkata, "Joonmyeon-ssi akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Kau sendirian?" Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Yixing meneruskan, "Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kyungsoo diam saja, berdiri bergeming, dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang apartemenmu yang terbakar dari Joonmyeon-ssi. Aku senang kau selamat. Tapi aku agak mengkhawatirkan Joonmyeon-ssi."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat kaget. Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Aku tidak suka berputar-putar, jadi aku akan bicara langsung saja. Aku melihat Joonmyeon-ssi ikut cemas karena kejadian yang kaualami. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu karena kau baik-baik saja. Ya, kan? Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kalian sudah lama berakhir. Masalahmu sudah bukan masalahnya lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Sunbae—"

"Oh, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka. Ia mendesah dan berpikir kenapa kedua orang itu bisa datang ke tempat ini pada saat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Kyungsoo merasa risi diamati seperti itu, apalagi Yixing juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lihat sendiri, dia tidak apa-apa," sela Yixing sambil menyelipkan lengannya ke lengan Joonmyeon. "Benar, bukan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat."

"Kau sekarang tinggal di mana?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi dan Kyungsoo melihat air muka Yixing langsung berubah.

"Di rumah teman," jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

"Oh ya, kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Astaga. Apakah kedua orang itu sungguh-sungguh berpikir ia sudah begitu putus asanya sampai memutuskan untuk datang ke restoran semewah ini sendirian?

Yixing menarik lengan Joonmyeon dan cepat-cepat menyela, "Tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia sedang menunggu temannya. Nanti temannya malah merasa tidak enak kalau diajak bergabung karena tidak kenal dengan kita."

Kyungsoo ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras melihat sikap kakak kelasnya yang seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak mau melepaskan boneka beruang kesukaannya. Kapan ia pernah memberitahu Yixing ia sedang menunggu seseorang? Tapi herannya tebakan wanita itu benar. Ia memang sedang menunggu Jongin.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?"

Kyungsoo dan dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar dan dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Kyungsoo mendengar sentakan napas Yixing. Ada sedikit rasa puas di hati Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongin muncul, apalagi didukung kenyataan bahwa Jongin artis terkenal.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo, mengabaikan dua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak lama," sahut Kyungsoo agak linglung.

"Tadi aku pergi membeli ini," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tercengang melihat seikat besar mawar merah yang disodorkan Jongin ke arahnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo menerima bunga yang disodorkan Jongin, laki-laki itu seakan baru menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain yang melongo memerhatikan mereka. "Oh, maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihat Anda tadi. Apa kabar? Anda teman-teman Kyungie, ah, maksudku Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melihat mata Yixing berkilat-kilat, tatapannya tertuju lekat pada Jongin. "Anda Kim Jongin-ssi, bukan?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Benar," kata Jongin ramah. "Dan hari ini saya berencana menikmati makan malam yang romantis." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut, kemudian matanya ganti memandang dua orang di hadapannya yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya Anda berdua juga ingin menikmati makan malam yang romantis," Jongin melanjutkan dengan nada ramah seperti tadi. "Kami tidak akan mengganggu acara Anda lebih lama lagi. Senang berjumpa Anda berdua."

Selesai berkata begitu, dengan masih merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, Jongin menuntunnya kembali ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih atas mawarnya," kata Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali. Ia memandang bunga pemberian Jongin dengan gembira.

"Kau suka?"

"Mm, suka sekali." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kau sering memberikan bunga untuk wanita?"

Laki-laki itu hanya meringis. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita makan di restoran mewah. Lalu mawar ini." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil berusaha mengingat. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

Jongin tertawa. "Kalau aku yang berulang tahun, kenapa aku yang memberimu bunga? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menerima hadiah?"

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir lagi. "Kau baru tanda tangan kontrak baru atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Laki-laki yang tadi itu mantan pacarmu?" tanya Jongin dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Mm, dan wanita yang bersamanya itu kakak kelasku yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya."

Jongin menatapnya. "Kau ingin kita pergi ke tempat lain?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Untuk apa?"

Jongin masih terlihat kurang yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. "Bukankah ada kau yang menemaniku di sini?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Benar, ada aku di sini. Nah, sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Joonmyeon tidak menikmati makan malamnya. Ia terus-menerus melirik ke arah meja Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia berharap gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, tapi kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Gadis itu mengobrol dan tertawa gembira dengan Jongin. Tentu saja Joonmyeon sudah pernah membaca tentang hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, tapi waktu itu ia masih tidak ingin percaya. Hari ini Joonmyeon benar-benar melihat mereka berdua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan ternyata memang seperti yang ditulis di tabloid. Ia harus mengakui ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua bersama.

"Joonmyeon-ssi, aku sedang bicara padamu."

Joonmyeon tersentak dan menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Yixing memang wanita yang cantik dan menawan. Wanita itulah alasannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dulu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kyungsoo punya teman yang terkenal seperti Jongin. Bagaimana bisa?" kata Yixing sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku memang pernah membaca di majalah tentang hubungan Jongin dengan wanita yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak menyangka berita itu benar dan wanita yang dimaksud adalah Do Kyungsoo yang ini."

Joonmyeon hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi perkataannya.

"Nah, kau sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena sekarang dia sudah punya pacar yang terkenal," Yixing melanjutkan tanpa memandang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon bergumam sekali lagi dan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan Jongin menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo tertawa seperti itu? Ia sudah lupa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu pada tawa gadis itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi!"

Joonmyeon tersentak sekali lagi mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada tinggi.

Yixing sedang menatapnya kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarkan," Joonmyeon mencoba membantah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendengarku kalau kau terus memerhatikan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak memerhatikannya."

Yixing mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sudah cukup. Sekarang juga aku ingin pergi dari sini. Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Yixing, kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin makan malam di sini. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin pergi?"

Yixing melipat tangan di depan dada dan mendengus kesal. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain. Ayo, kita pergi."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yixing meraih tas tangannya dan bangkit dari kursi. Joonmyeon berusaha menahannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia mendesah dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Joonmyeon menarik napas, membayar makanan, dan menyusul Yixing.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Kyungsoo menyadari kepergian Yixing dan Joonmyeon dari restoran itu. Jongin juga.

"Mereka pergi," kata Jongin sambil melihat ke arah pintu restoran.

Kyungsoo hanya berdeham dan menatap piringnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia kesal. Kenapa perasaannya masih tidak enak ketika melihat Joonmyeon dan Yixing bersama? Kenapa ia masih belum bisa melupakan masalah delapan bulan yang lalu? Tidak mungkin ia masih mengharapkan Joonmyeon, kan?

"Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jongin. Laki-laki itu sedang mengamati wajahnya. "Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan tersenyum kecil. "Setiap kali menyebut nama mantan pacarmu dan setiap kali kau menerima telepon darinya, ekspresi wajahmu pasti jadi seperti itu. Ekspresi wajah yang tertekan, seakan-akan kau harus menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada di dunia."

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Maaf."

Jongin memandang ke luar jendela. "Nah, apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar kau tidak memasang wajah seperti itu lagi? Mmm… Ah, aku tahu!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Jongin berpaling kembali ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo bertambah bingung ketika Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari restoran. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin kembali dan berkata kepada Kyungsoo, "Setelah makan, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo turun ke lantai dasar gedung hotel itu.

"Jongin-ssi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka menyeberangi lobi utama hotel.

"Kau akan tahu," Jongin menjawab pendek.

Ternyata Jongin membawanya ke taman belakang hotel. Taman itu luas sekali dengan kolam renang besar di tengah-tengahnya. Lampu-lampu taman dinyalakan sehingga walaupun hari sudah malam, taman itu tidak terlihat gelap. Lampu-lampu di dalam kolam renang juga dinyalakan sehingga mereka bisa melihat dasar kolam renang dengan jelas.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali berada di udara terbuka," kata Jongin sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di pinggir kolam renang.

Kyungsoo melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan bingung. Kenapa Jongin membawanya ke sini? Tidak ada orang lain di taman itu. Meski sepi sekali, Kyungsoo menikmati kesunyian itu.

"Jongin, kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia adalah mendengarkan musik, makan keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Aku benar, kan?"

Kyungsoo agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia memberitahu Jongin tentang hal itu.

Jongin melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku tidak punya keripik kentang, aku tidak tahu kau suka musik apa. Bunga, kau sudah memegangnya."

Kyungsoo menatap mawar yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Jongin.

Jongin mendongak menatap langit yang gelap dan berkata, "Tidak ada bintang malam ini dan sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memanggil hujan." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, hanya tinggal satu yang bisa dilakukan."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat ketika Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Halo? Ya, Anda bisa memulainya sekarang," katanya kepada seseorang di ponsel. Setelah itu ia menutup ponsel dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menunjuk ke langit. "Coba lihat di sana."

Kyungsoo memandang ke langit yang gelap dengan dahi berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jongin. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi ketika ia mendengar bunyi desingan lalu letupan. Saat itu juga matanya melihat cahaya warna-warni di langit. Bunyi desingan dan letupan itu terdengar lagi, sambung-menyambung. Langit malam pun tampak semakin semarak dengan cahaya indah warna-warni.

Kembang api! Banyak sekali kembang api!

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke mulut. Matanya terpaku pada berkas-berkas sinar yang meluncur ke langit dan meledak menjadi bunga-bunga api. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kembang api sebanyak itu secara langsung dan merasa begitu takjub sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kembali menatap langit. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kembang api sungguhan, dan bukan dari televisi."

"Perasaanmu sudah baikan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke arah Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata laki-laki itu sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata, "Jauh lebih baik. Kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun, terima kasih."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau merasa tertekan. Kau sudah membantuku. Jadi kalau aku bisa membantu meringankan sedikit bebanmu, kenapa tidak? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu gembira seperti sekarang, itu saja."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Haah… malam ini indah sekali," kata Kyungsoo ketika ia dan Jongin tiba di rumah. Kyungsoo menciumi mawar yang ada dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara itu Jongin sudah berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari es, mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin, dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau punya vas bunga?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak salah ada di dalam lemari yang itu." Ia menunjuk lemari dapur lalu berjalan ke pianonya.

Kyungsoo membuka-buka lemari sambil bersenandung pelan. "Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan vas bunga berwarna biru, mengisinya dengan air, dan memasukkan bunga mawarnya ke sana. Ia mendengar Jongin memainkan beberapa nada lagu di pianonya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Jongin-ssi, nyanyikan satu lagu," pintanya. Lalu ia menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil membawa vas bunganya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kau harus membayar kalau mau mendengarkanku menyanyi?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan vas bunga di atas piano dan meringis. "Bukankah kau bilang kau mau membuatku gembira?"

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau juga pernah bilang kau akan memberikan apa pun yang kuinginkan kalau aku bersedia berfoto denganmu. Sudah lupa?"

"Aku pernah bilang begitu?" Jongin menengadah dan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bersandar pada piano, menunggu Jongin memulai lagunya.

Jongin mendesah. "Baiklah, kau ingin mendengar lagu apa?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Lagunya Jo Sung-Mo. Piano. Aku suka sekali lagu itu. Amat sangat romantis."

Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Piano? Kenapa kau meminta lagu yang sedih? Tidak ada lagu lain yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Tapi lagu itu bagus. Tidak suka? Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja mau menyanyikan lagu apa," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

Jongin berpikir sebentar, lalu meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano dan mulai memainkannya sambil bernyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris.

_I see trees of green, red roses too _

_I see them bloom for me and you _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world _

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika mengenali lagu What A Wonderful World yang sedang dinyanyikan Jongin itu.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white _

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world _

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky _

_Are also on the faces of people going by _

_I see friends shaking hands saying, "How do you do?" _

_They__‟__re really saying, "I love you" _

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow _

_They__‟__ll learn much more than I__‟__ll ever know _

_And I think to myself, "What a wonderful world" _

_And I think to myself, "What a wonderful world" _

Walaupun bahasa Inggris aktif Kyungsoo tidak terlalu lancar, ia bisa mengerti bila mendengar orang lain berbicara dalam bahasa itu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Jongin membuat dirinya seolah terbang ke angkasa, begitu damai, ringan, walaupun ia kembali menginjak bumi setelah lagu itu berakhir.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," puji Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan. "Tidak sia-sia kau tinggal lama di Amerika. Bahasa Inggris-mu sangat bagus."

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah puas?"

"Mmm, puas dan senang," ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk persegi hijau berhiaskan pita kuning. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas piano dan mendorongnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat kotak itu. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu dan tercengang ketika melihat di dalamnya ada ponsel yang sama persis seperti ponselnya yang hilang dalam kebakaran.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung dan kaget.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Kyungsoo, Jongin melanjutkan, "Susah sekali menghubungimu kalau kau tidak punya ponsel. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli ponsel yang lain sehingga kau tidak akan salah mengambil ponselku lagi, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana? Aku juga sudah meminta nomor yang sama, jadi ponsel itu masih menggunakan nomor yang sama seperti ponselmu yang dulu. Bisa langsung digunakan."

"Ooh… Terima kasih." Kyungsoo masih agak bingung. Ia mengamati ponsel pemberian Jongin, lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi ulang tahun? Jongin-ssi, ulang tahunku besok, bukan hari ini."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk ke arah jam dinding di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat jam dinding.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam. Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," kata Jongin. "Kau bahkan tidak sadar ya? Berarti kejutan yang sudah kusiapkan bisa dikatakan berhasil?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, lalu tertawa. "Astaga, jadi makan malam tadi, bunga, kembang api, dan ponsel ini, semua itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, aku juga baru menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Itu juga harus dihitung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

Kyungsoo masih bingung. "Tapi kenapa harus dirayakan malam sebelumnya? Kita bisa merayakannya beramai-ramai besok, maksudku hari ini, eh, besok. Ah, pokoknya bisa dirayakan pada harinya."

"Sebenarnya pagi-pagi nanti aku harus berangkat ke Jepang, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu pada harinya," Jongin menjelaskan.

"Ke Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa?"

"Kerja," sahut Jongin. "Kaukira untuk berlibur?"

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Belum tentu, tapi mungkin sekitar tiga hari."

Kyungsoo merenung.

"Oh ya, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada kue ulang tahun," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu kue segala," sela Kyungsoo. "Sudah banyak yang kaulakukan malam ini. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan aku sangat gembira."

"Terharu juga?"

"Terharu juga. Aku belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunku di tengah malam." Kyungsoo tertawa.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi piano dan berkata, "Baiklah, sudah malam, kau—"

"Tunggu dulu." Kyungsoo menahannya. "Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi ya?"

"Lagi?"

"Ayolah, sekali lagi saja," katanya sambil duduk di samping Jongin. "Aku suka melihatmu memainkan piano."

Jongin menyerah dan duduk kembali. "Baiklah, lagu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Jongin menatap tuts-tuts pianonya sambil berpikir, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Ini salah satu lagu favoritku. Judulnya Fly Me to the Moon."

Kemudian Kyungsoo memerhatikan jari-jari panjang Jongin menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano sementara bunyi dentingan piano yang lembut dan suara Jongin yang indah menghiasi kesunyian malam.

_Poets often use many words to say a simple thing _

_It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing _

_With music and words I__‟__ve been playing _

_For you I have written a song _

_To be sure that you know what I__‟__m saying _

_I__‟__ll translate as I go along _

Sambil bernyanyi, Jongin sesekali melihat ke arahnya dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa begitu… begitu… istimewa. Ya, istimewa. Makan malam, mawar, kembang api, hadiah yang diberikan Jongin untuknya, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di sebelah Jongin sambil mendengarkan laki-laki itu menyanyi khusus untuknya. Ia merasa bahagia. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Jongin atau bila laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan juga ia mulai suka mendengar Jongin bernyanyi. Matanya kini tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Jongin yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano.

_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars _

_Let me see whatSpring is like on Jupiter and Mars _

_In other words, hold my hand _

_In other words, darling, kiss me _

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more _

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore _

_In other words, please be true _

_In other words, I love you _

(Hiro, album: Coco d‟Or)

**TBC**


	12. 열한 (Sebelas)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>SEBELAS<strong>**  
>Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan<strong>

Sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelepon orangtuanya. Meski tidak yakin apakah orangtuanya sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu atau belum, ia tetap berpikir sebaiknya mereka diberitahu. Siapa tahu mereka malah sudah mendapat kabar dan tidak bisa menghubunginya karena ia sendiri baru mengaktifkan ponsel hadiah dari Jongin tadi pagi. Orangtuanya tentu akan khawatir setengah mati.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Bibi Chon sudah datang untuk membereskan rumah. Sebelum berangkat ke bandara tadi pagi, Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo, bibi itu biasa datang membereskan rumah tiga kali seminggu. Jongin juga menambahkan Bibi Chon sudah bekerja untuk keluarganya sejak lama dan bahwa dia bisa dipercaya seratus persen, sehingga Kyungsoo lebih tenang. Bagaimanapun keadaan tidak terlalu aman saat ini. Kalau kenyataan ia tinggal di rumah Jongin tercium wartawan, entah kehebohan apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri kepada Bibi Chon dan membiarkan wanita setengah baya bertubuh gemuk itu menjalankan tugasnya, Kyungsoo mengambil telepon rumah dan masuk ke kamar untuk menelepon orangtuanya. Seperti dugaan pertamanya, ternyata orangtuanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sekarang Kyungsoo malah harus berusaha keras menenangkan mereka.

Pertama-tama ia berbicara dengan ibunya, jadi ia berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"Ya, Kyungsoo nggak apa-apa, Ma. Nggak ada yang luka. Apinya memang besar dan Kyungsoo nggak sempat mengambil barang-barang… Apa? … Oh, setahu Kyungsoo sih nggak ada yang meninggal. Semuanya selamat… Tapi pemadam kebakarannya agak terlambat, jadi apartemen Kyungsoo sudah hangus semua."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar suara ayahnya di ujung sana dan ia ganti berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. "Appa, appa tidak usah khawatir begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Tidak terluka sedikit pun. Mama kenapa?"

Sepertinya ibunya sedang berusaha merebut telepon dari tangan ayahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri mendengar ibunya yang tidak sabaran. Akhirnya ibunya kembali menguasai telepon sehingga Kyungsoo kembali berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kamu pulang dulu ke sini untuk sementara?" ibunya menawarkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kyungsoo kan masih harus kuliah. Mama ini bagaimana?"

"Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal di rumah siapa?" tanya ibunya langsung.

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sekarang? … Ng, sementara ini Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah teman. Dia tinggal sendiri jadi nggak keberatan kalau Kyungsoo numpang sebentar. Lagi pula di rumahnya ada kamar kosong. Hari ini rencananya Kyungsoo mau cari tempat tinggal baru."

"Kamu bukan tinggal di rumah Soojung?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Bukan. Mama kan tahu sendiri rumah Soojung hanya cukup untuk mereka sekeluarga. Kalau tinggal di sana, Kyungsoo hanya bakal menambah beban Paman dan Bibi, kan? Soojung sudah meminjamkan pakaiannya untuk Kyungsoo, jadi Kyungsoo nggak mau lebih merepotkan lagi."

"Oh, begitu? Terus, siapa nama teman kamu itu? Berapa nomor teleponnya? Alamatnya di mana?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo agak enggan menjawab, "Teman Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, teman kamu yang mengizinkan kamu tinggal di rumahnya itu. Siapa namanya? Mama kenal dia?"

"Oh… oh… itu…" Dilema. Apakah ia harus berterus terang?

"Jangan-jangan kamu sekarang ada di rumah artis itu."

Kata-kata ibunya seperti petir di siang bolong. Jadi ibunya sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Mama ini ngomong apa sih?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengelak.

"Ada teman Mama yang cerita." Suara ibunya berubah datar. "Jadi?"

Kyungsoo tidak bersuara. Ia duduk bersila di tempat tidur sambil menatap jari-jari kakinya.

"Coba bilang terus terang sama Mama, apa kamu memang punya hubungan dengan artis itu?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menarik napas pelan. "Memang kenal," sahutnya agak takut-takut.

"Kenal? Seperti apa?" desak ibunya. "Terus, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kamu sekarang ada di rumahnya?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan akhirnya memilih berterus terang. "Ma, kami sama sekali nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kyungsoo hanya bermaksud membantu Jongin-ssi, nggak lebih dari itu. Mama harus percaya sama Kyungsoo. Memang benar, Kyungsoo sekarang tinggal di rumahnya, tapi ini juga hanya untuk sementara."

Kyungsoo mendengar ibunya mendesah lirih. "Mama nggak tahu, Kyungsoo. Memangnya kamu nggak punya teman lain yang bisa membantu? Kenapa harus di rumahnya?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, salah satu tangannya terangkat ke kening.

Ibunya melanjutkan lagi, "Entahlah, Kyungsoo, Mama benar-benar nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Terus terang saja, Mama merasa… Kenapa artis itu lagi?"

Kyungsoo juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sejak ia mengatakan setuju membantu Jongin, setiap hari ia selalu teringat pada hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diingat-ingat lagi. "Tapi, Ma, Jongin-ssi orang yang baik," katanya.

"Kamu sudah besar, sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang nggak. Terserah keputusanmu saja," kata ibunya. "Mama akan mengirimkan pakaian untukmu. Kamu perlu apa lagi?"

Setelah ibunya menutup telepon, Kyungsoo duduk merenung. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Cara itu biasa dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Nona."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara Bibi Chon memanggilnya dari luar. Kyungsoo segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat wajah Bibi Chon yang berseri-seri.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulut, Bibi Chon sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Saya menemukan ini di lantai. Apakah ini milik Anda?"

Kyungsoo menatap benda yang ada di telapak tangan Bibi Chon. Benda itu bros berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah mengilat dengan pinggiran keemasan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia baru ingat, di malam kebakaran itu ia sedang memandangi bros tersebut. Ternyata waktu itu tanpa sadar ia lalu memasukkannya ke saku piama. Kyungsoo bahakn sudah hampir melupakannya sampai benda itu muncul lagi di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apakah ini milik Anda?" Bibi Chon mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Ya, benar. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya."

Kyungsoo menerima bros itu dan Bibi Chon kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar. Ia kembali duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap bros itu. Ia mendongak memandang langit-langit kamar, menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya bergulir turun. Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya lagi.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

Soojung merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jari tangan. Ia dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk-duduk di kafe langganan mereka. Karena cuaca sore hari ini bagus sekali, mereka memilih meja di luar yang dinaungi payung besar bergaris-garis biru dan putih. Soojung mengamati temannya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Kyungsoo sedang mengaduk-aduk cappuccinonya dengan gerakan lambat. Soojung merasa sikap temannya agak lain. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering melamun, sepertinya banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya. Soojung pernah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Kyungsoo, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Soo-ya, hari ini Jongin pulang, ya?" tanya Soojung sambil lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, bahkan mengangkat wajah pun tidak. Ia masih terus mengaduk cappuccinonya.

Soojung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hei, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tanya, Kim Jongin kembali hari ini, bukan?"

"Oh, tidak. Tadi siang dia menelepon dan bilang tidak jadi pulang hari ini," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Katanya ada urusan mendadak atau semacamnya. Mungkin besok baru pulang."

"Begitu?" Soojung mengangguk-angguk dan terdiam. Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia bertanya lagi, "Wah, jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dengan artis Jepang?"

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. "Kalau dia memang bisa selingkuh atau setidaknya punya hubungan dengan wanita, bukankah sejak awal aku tidak dibutuhkan?"

Soojung ikut tertawa. "Benar juga," katanya. "Jadi kau akan pindah setelah dia pulang nanti?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan memiringkan kepala. "Mmm, begitulah. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku pindah begitu saja tanpa bilang dulu padanya, kan?"

Soojung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggal di rumah Jongin saja? Aku rasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Kau gila? Kalau ketahuan, itu bisa jadi skandal besar! Para wartawan tabloid gosip bakal jungkir balik saking senangnya," katanya. "Lagi pula ibuku juga marah-marah. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri. Masa aku bisa berdiam diri membiarkan Jongin menanggungku? Masa dia mau menanggungku? Yang benar saja."

Soojung berdeham, menatap kesepuluh kuku jari tangannya yang dipotong rapi dan berkata, "Bukankah dia suka padamu?"

Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, sudah tentu Soojung bisa menduga hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak sesederhana yang mereka katakan. Ia yakin Jongin tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia bisa yakin? Karena Jongin mengizinkan gadis itu tinggal di rumahnya, membelikan ponsel untuknya, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Lalu selama berada di Jepang, laki-laki itu sering menelepon Kyungsoo, kalau tidak menelepon, ia akan mengirim pesan singkat melalui ponsel. Soojung nyaris yakin sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tertarik pada Jongin, tapi ia tidak punya alasan kuat yang mendukung keyakinannya itu. Kyungsoo snediri tidak pernah secara blak-blakan mengatakan ataupun menunjukkan perasaan tentang masalah yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Soojung. "Kau sendiri juga bisa merasakannya, kan?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar. "Merasakan apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya, aku belum berterima kasih padamu karena sudah seharian ini kau menemaniku mencari apartemen baru. Kau mau membantuku memilih perabot, kan? Harus kukatakan dulu bahwa aku hanya sanggup membeli beberapa perabot dasar. Kalau pindah nanti, aku pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Soojung tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan dan bersandar kembali ke kursi plastiknya. "Tentu saja," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku akan membantumu."

Jongin melepaskan kacamata hitam setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju di jalan dan meninggalkan bandara. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke kursi dan menoleh ke arah Jungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanyanya.

Jungsoo menjawab, "Bukankah tadi kita bilang mau minum-minum bersama yang lain? Para anggota staf juga sudah bekerja keras di Jepang. Sudah sepantasnya mereka bersenang-senang sedikit. Kau juga."

Jongin berpikir sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik jasnya. Ia menekan tombol sembilan dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Menelepon dia?"

Jongin memandang manajernya dan mengedipkan mata.

"Irinya," kata Jungsoo sambil mendesah. "Mungkin aku juga harus mencari pacar."

Jongin tidak menanggapi kata-kata manajernya karena suara Kyungsoo sudah terdengar di ujung sana.

"Oh, ini aku," kata Jongin. Ia merasa semangatnya naik begitu mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Mmm, kau di mana?"

"Di rumahmu. Eh, kau masih ada kerjaan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Pulang makan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Memangnya di rumah ada yang bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Pulang makan ya? Aku tunggu."

"Oke," kata Jongin. "Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hei, kau tidak jadi minum-minum dengan kami?" tanya Jungsoo begitu Jongin menutup ponsel.

Jongin tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, hyung. Lain kali saja, aku yang traktir." Kemudian ia meminta sopir mengantarnya ke rumah.

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Wah, sebenarnya kita sedang merayakan apa? Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" tanya Jongin begitu ia masuk ke dapur.

Kyungsoo yang mengenakan celemek dan sarung tangan tahan panas sedang meletakkan sepanci _kimchi jjigae_ panas di meja. Ia mengangkat kepala ketika Jongin muncul. Senyumnya mengembang. "Sudah pulang? Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Melihat makanan yang ada di meja juga Kyungsoo yang mengenakan celemek, lalu mendengar gadis itu menanyakan bagaimana perjalanannya, Jongin jadi merasa agak kikuk.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, kau kenapa?"

Jongin tersentak dan memandang gadis di hadapannya. "Apa? Oh, perjalananku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo memeriksa kesiapan hidangan di meja, lalu beralih memandang Jongin. "Ayo, kita makan." Ia melepaskan celemek dan sarung tangannya.

Jongin duduk dan bertanya, "Kau yang masak semua ini?"

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menjawab, benar, akulah yang memasaknya, tapi kenyataannya bukan." Ia tertawa kecil. "Tadi pagi aku meminta Bibi Chon memasaknya. Aku hanya tinggal memanaskan."

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai makan.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Mmm, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada yang sedang dirayakan?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala dan berpikir-pikir. "Mmm, tentu saja ada. Banyak."

"Banyak? Seperti apa?"

"Kita merayakan kepulanganmu dari Jepang," kata Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau tahu hari ini tepat satu bulan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu? Itu bisa dirayakan. Kau juga boleh menganggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantuku."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. "Ada lagi?"

"Kita juga bisa merayakan apartemen baruku."

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tegas. "Ya, besok aku akan pindah."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kim Jongin-ssi kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku akan tinggal di sini dan menjadi bebanmu selamanya, bukan?"

"Beban apa?" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan terus berbicara, "Lagi pula, kalau wartawan tahu kita tinggal bersama, mereka pasti berpikir kita sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Memangnya kau mau membuat skandal baru lagi?"

Ah, perjanjian untuk menghapus gosip gay. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering melupakan hal yang satu itu.

"Menurut persetujuan yang dulu, aku hanya akan menjadi pacarmu dalam foto. Jadi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," kata Kyungsoo dan tertawa.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo hanya bergurau, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin ikut tertawa. Ia hanya menunduk dan meneruskan makannya.

Kyungsoo berdeham. "Jongin, sebenarnya perjanjian kita sampai kapan? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang disebutkan dalam kesepakatan, bukan? Kita sudah berfoto, aku bahkan sampai dikejar-kejar wartawan. Gosip gay sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kurasa sudah cukup."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Jongin, aku kan tidak bisa membantumu selamanya. Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, punya kehidupan sendiri. Sejak orang-orang mengenalku sebagai 'kekasih Kim Jongin', hidupku tidak sama lagi. Aku bukan artis dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Begitu? Kupikir banyak orang ingin punya kekasih orang terkenal."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku juga pernah berandai-andai seperti itu. Alangkah senangnya kalau kekasihku artis. Teman-temanku pasti iri setengah mati." Ia memandang Jongin dengan sorot mata geli. "Tapi kenyataan tidak persis seperti itu. Walaupun aku hanya kekasih gadungan Kim Jongin, itu saja sudah cukup sulit bagiku."

"Jadi kau tidak mau punya kekasih artis?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala sambil merenung, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Sebaiknya tidak."

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya. "Kalau begitu, apakah aku harus berhenti?"

Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apakah harus berhenti menjadi penyanyi?" Jongin mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus berhenti?"

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

**~Summer In Seoul~**

"Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Apakah ia salah dengar? Tidak, Jongin memang mengatakannya. Kyungsoo kaget mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. Apakah dia sedang bercanda? Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Raut wajahnya serius. Lalu? Bagaimana?

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan lain?" tanya Jongin lagi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari Jongin sedang memerhatikannya lekat, menanti jawaban.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Jongin, seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyungsoo. Itulah yang ditakutkannya, bahwa Jongin tidak bercanda. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Tapi sebaiknya kau tetap jadi penyanyi saja."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Karena kau memang cocok menjadi penyanyi." Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, biar kubereskan. Kau baru pulang. Istirahat saja."

Jongin tepekur sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk dan bangkit. "Baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu. Besok… mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu pindah rumah. aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Soojung akan membantuku."

Jongin mengangguk lagi, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

Kyungsoo memandangi punggung laki-laki itu. Ketika Jongin menginjak anak tangga kedua, ia memanggilnya, "Kim Jongin."

Jongin menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

_Karena menyukaiku_.

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih."

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

bonjour~  
>ehehehe, iya, ini Rei (lagi). btw, ini tanggal 13 januari kan? oke, HAPPY KAISOO DAY #ledakinconfetti<br>ciyee yang anniversary ciye. makin ketjeh dan makin mesra ya mami, papi #ciumsayang  
>terkhusus buat reader Rei yang tercinta sangat, chapter sebelas guys. SEBELAS !<br>yang semalem sama sepagi ini sempet review, big hughughug for you guys.  
>Lovesoo-ssi, anda review di jam keramat, huehehehe. yang pagi ini pada review, semangat ya guys #hughughug<br>oke, Rei udah kebanyakan ngomong. see ya next chappie #culikkaisoo

**thanks to :  
>chapter 10<br>**Lovesoo | | Kim YeHyun | sehunpou  
><strong>chapter 11<br>**sehunpou | shikyung3

yong ai, Rei ^^


	13. 두번째 (Dua Belas)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>DUA BELAS<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

"Kau sedang membaca atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan dan mengangkat wajah. Soojung yang duduk di hadapannya sedang memerhatikannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Mm?"

Soojung menutup buku yang dibacanya dan melipat tangan di meja. "Kita masuk ke perpustakaan ini satu jam lalu. Tapi selama setengah jam terakhir kau hanya memelototi halaman yang itu-itu terus. Kau memegang bolpoin, tapi tidak menulis. Kau melihat buku, tapi tidak membaca. Do Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Tidak ada. Hanya sempat bosan dan melamun sebentar."

Soojung mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja. "Kim Jongin tidak menghubungi-mu?"

"Mm," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa memandang temannya. "Sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak berhubungan dengannya. Lagi pula untuk apa? Masalah di antara kami sudah selesai. Aku sudah membantunya seperti yang dia minta. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan."

"Untunglah wartawan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu," kata Soojung. "Akhirnya, meski sudah tahu namamu, mereka belum pernah mendapatkan foto-fotomu yang jelas. Kau tidak mungkin hidup setenang ini kalau wajah aslimu terpampang di media cetak."

Saat itu ponsel Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di meja bergetar pelan. Ia meraihnya dan membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar. Kim Joonmyeon.

"Halo?"

"Kyungsoo, punya waktu sekarang?" suara laki-laki itu terdengar lesu.

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan memandang Soojung.

"Kenapa? Joonmyeon mau bertemu lagi?" tebak Soojung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar dan membereskan buku-bukunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Langit sudah nyaris gelap ketika Kyungsoo tiba di depan kafe yang disebutkan Joonmyeon. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu sudah menunggunya di dalam. Joonmyeon sedang duduk bersandar di sana dengan segelas air putih di meja. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kyungsoo masih ingat betapa dulu ia sangat memercayai laki-laki itu. Betapa dulu ia sangat menyukainya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kafe dan terdengar bunyi dentingan halus. Pelayan menghampirinya dan Kyungsoo segera berkata padanya bahwa temannya sudah menunggu. Dengan langkah ringan, Kyungsoo menghampiri Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu duduk membelakangi pintu, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik kursi di hadapan Joonmyeon lalu duduk.

Joonmyeon tersentak dan senyumnya mengembang. "Oh, tidak. Aku juga baru datang."

"Jus jeruk," kata Kyungsoo kepada pelayan yang menanyakan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyeon. "Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kaulihat. Kau sendiri?"

Joonmyeon meneguk airnya, lalu terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku sudah berpisah dengannya."

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Joonmyeon menatap mata Kyungsoo dan menjawab dengan nada yakin, "Karena kukatakan padanya aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat karena terkejut. "Apa?"

"Itu benar," kata Joonmyeon menegaskan.

Saat itu pelayan mengantarkan jus jeruk yang dipesan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kikuk, lalu kembali memandang Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu begitu tampan, dan selama mereka bersama ia selalu bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo. Tentunya sampai laki-laki itu meninggalkannya. Namun dari dulu, salah satu kelemahan Joonmyeon adalah tidak bisa memantapkan keputusan. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama pada satu pendirian.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan laki-laki itu memang serius.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengaduk jus jeruknya. "Aku akan jujur padamu. Ketika kita berpisah dulu, selama beberapa waktu perasaanku kacau sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang sudah kulakukan... apa yang belum kulakukan... sampai kau bisa membuat keputusan seperti itu."

Joonmyeon bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

"Selama beberapa waktu, aku sering memikirkanmu dan segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu," Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Tapi kemudian segalanya berubah. Perlahan-lahan, entah sejak kapan dan entah bagaimana, ada sesuatu yang lain yang menggantikan dirimu dalam pikiranku."

Joonmyeon menatap gelasnya. "Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meminum jus jeruknya dengan pelan.

Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa—setidaknya mau mencoba—kembali padaku?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas, lalu berkata, "Aku bisa melupakan semuanya, tapi aku tidak akan kembali pada orang yang sudah meninggalkanku."

Joonmyeon tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menerawang.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Sudah lihat?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia terus memandangi tabloid yang tadi disodorkan manajernya. Ada artikel yang menyebutkan hubungan Kim Jongin dan kekasihnya mulai retak karena kekasihnya itu menemui pria lain. Pria lain? Apakah mantan pacar Kyungsoo?

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sedang berpikir.

"Jongin."

Sepertinya Park Jungsoo mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Jongin mengangkat wajah dan meletakkan tabloid itu di meja kerja manajernya.

"Belum, aku belum menghubunginya," jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu? Kau sudah punya rencana?" desak Jungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Hyung mau aku melakukan apa? Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bantuan Kyungsoo kepada kita sudah selesai. Dia bukan kekasih Kim Jongin lagi, baik di dalam maupun di luar foto."

Jungsoo jelas terlihat bingung mendengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau akan membiarkan masalah ini? Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi wartawan kalau mereka bertanya?"

"Aku bisa menghadapinya. Hyung tenang saja."

"Aku heran, sudah satu bulan terakhir ini kau tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo," kata Park Jungsoo setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Jungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Biasanya aku tidak pernah salah tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hal-hal seperti apa?"

"Kukira kau menyukainya. Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah ditolaknya."

"Ah, begitu? Lalu kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sekarang kau sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Apa maksudmu dengan tidak menyerah?"

Senyum Jongin bertambah lebar. Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah manajernya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo sedang duduk melamun di bangku panjang di taman kampus ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat Soojung berlari ke arahnya. Benar-benar berlari. Ia tak pernah melihat temannya itu berlari sebelumnya.

"Astaga, capek sekali," kata Soojung dengan napas terengah-engah begitu ia tiba di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sini, duduk dulu," kata Kyungsoo sambil bergeser memberi tempat untuk temannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Soojung menyodorkan tabloid yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Kyungsoo. Perhatian Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada artikel yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

Soojung masih sibuk mengatur napas sehingga tidak bisa menjawab.

Kyungsoo membaca artikel itu tanpa bersuara. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kembali tabloid tersebut dan menarik napas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menulis berita seperti ini."

Soojung mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apakah menurutmu Kim Jongin yang mengatakan pada wartawan? Bukankah kau memang tidak membantunya lagi? Jadi bagaimanapun Kim Jongin memang harus 'putus' dengan 'pacarnya'."

Kyungsoo tertegun, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Entahlah," katanya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kepadanya?"

Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah temannya dengan kaget. "Tanya apa?"

Soojung mendengus jengkel. "Astaga, kau..."

Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya pada Jongin? Sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan berbicara. Lagi pula, Jongin memang tidak mungkin memperta-hankan cerita tentang kekasihnya, sementara orang yang membantunya menjadi "pacar" sudah tidak mau membantu lagi.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Soojung menatap temannya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa percaya Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukan apa-apa tentang artikel yang ditunjukkannya itu. Menurutnya, setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa menelepon Jongin dan bertanya atau menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Atau apa pun. Tapi anak bodoh itu hanya duduk melamun. Walaupun orang-orang masih tidak mengenali Do Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh ini sebagai Do Kyungsoo pacarnya Kim Jongin, Soojung merasa temannya ini harus tetap menjaga nama baiknya. Kenapa anak itu tidak keberatan disebut-sebut sebagai tukang selingkuh?

Soojung mengibaskan rambut ke belakang dengan perasaan jengkel. Bisa jadi malah Jongin yang mengatakan semua cerita itu pada wartawan untuk menyelamatkan reputasinya sendiri. Ya, itu mungkin saja.

"Hei, Kyung. Bagaimana kalau Jongin yang melakukan semua itu?" desaknya sekali lagi.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Soojung mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja, bukan? Makanya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi. Soojung melihat temannya buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan membukanya.

Kim Jongin?

"Halo?" Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedikit.

Bukan Jongin.

"Ya, Mister Key... Ya? Sekarang? ... Ya, saya mengerti."

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum kepada Soojung. "Soojung, aku harus pergi sekarang, Mister Key memintaku menemuinya."

"Bosmu memang drakula penghisap darah," celetuk Soojung. "Kau selalu bilang mau berhenti, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun mulai menulis surat pengunduran diri."

"Setidaknya jadwal kuliahku tidak pernah terganggu gara-gara dia," Kyungsoo membela atasannya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Soojung memandangi temannya yang berjalan pergi, lalu memandang tabloid yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sebaiknya masalah ini cepat diluruskan, sebelum para penggemar Kim Jongin mengamuk. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana liarnya para penggemar Kim Jongin kalau sudah dipancing. Mereka tidak akan rela idola mereka dicampakkan seorang wanita.

Semoga saja masalah in cepat selesai.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Miss Do, terima kasih karena sudah datang. Oh, terima kasih," Mister Key menyambut Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat di dalam studionya yang seperti biasa; berantakan. Hari ini rambut Mister Key dicat kuning dan tubuhnya dibungkus jaket kulit panjang yang kelihatannya sangat tebal. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Mister Key tidak merasa gerah.

Mister Key menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya ke arah beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik bening yang tergeletak di meja bundar di sudut ruangan. "Tolong antarkan kepada Kim Jongin, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Siapa?

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Miss Do, aku sedang sibuk sekali dan tidak ada yang bisa membantuku..."

Harus diantarkan kepada siapa?

"... Antarkan saja ke rumahnya. Kau sudah punya alamat rumahnya, bukan? ..."

Ke rumahnya? Rumah Kim Jongin?

"... Jangan bilang kau sudah menghilangkan alamat itu, Miss Do. Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi di mana kusimpan alamatnya..."

Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau kami bertemu?

"... Katakan saja model pakaian itu bisa menjadikannya trendsetter di kalangan anak muda..."

Apakah Mister Key membaca pikiranku?

"... Nah, ide-ideku sedang berontak ingin keluar dari otak. Aku sedang merasa kreatif sekali..."

Tidak, dia tidak membaca pikiranku.

"... Jadi pergilan sekarang juga, Miss Do, dan biarkan aku sendiri dengan ide-ideku."

"Menemui Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo agak bingung karena terlalu banyak hal yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya.

"Bukan, ayahnya," celetuk Mister Key dari balik meja kerjanya, lalu melanjutkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan, "tentu saja Kim Jongin. Bukankah pakaian itu untuk dia? Ayo, Miss Do, gerakkan kakimu."

"Oh, ya." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghampiri meja bundar dan mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang ditunjukkan atasannya tadi.

Ketika ia memegang kenop pintu untuk membukanya, Mister Key memanggil. Kyungsoo berbalik menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Mister Key sedang memegang tabloid, tabloid yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Soojung tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Miss Do. Aku tidak percaya sedikit pun berita ini," kata Mister Key tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk artikel yang membahas Kyungsoo itu. "Jadi cepat selesaikan."

Kyungsoo kaget. apakah Mister Key tahu tentang dirinya dan Jongin? Tidak mungkin.

Karena tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, Kyungsoo hanya memaksakan seulas senyum, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Karena kata-kata Jongin ketika mereka bertemu terakhir kali itu. Mungkin juga karena sudah lama tidak saling berbicara, jadi kalau harus mulai bicara lagi, sepertinya agak aneh. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Jongin.

"Mm? Mobil itu... seperti mobil Jongin," Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri ketika melihat mobil merah yang diparkir di jalan itu, tidak terlalu jauh di depannya. Ia menyipitkan mata memerhatikan mobil tersebut.

Seiring setiap langkah, semakin jelas terlihat ada tiga orang yang berdiri di dekat mobil itu. Seorang laki-laki dan dua wanita. Laki-laki itu mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Dari jauh saja Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengenali pria itu Jongin. Kyungsoo melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan dua wanita, bukan... lebih tepatnya dua gadis yang sepertinya siswi sekolah menengah. Kedua gadis itu berbicara penuh semangat sementara Jongin mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, oppa?"

Kyungsoo mendengar salah satu gadis itu bertanya penuh harap.

Jongin tersenyum dan baru akan menjawab ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo. "Oh."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari tiga orang itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menyapa Jongin? Ya, tentu. Setidaknya itu pasti harus dilakukan terlebih dulu.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Jongin sudah buru-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah cerah.

"Sudah datang?" tanya Jongin begitu berdiri di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Jongin lalu beralih memandang kedua gadis tadi. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya baru pulang sekolah. Kedua-duanya berambut panjang dan bertubuh tinggi kurus. Mereka juga sedang memerhatikan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Mereka Lee Eunji dan Cho Ahra," kata Jongin memperkenalkan kedua gadis tadi. Bagi Kyungsoo nama-nama itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti lupa, tapi ia mengangguk.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Menurut Kyungsoo senyum mereka agak menakutkan.

"Apa kabar, eonni?" sapa mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kami penggemar Jongin oppa," kata salah seorang gadis itu, rambutnya agak pirang. Kyungsoo sudah lupa siapa namanya.

Oh... ternyata penggemar.

"Eonni ini pacarnya Jongin oppa, ya?" tanya yang satunya lagi yang berambut agak keriting.

Bagaimana menjawabnya? Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang diam saja, lalu kembali memandang dua gadis di depannya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Si keriting memandangi Kyungsoo dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu berkata pelan, "Eonni berbeda sekali dengan yang di dalam foto."

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa selama ini, walau semua orang tahu Do Kyungsoo adalah pacar Jongin, mereka tidak pernah melihat wajah Do Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya dengan jelas.

"Kami membaca di tabloid kalian berdua sudah berpisah karena eonni suka pada pria lain," sela si pirang dengan cepat.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Makanya kalian jangan langsung percaya pada apa yang kalian baca di tabloid," Jongin menyela. "Kalian lihat sendiri, kami masih baik-baik saja."

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan, lalu mereka memandangi Kyungsoo. Kini mata mereka beralih ke Jongin.

Jongin menampilkan senyumnya yang paling menawan dan berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulang saja ya, sebelum orangtua kalian cemas. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kyungsoo agak kaget ketika Jongin meraih pakaian-pakaian yang sedang dijinjingnya.

"Sini, biar kumasukkan bawaanmu ke mobil," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menuntunnya ke mobil. Jongin membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, lalu langsung berjalan memutar ke sisi pengemudi.

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Jongin sempat melambai kepada kedua penggemarnya itu sambil berkata, "Sampai ketemu. Jangan keluyuran lagi. Langsung pulang ke rumah, mengerti?"

"Ya," jawab kedua gadis itu serentak.

Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum kepada mereka, lalu masuk ke mobil. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ketika mobil sudah mulai melaju, Jongin mengembuskan napas lega. "Untunglah kau datang," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah kehabisan akal tadi. Mereka memaksa mau ke rumahku. Masa tadi mereka sampai mencegatku di tengah jalan."

Sikap Jongin kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Ia berbicara seakan-akan waktu hampir sebulan tanpa berhubungan tidak pernah ada di antara mereka. Ternyata kekhawatiran yang menguasai Kyungsoo sejak tadi tidak beralasan. Kim Jongin masih seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Jongin yang memegang kemudi dan menatap lurus ke jalan. Jongin sudah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, tapi ia masih memakai topi. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya Jongin baru pulang dari mana. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku dan celana jins yang agak longgar. Apakah baru dari acara pemotretan? Pandangan Kyungsoo kembali beralih ke wajah Jongin. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat laki-laki itu. Sekarang Jongin ada di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihatnya, bisa mendengar suaranya. Entah kenapa, mendadak Kyungsoo merasa lega. Saking leganya sampai dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menyadari Jongin sedang menatapnya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil berpaling, memandang lurus ke depan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengundang mereka ke rumahmu saja? Biar mereka puas. Bukankah kau sangat memerhatikan penggemarmu?"

"Yang benar saja. Kalau mereka kuizinkan masuk, bagaimana kalau lain kali mereka datang berbondong-bondong dan semua mau masuk?" kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Pikiran ini membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Tadi sepertinya salah satu gadis itu memegang ponsel, tepat sebelum aku masuk ke mobil. Gadis yang pirang."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Mungkin... mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menghentikan mobil di depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memandangi rumah itu lewat kaca depan mobil. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat rumah ini dan tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu. Aneh sekali.

"Ayo, turunlah," kata Jongin sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Mm?"

Jongin memandangnya. "Bukankah kau ke sini untuk menemuiku?"

Kyungsoo tersadar. "Oh, ya. Benar." Ia segera membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

Jongin sudah mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian dari kursi belakang mobil.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin masuk ke rumah. Rumah itu sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Tentu saja, pikirnya dalam hati. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihat rumah ini?

"Ayo, masuk," kata Jongin sambil meletakkan pakaian-pakaian dari Mister Key di meja ruang duduk. "Kenapa malu-malu begitu? Kau kan juga sudah pernah tinggal di sini."

Kyungsoo mendengus, membuka sepatu, dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia. Kemudian ia menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Nah, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Jongin. Ia berjalan ke dapur. "Mau minum apa?"

"Itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk pakaian-pakaian di meja ruang duduk. "Mister Key memintaku membawakannya untukmu."

Jongin hanya memandang tumpukan pakaian itu sekilas lalu membuka lemari es. "Oh, kenapa repot-repot? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padanya aku akan ke butiknya besok."

Oh ya? Lalu kenapa Mister Key menyuruhnya ke sini? Kyungsoo heran.

Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali disuruh membawakan pakaian untuk Jongin, ia sudah heran. Kenapa Mister Key menyuruhnya membawakan pakaian untuk Jongin? Biasanya tugas Kyungsoo bukan itu. Tugas Kyungsoo sebelumnya adalah semacam asisten pribadi Mister Key, bukan kurir.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah."

"Ya sudah, minum jus saja. Ini."

Kyungsoo menerima sebotol jus apel yang disodorkan Jongin.

"Jadi hanya itu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Mm?"

"Kau kemari hanya untuk itu?"

"Oh," gumam Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya, "apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

Jongin meneguk air dan mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja."

"Sibuk sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Jongin berpikir sebentar. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan mengangguk-angguk. Tidak sibuk. Tidak sibuk katanya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mm?" Lalu sebagai jawaban, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Jongin tersenyum. "Rindu padaku?"

Mata Kyungsoo membesar. Apa katanya?

Senyum Jongin melebar. "Rindu padaku, kan? Aku benar, kan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak."

Jongin memasang wajah kecewa. "Tidak?"

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Wah, berarti usahaku sia-sia," kata Jongin sambil berjalan ke arah piano putihnya.

"Usaha apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk menghadap pianonya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Kyungsoo menghampirinya. "Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu main piano," kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri bertopang dagu di piano Jongin. "Mainkan satu lagu."

Jongin berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Aku akan main dengan satu syarat."

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu, menantangnya. "Syarat apa?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, kau mau memberitahuku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening karena merasa lucu. "Syarat apa itu?"

"Setuju atau tidak?" tanya Jongin sambil memosisikan sepuluh jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus, menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Supaya aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu," jawab Jongin ringan.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Apakah laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh? Apa maksudnya?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berdeham dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu kalau suatu saat nanti aku rindu padamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu berlari menemuiku, nanti kau capek."

Jongin tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia berseru pelan, "Ah, ada satu hal lagi sebelum aku main!"

"Apa?"

Ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Artikel itu," katanya ragu-ragu. "Artikel tentang 'perselingkuhanmu' itu... bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

"Oh..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," kata Jongin lagi. "Jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskan masalah itu lagi. Serahkan saja padaku."

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo sudah tahu bukan Jongin yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Maka tanpa ragu ia pun langsung mengangguk.

"Tapi, apakah kau memang... maksudku, apakah sekarang kau memang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang gosip-gosip seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku memang tidak percaya. Makanya aku bertanya langsung padamu," kata Jongin membela diri. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya darimu."

Kyungsoo meringis. "Tidak, semua yang ditulis di artikel itu tidak benar."

Jongin mengangguk. "Oke, aku percaya padamu. Ah, satu hal lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Apa lagi? Kau sebenarnya mau main atau tidak?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku rindu padamu, bolehkah kukatakan padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Kyungsoo berdebar-debar lagi.

"Boleh...," sahut Kyungsoo, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup. "Terserah kau saja."

"Aku rindu padamu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum itu. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun, tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun.

"Baiklah," kata Jongin akhirnya. "Sekarang lagu apa yang harus kumainkan?"

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

Well, Rei sampe kehabisan kata-kata buat kalian semua dear. Rei nggak nyangka responnya positif banget. Rei speechless #hughughug

buat Lady SooJong eonni, chapter12 eon. iya, chapter 12. makasih eonni udah marathon tengah malem buat pantengin laman Rei, wkwkwk  
>overdyosoo-ssi, kamu cerdas dear. itu dia maksud Rei, wkwkwk. kamu bakat jadi detekif deh kayaknya, ehehehe<p>

oh, Rei punya ff baru. dicek yah #blinkblinkblink #modus  
>pokoknya makasih banyak buat semua reader Rei, baik yg ninggalin jejak atau yang cuman gentayangan doang. Rei love you so much guys #kisshug<p>

**thanks to** :  
>lalat. pucing | shikyung3 | overdyosoo | Desta Soo | Lady SooJong<p>

see ya next chap  
>yong ai, Rei ^^<p> 


	14. 열세번째 (Tiga Belas)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>TIGA BELAS<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

"Kyungsoo, setelah Mama pikir-pikir, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlibat dengan artis itu lagi."

Kyungsoo memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya. "Mama, Kyungsoo kan sudah bilang bahwa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan dia nggak seperti yang Mama kira."

Di ujung sana, ibunya menghela napas berat dan berkata, "Mama nggak peduli kalian punya hubungan yang seperti apa, tapi yang penting, jangan bergaul dengan artis itu. Atau artis mana pun."

Giliran Kyungsoo yang menarik napas panjang.

"Awalnya Mama pikir kamu bisa menyelesaikannya, tapi sepertinya nggak begitu," kata ibunya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Kenapa kamu harus terlibat dengan dia? Memangnya kamu sudah lupa tentang Luna?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia merasa tidak perlu diingatkan pada masalah itu. Ia belum lupa. Tidak pernah lupa. Bagaimana bisa lupa? Sejak pertama kali bertemu Jongin sampai sekarang, setiap kali melihat Jongin, ia selalu teringat pada Luna, selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah keputusannya benar. Kini ia merasa ada yang salah pada keputusannya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak terlibat dengan Jongin, karena sekarang ini hatinya kacau, pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa tenang karena belum sepenuhnya jujur pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan katakan masalah kali ini berbeda dengan masalah Luna," kata ibunya lagi. "Karena walaupun berbeda, Mama nggak peduli. Tolong jangan terlibat dengan dia lagi."

"Jongin orang yang baik, Ma," kata Kyungsoo.

"Mama nggak tahu apakah dia orang yang baik atau jahat," sela ibunya cepat. "Yang Mama tahu, kematian kakakmu ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jadi jauhi dia, Kyungsoo. Jauhi dia."

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Kenapa Mama bicara seperti itu? Mama bicara seakan-akan Jongin sendiri yang menyebabkan kematian Luna."

"Bukan itu yang Mama katakan!" kata ibunya keras. "Mama hanya berpikir, kalau saja waktu itu Luna nggak ke Korea, kalau saja dia nggak ikut acara itu, sekarang dia pasti masih hidup."

Pada dasarnya ibunya bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Ibunya bukan orang yang suka berandai-andai. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Kyungsoo harapkan ketika ia memutuskan membantu Jongin. Saat itu tujuannya hanya untuk mengenal Jongin, mengenalnya lebih baik. Hanya sebentar dan sebatas itu. Ia tidak punya maksud apa pun. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu masalahnya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahkan perasaannya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini?

Setelah menutup telepon, Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia menyingkap tirai dan memandang ke luar jendela. Hujan. Sudah berapa lama? Ia tidak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat. Benar, kakak perempuannya, Luna, sudah meninggal. Luna dulu penggemar Jongin. Luna penggemar Jongin yang meninggal pada acara jumpa penggemar empat tahun lalu. Siapa yang bisa menduga Luna akan meninggal hanya karena menghadiri acara jumpa penggemar? Kyungsoo masih ingat ketika Luna meneleponnya empat tahun yang lalu.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

_"__Kyungsoo!" seru kakaknya gembira. "Acaranya baru selesai nih! Akhirnya aku ketemu Jongin! Aku melihat dia! Aku bahkan bicara dengan dia! Oh ya, aku berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Dapat dua. Satu buat kamu. Dan aku juga mendapat bros dari dia! Tadi dia membagikan sepuluh bros kepada penggemar-penggemarnya. Salah satunya aku! Beruntung banget, kan?" _

_Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan tertawa. "Aduh, senangnya. Pasti eeonni_ _satu-satunya orang Indonesia di sana. eonni_ _sempat bicara sama dia? Pakai bahasa apa? Memangnya eonni_ _bisa bahasa Korea?" _

_"__Jangan anggap enteng eonni-mu ini ya," kata kakaknya sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa bahasa Inggris sedikit-sedikit. Bahasa Korea? Setidaknya aku bisa bilang 'Saranghaeyo_, _Jongin oppa_'_. Itu yang paling penting." _

_Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar tawa kakaknya di ujung sana. _

_"__Kenapa sih kamu nggak mau ikutan? Rugi lho," kata Luna lagi._

_Kyungsoo meringis. "Ih, eonni_ _kan tahu aku bukan penggemar Jongin. Untuk apa berdesak-desakan demi melihat seseorang yang tidak aku suka? Memangnya seperti eonni_ _yang demi melihat Jongin saja harus naik pesawat ke sini." _

_"__Cinta perlu pengorbanan," kata Luna puitis, lalu tertawa lepas. _

_Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa. _

_"__Ya sudah, sekarang aku lagi nunggu dia keluar," kata Luna. "Wah, mulai hujan nih. Oh, nah, nah, nah... itu dia udah keluar. Udah dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku pasti pulang. Jangan makan dulu. Tunggu aku. Annyeong_!"

_Itu terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar suara Luna. Luna tidak pulang makan. Kyungsoo menunggunya pulang untuk makan, tapi dia tidak pulang. Setelah menunggu lama, telepon berbunyi dan Kyungsoo nyaris lumpuh mendengar berita itu. Ia tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya kemudian. Semuanya menjadi kabur. Kalau tidak salah, ia langsung menelepon orangtuanya di Jakarta, lalu berlari ke rumah sakit. Luna tidak membuka mata ketika Kyungsoo tiba di rumah sakit. Kakaknya tidak membuka mata saat Mama dan Ayah tiba di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak membuka mata ketika Mama memanggil namanya. Luna tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi._

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan dan menyadari pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan, namun air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sekarang harus bagaimana? Jongin... haruskah ia memberitahu laki-laki itu?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menghapus air mata dan meraih ponsel itu. Ia melihat layar ponsel yang menyala. KJI. Jongin.

"Halo?"

"Kyungsoo?" Terdengar suara Jongin. "Sudah makan?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau menelepon cuma untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Jongin. "Sudah makan, belum?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam," sahut Kyungsoo. "Kau belum makan?"

"Belum. Aku baru selesai syuting untuk acara televisi," jawab Jongin, lalu terdengar suara bersin.

"Kau kenapa? Flu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Hanya saja cuaca agak dingin hari ini," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengar sepertinya Jongin sedang membersihkan hidungnya.

"Sekarang sedang hujan. Jangan berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Pakai baju yang tebal sedikit," kata Jongin menasihati.

"Memangnya kau ibuku?" balas Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hanya berusaha menunjukkan sedikit perhatian. Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi makan dengan Jungsoo hyung."

"Jongin-ssi."

Ah, apakah dia barusan memanggil Jongin?

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tadi ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tapi setelah menyadari Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya, ia berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu ada yang mau kaukatakan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku?" gurau Jongin.

"Mm."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu menetapkan hatinya. "Mm, aku memang rindu padamu."

"Oke, itu artinya aku harus berlari menemuimu sekarang," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Itu tidak perlu."

"Kau ada di rumah, kan? Tunggu di situ. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Jongin-ssi, tidak usah. Lagi pula sedang hujan—Jongin-ssi? Halo? Jongin-ssi. Astaga." Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya heran. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Apakah dia serius?

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Jongin hampir tidak bisa memercayai telinganya sendiri. Kyungsoo rindu padanya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Jongin, kau mau makan di mana?" tanya manajernya yang baru masuk ke ruang rias. "Mau makan bersama—hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Jongin memandang Jungsoo sekilas dan berkata, "Maaf, hyung. Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo sekarang."

"Oh? Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu?" tanya manajernya lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? Kyungsoo kenapa?"

Jongin yang sudah berjalan mencapai pintu berbalik dan menatap manajernya. Ia tersenyum melihat manajernya kebingungan.

"Dia rindu padaku," kata Jongin, lalu keluar meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih terlihat bingung.

Kyungsoo mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Begitu cepat sudah sampai? Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Jongin sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu datang kemari," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau kehujanan—"

Kyungsoo tercengang ketika Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Napasnya tercekat dan untuk sesaat Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana cara bernapas kembali.

"Jongin-ssi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Jongin masih tetap memeluknya. "Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin, kenapa rasanya seolah sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu?" gumam laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo cuma tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang kau belum makan?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. "Benar juga. Ayo, temani aku makan di luar."

"Sebentar." Kyungsoo menahannya. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Jongin tentang Luna?

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Memang sebaiknya dikatakan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah harus sekarang? Tidak, ia harus berpikir dulu. Ia harus memikirkan kata-katanya. Ia akan memberitahu Jongin, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Baik, kutemani kau makan di luar."

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi sirene, seperti sirene ambulans atau mobil polisi. Bukan, bukan bunyi sirene. Itu bunyi bel pintunya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha membuka mata. Ia melirik jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Soojung?" katanya setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mundur selangkah agar temannya bisa masuk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Soojung menerobos masuk. Kyungsoo agak heran melihat sikap temannya. Ia menutup pintu kembali dan masuk menyusul temannya.

Soojung berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wajahnya serius sekali.

"Soojung, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Soojung membuka tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," kata Soojung. Ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menerima kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Soojung. Begitu membaca kertas pertama, tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Aku mendapat artikel itu dari internet dan aku mencetaknya," kata Soojung.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Kalimat-kalimat artikel itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

_...Siapa sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo? Kekasih Jongin atau seseorang yang ingin membalas dendam? ... Do Kyungsoo adalah adik penggemar Jongin yang meninggal dunia saat jumpa penggemar empat tahun lalu... Apa maksudnya mendekati Jongin? ... Membalas dendam atas kematian sang kakak... Jongin sudah tahu? Atau tidak... Sekadar menebus dosa? ... Rasa kasihan... _

Ada juga foto dirinya. Jelas sekali. Foto ini... Kyungsoo ingat, pasti diambil ketika ia bertemu dua gadis penggemar Jongin di tengah jalan. Saat itu ia merasa mereka memegang ponsel. Ternyata mereka memang sedang memotretnya saat itu. Mereka memotretnya dan mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

"Soo-ya, apa artinya itu?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dari mana mereka tahu semua ini?"

Soojung mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo dan mengguncangnya. "Maksudmu semua ini benar?"

Kyungsoo menatap Soojung dengan pandangan bingung. "Ya... Tidak... Ya... bukan, tidak."

"Demi Tuhan, jawab yang benar!" seru Soojung.

Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai. Tangannya masih memegang kertas-kertas itu.

Soojung menarik napas dan ikut duduk di lantai. "Baiklah," katanya pelan. "Aku akan bertanya dan kau menjawab."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap temannya, lalu menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Benarkah kau punya kakak?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kakakmu penggemar Jongin yang meninggal dunia itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi dan mendengar napas Soojung tercekat.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Selama ini aku berpikir kau anak tunggal."

"Tapi, Soojung, yang tertulis di artikel ini... tentang balas dendam... itu tidak benar. Aku tidak punya maksud seperti itu. Kau harus percaya padaku," kata Kyungsoo panik.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu," kata Soojung. "Sekarang masalahnya bukan itu. Para penggemar Jongin sangat marah, kau tahu? Di setiap website Jongin ada artikel-artikel semacam ini, juga komentar-komentar yang tidak enak. Ini bisa jadi skandal besar, Soo-ya. Dan kau sekarang sudah bukan orang asing lagi. Wajahmu sudah terpampang di internet. Sebentar lagi juga akan terpampang di tabloid-tabloid. Kau akan dikejar-kejar wartawan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Jongin sudah tahu tentang kakakmu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Jongin. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia belum sempat... Kyungsoo bergegas bangkit dan meraih ponselnya.

"Jongin belum tahu?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Soojung bertanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Ia menekan tombol ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar, lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Tidak aktif. Ponsel Jongin tidak diaktifkan. Kyungsoo mencoba nomor telepon rumahnya. Tidak diangkat juga.

Ia menutup ponselnya dengan gerakan lambat. Kepalanya terasa berat. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Soojung.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik jaketnya dari dalam lemari.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Jongin duduk di depan komputernya dengan kepala tertunduk. Pagi ini ia terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Saat itu entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan seperti itu, seakan-akan perasaan bahagia tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama. Ternyata memang terbukti. Pagi-pagi sekali Jungsoo sudah menelepon, menyuruhnya membuka komputer, dan masuk ke sebuah website.

Jongin membaca artikel-artikel yang tertera di website itu. Apakah itu benar? Penggemarnya yang meninggal dunia empat tahun lalu itu kakak Kyungsoo? Saat ini ia baru menyadari hal-hal kecil yang dulu membuatnya heran, tapi saat itu ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Jongin ingat, saat itu mereka sedang makan daging panggang di rumah Jungsoo hyung. Jungsoo hyung memberitahu gadis itu tentang jumpa penggemar Jongin. Kyungsoo kelihatan kaget lalu terbatuk-batuk, lalu ia bertanya, "Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Kemudian ketika ia meminta bantuan Kyungsoo memilihkan hadiah untuk penggemarnya, gadis itu mengusulkan bros. Ketika Jongin mengatakan ia sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarnya, gadis itu berujar, "Aah, benar juga."

Kyungsoo juga pernah bertanya padanya tentang kecelakaan empat tahun lalu itu. Saat itu wajahnya agak pucat, Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia juga berkata, "Kurasa... kau tidak salah."

Jongin juga teringat pada kata-kata manajernya dulu. Jungsoo pernah berkomentar bahwa ia merasa aneh Kyungsoo tidak meminta imbalan apa pun untuk berfoto dengannya dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

Jongin mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap layar komputer. Apakah Kyungsoo sungguh ada hubungannya dengan penggemarnya yang meninggal itu? Apakah gadis itu ingin membalas dendam? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo sudah berkata kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa duduk saja. Apa yang sedang ditunggunya? Ia harus menemui Kyungsoo. Ia harus bicara dengannya. Bicara apa? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Yang pasti, ia harus bertemu gadis itu.

Tepat pada saat Jongin bangkit dari kursi, telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menerimanya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan baru akan keluar dari pintu ketika terdengar suara manajernya di mesin penjawab telepon.

"Jongin, tolong angkat teleponnya. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Jongin!"

Jongin hanya bergeming menatap mesin penjawab telepon.

"Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau harus datang kemari."

Jongin tahu siapa "mereka" yang dimaksud Jungsoo. Para produser dan agennya.

Ia mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu. Setelah itu aku baru ke sana."

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, banyak wartawan sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Ia bisa mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari depan pagar. Jongin langsung masuk ke mobil, membuka pagar rumah dengan remote control, dan melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan wartawan-wartawan itu. Ia tidak bisa memberi komentar apa pun. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoo.

Belum begitu jauh meninggalkan rumah, Jongin melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang berlari menuju rumahnya.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Kyungsoo berlari secepat mungkin. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Jongin. Ia harus bertemu laki-laki itu. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Sebentar lagi sampai. Tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil merah melaju ke arahnya. Mobil Jongin. Ia berhenti berlari, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Pasti Jongin juga sudah melihatnya, karena mobil itu langsung berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo melihat jendela mobil diturunkan. Jongin menatapnya dari balik kacamata gelapnya. Kyungsoo tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena masih berusaha mengatur napas.

"Masuklah," kata Jongin. "Ada banyak wartawan di belakang."

Kyungsoo menurut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak berbicara. Jongin tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo ingin memulai percakapan, tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dari sikap diam Jongin, Kyungsoo yakin laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang artikel di internet itu. Apakah Jongin marah? Entahlah. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan hati-hati. Sulit melihat ekspresinya dari balik kacamata gelap. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih diam dulu.

Mobil Jongin terus melaju ke arah luar kota. Kyungsoo memperkirakan mereka sedang menuju pantai. Ternyata memang benar. Akhirnya Jongin menghenti-kan mobil di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Di sebelah kanan mereka terbentang laut luas. Di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat beberapa rumah makan.

Kyungsoo duduk tegang sementara Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Jongin membuka kacamata gelapnya namun tetap memakai topi. Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Keluarlah," katanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengaman perlahan-lahan. Otaknya terus menyusun kata-kata yang ingin diutarakannya pada Jongin. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri dan setengah bersandar pada bagian depan mobil, memandang laut.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya. Ia ingin membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tidak suka melihat Jongin yang pendiam seperti ini.

"Maaf," gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Maaf?

Jongin masih tetap memandang ke laut. Ia mengembuskan napas. "Maafkan aku," katanya sekali lagi. Nada suaranya lemah, seakan-akan ia tidak bisa mengucap-kan kata-kata yang lain lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening karena heran. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum samar. "Mengenai kakakmu," katanya. "Maafkan aku."

Hati Kyungsoo terasa seolah diremas. Kenapa Jongin yang harus meminta maaf? Justru ia sendiri yang ingin meminta maaf karena tidak menceritakan hal ini sejak awal.

"Tidak," gumam Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah."

"Jadi, artikel itu benar?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak suka mendengar nada suara Jongin yang seperti itu. Laki-laki itu kelihatan sedih, putus asa, kecewa.

Kyungsoo menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Benar, dulu aku punya kakak perempuan. Benar, dia meninggal empat tahun lalu. Dan benar, dia meninggal setelah menghadiri acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Kepala Jongin tertunduk. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Jongin bertanya pelan, "Kukira kau anak tunggal."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, lalu kembali menatap laut. Kata-katanya mengalir lancar. "Sebelum ibuku menikah dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah menikah dengan orang Indonesia. Luna anak hasil pernikahan ibuku dengan suami pertamanya. Tapi ketika Luna berusia dua tahun, ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dua tahun kemudian, ibuku menikah dengan ayahku. Aku lahir. Ketika usiaku sepuluh tahun, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Luna tidak ingin ikut, jadi ia tetap tinggal di Jakarta bersama neneknya. Walaupun begitu, hubungan kami sangat baik. Ia sering datang ke Seoul, tapi tidak pernah bisa berbahasa Korea."

"Empat tahun yang lalu, ia datang ke Seoul untuk menghadiri jumpa penggemarmu. Dia salah satu penggemar terbesarmu. Selalu membicarakan dirimu. Kadang-kadang aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat mengidolakan Jongin. Sebelum pergi ke acara itu, dia terus berusaha mengajakku menemaninya ke acara jumpa penggemar itu, tapi aku tidak mau. Katanya aku akan rugi karena tidak mengenal Jongin, tidak mendengar Jongin menyanyi."

"Aku ingin kau mengerti aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya. "Karena itu aku tidak pernah punya dendam terhadapmu. Mungkin awalnya kau sempat heran kenapa aku bersedia membantumu, kenapa aku bersedia terlibat dalam urusanmu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengenal dirimu, mengenalmu lebih baik. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kakakku sangat menyukaimu. Aku berpikir, bila aku bisa memahami alasan kakakku menyukaimu, aku akan merasa lebih memahaminya dan perasaanku akan membaik. Hanya itu."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. "Seharusnya kuceritakan lebih awal. Maafkan aku."

Jongin memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Lalu," katanya, "apakah kau sudah bisa memahami kakakmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan yang tepat. Apakah ia sudah bisa memahami Luna? Apakah ia sudah menemukan jawaban kenapa Luna sangat menyukai Jongin?

"Kurasa belum," jawabnya.

"Belum?"

Kyungsoo menoleh memandang Jongin. Laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang susah ditebak artinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya," Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "karena menurutku apa yang kurasakan berbeda dengan apa yang Luna rasakan."

Dahi Jongin berkerut tidak mengerti.

_Sepertinya rasa suka yang dirasakan Luna terhadapmu berbeda dengan rasa suka yang kurasakan terhadapmu_, kata Kyungsoo dalam hati. Matanya menatap mata Jongin lurus-lurus.

Kerutan di dahi Jongin perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ketika baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Halo? ... Mm... Aku mengerti."

Jongin hanya mengucapkan kata-kata pendek itu, lalu menutup flap ponselnya kembali.

"Dari Paman Jungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihatnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk. "Mm."

"Kau disuruh menemuinya, bukan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin... Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya kita tidak saling bertemu dulu untuk sementara? Maksudku, karena ada masalah seperti ini. Kurasa kita berdua juga perlu... berpikir."

Jongin mengembuskan napas keras-keras, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Masing-masing menikmati keheningan yang hanya diselingi deburan ombak. Entah kenapa ada sepercik perasaan damai ketika itu. Kalau boleh, Kyungsoo ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Ia ingin menikmati kesunyian itu, perasaan damai itu, dan suara laut yang menenangkan dengan Jongin di sampingnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja sekarang," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Kyungsoo bergerak, berniat menjauhi mobil, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa pergelangan tangannya dicekal. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jongin sedang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya tanpa memandangnya. Mendadak saja ia merasa sulit bernapas.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata Jongin dengan nada rendah. "Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah itu kita akan bicara lagi. Kau... kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berkata sekali lag, "Kita kembali saja sekarang..."

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

chapter 13 is cominggggg~~~~~~  
>udah gitu aja. rei udah mabok ngelus-elus keyboard #waks<br>xiexie buat para reader yang selalu setia 'neror' rei. teror kalian semangat buat rei #hughughug

yong ai,  
>Rei ^^<p> 


	15. 열 네번째 (Empat Belas)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>EMPAT BELAS<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo mengalami hari-hari biasa. Walaupun juru bicara Jongin sudah meluruskan gosip itu, tentu saja tidak semua pihak menerimanya sebagai kenyataan. Masih saja ada penggemar Jongin yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan menyebarkannya di internet. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa berjalan-jalan sendirian di tempat umum lagi. Sekarang banyak orang yang mengenalinya, terlebih lagi remaja-remaja penggemar Jongin. Ada yang bersikap sopan, hanya tersenyum ketika mengenalinya. Tapi ada juga yang kasar, menuduhnya memperalat dan menghancurkan nama baik Jongin, bahkan ada yang menuduhnya memanfaatkan kecelakaan kakaknya sendiri demi mendapatkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa yang mengalami masa-masa sulit tidak hanya dirinya sendiri, tapi juga Jongin. Laki-laki itu harus menghadapi mimpi buruknya sekali lagi. Orang-orang kembali membicarakan kecelakaan empat tahun lalu yang melibatkan dirinya dan yang mengakibatkan salah seorang penggemarnya meninggal dunia.

Sejak mereka kembali dari pantai itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali belum berbicara dengan Jongin. Sudah seminggu lebih. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo ingin meneleponnya, tapi kemudian membatalkan niatnya. Ia merasa sebaiknya tidak menghubungi laki-laki itu untuk sementara ini, seperti yang mereka sepakati. Tapi bagaimana ini? Hatinya tidak tenang.

"Miss Do."

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh. Mister Key sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, Mister Key?" Ia bergegas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Miss Do? Aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali," kata Mister Key. "Wajahmu juga pucat seperti bulan."

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Aku minta maaf."

"Karena Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget. "Oh, Mister Key, itu—"

Mister Key mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikan kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Miss Do, aku tidak percaya pada gosip-gosip yang beredar. Aku percaya padamu. Do you understand that?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Mister Kim berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursinya yang besar. "Tapi kau memang menyukainya, kan?"

Pertanyaan Mister Key yang langsung dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Kyungsoo masih diam.

Ternyata Mister Key mengartikan sikap diamnya sebagai jawaban "ya". "Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Mister Key menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. "Benar juga," katanya. "Dia pasti sedang banyak urusan sekarang ini. Kalau semuanya sudah diselesaikan, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghubungimu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sedikit, lalu keluar dari studio Mister Key. Ia berjalan ke ruang penerimaan tamu yang saat itu sedang kosong. Ia duduk di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela kaca yang besar. Banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

_Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, maukah kau memberitahuku? ... Agar aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu. _

Benarkah? Tidak, ia tidak akan mencobanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggamannya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan jantungnya langsung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Jongin.

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ya?" Kenapa suaranya terdengar serak?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas begitu mendengar suara Jongin.

"Baik-baik saja?" suara Jongin terdengar lagi. Suaranya terdengar ceria, ringan, dan santai.

"Mm," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan mata untuk menghalau air mata. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa.

Jongin mendesah panjang. "Bagaimana ini? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, tidak mendengar suaramu, rasanya aneh sekali. Sepertinya semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang benar. Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin kalau aku meneleponmu dan mendengar suaramu, aku akan merasa lebih baik. Sekarang setelah mendengar suaramu, aku memang merasa lebih baik, tapi timbul masalah lain." Hening sejenak. "Aku jadi semakin ingin melihatmu."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Apa aku boleh berpikir seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata, tapi kali ini air matanya tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Bisa membantuku?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Katakan 'Jongin, fighting!' sekali saja."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menghapus air mata dengan telapak tangannya. "Jongin, fighting!" katanya.

Ia mendengar Jongin mendesah puas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu. Aku akan bertahan. Dan kau sendiri, Kyungsoo, fighting!"

Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dengan perlahan. Ya, bertahanlah, Kyungsoo.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Kau mau ke Jakarta?"

Kyungsoo memandang Soojung sambil tertawa kecil. "Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di kafe langganan ketika Kyungsoo memberitahu Soojung ia akan pulang ke Jakarta tiga hari lagi. Ternyata temannya kelihatan lebih terkejut daripada yang disangkanya.

Soojung mengempaskan tubuh ke kursi dan mendesah. "Kau sedang melarikan diri?" tuduhnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Melarikan diri dari apa?"

"Dari Jongin," jawab temannya langsung.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri dari dia?"

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Jakarta?"

Kyungsoo ikut bersandar di kursi. "Hanya ingin berganti suasana. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Kau tahu sendiri di sini aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Tidak sebelum masalah itu beres. Lagi pula ibuku sudah marah-marah."

Soojung menatap Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa marah?"

"Tentu saja marah kalau kedua anak perempuannya mendadak jadi bahan pembicaraan tidak enak di tabloid-tabloid, di saat yang sama pula," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak menyalahkan Jongin atas kecelakaan kakakmu itu, kan?" tanya Soojung hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas dan menegaskan sekali lagi, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Karena kami perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Walaupun aku tidak menyalahkannya, bagaimanapun pasti ada ganjalan di antara kami. Apalagi aku juga harus memikirkan ibuku."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Soojung bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Jakarta?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin cuma satu minggu. Mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku akan kembali."

"Kau sudah memberitahu Jongin soal ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Apakah perlu?"

"Kurasa itu pertanyaan bodoh."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahunya."

"Jangan memintaku melakukannya," kata Soojung begitu melihat tatapan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri."

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Jongin memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Lima menit lagi ia harus tampil di depan kamera. Hari ini ia akan tampil dalam acara bincang-bincang yang cukup populer. Tentu saja gosip yang paling hangat tentang dirinya akan dikonfirmasi. Tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah siap. Melalui cermin, ia melihat Jungsoo menghampiri dari belakang. Manajernya menunjuk jam tangan. Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Begitu membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel, ia tersenyum. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak menghubungi gadis itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meneleponnya?

"Halo?" katanya begitu ponselnya ditempelkan di telinga.

"Ini aku." Terdengar suara Kyungsoo di ujung sana.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu bertanya, "Sedang apa?"

"Sebentar lagi _on air_," sahut Jongin sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Begitu?" kata Jongin senang. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di bandara."

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ia salah dengar. "Di mana?"

"Di bandara."

Ia tidak salah dengar. "Kenapa ada di bandara? Menjemput seseorang?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jakarta. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengatakan itu."

Tunggu... Jakarta? Jakarta, Indonesia?

Sepertinya Jongin tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan pikirannya, karena Kyungsoo menjawab, "Ya, aku akan pergi ke Indonesia. Sudah cukup lama aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku."

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya mendadak terasa lemas.

"Sekitar seminggu," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Hanya untuk liburan."

"Begitu."

"Oh, aku harus masuk sekarang. Jaga dirimu."

Jongin masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Mm... Kau juga," gumamnya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan hubungan, Jongin masih memegangi ponsel di telinganya.

Gadis itu akan pergi. Jongin mendadak merasa tidak bertenaga. Walaupun ia bisa memahami kenapa Kyungsoo ingin pergi ke Jakarta, kenapa Kyungsoo merasa perlu menjauhkan diri dari Korea untuk sementara, tetap saja ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi. Walaupun sangat ingin pergi ke bandara sekarang, ia tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Kyungsoo pasti sudah masuk ke pesawat. Itulah sebabnya kenapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya lebih awal. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin pasti akan mencegahnya kalau memang bisa. Memikirkan gadis itu akan pergi membuat Jongin cemas. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tidak kembali? Tidak bertemu Kyungsoo beberapa waktu ini saja sudah membuat Jongin agak panik, seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, apalagi sekarang.

"Jongin, ayo, sudah saatnya."

Jongin menoleh ke manajernya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memberi tanda. Lalu ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Jongin, _fighting!_

**TBC**

**Rei's speak here !**

cuman mau ngomong HAPPY JONGIN DAY !  
>tambah cakev, dancenya makin kece, disayang hyung-saeng, terutama kyungsoo #ciumsayangdariRei<br>buat para reader kesayangan Rei, tungguin Rei selalu ya #wink  
>see ya next chap ;)<p>

yong ai, Rei ^^


	16. 열 다섯 번째 (Lima Belas)

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>LIMA BELAS<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

"Hei, lagi dengerin lagu apa nih?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara yang bernada ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Zitao, saudara sepupunya yang sebaya dengannya, masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, Zitao sudah meraih kotak CD yang sedang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Cakep amat nih cowok," komentarnya ketika melihat cover depan CD yang gambarnya foto Jongin itu. "Lho, Kyung, kok ada tanda tangan segala? Ini beneran tanda tangan penyanyi ini? Lo pernah ketemu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan merebut kotak CD itu kembali. "Ya. Waktu itu aku pergi ke acara jumpa penggemarnya."

Ia melihat Zitao hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahu. Ada kalanya ia ingin seperti sepupunya itu. Zitao gadis yang periang, santai, dan berbakat dalam bahasa. Lihat saja, walaupun menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di Paris bersama ayahnya dan hanya sesekali mengunjungi ibunya di Jakarta bila sedang liburan seperti sekarang, bahasa Indonesia Zitao tanpa cela. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak kesulitan mengikuti perkembangan bahasa gaul Indonesia. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang bahasa Indonesia-nya masih terdengar agak resmi.

"Ada rencana apa hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kok pagi-pagi sudah ke sini?"

"Gue bosan di rumah," jawab sepupunya ringan. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan merapikan ikal-ikal rambutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, lo kok tiba-tiba nongol di Jakarta. Bikin kaget aja. Lagi patah ati?"

"Apa?"

"Udah punya gebetan belon sih?" Zitao mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Apa itu gebetan?"

Mata Zitao melebar. "Yee... lo ini orang Indonesia apa bukan?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Maksud gue tuh, lo udah punya cowok yang ditaksir belon? Udah punya cowok belon? Gitu lho."

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. "Sudah," jawabnya sambil menunjuk gambar cover depan CD Jongin. "Ini dia."

Zitao meringis. "Iye, gue juga punya affair sama Brad Pitt," katanya cepat. "Gimana sih, ditanya baek-baek kok jawabnya gitu."

Kyungsoo juga sudah memperkirakan Zitao tidak akan percaya. Ia menatap wajah Jongin di cover CD itu. Sudah satu minggu ia berada di Jakarta, dan selama satu minggu itu ia tidak bisa melihat foto-foto dan artikel Jongin di tabloid dan di televisi. Namun masih ada Soojung yang sering mengirimkan SMS untuk menceritakan kabar terbaru. Jongin juga kadang-kadang mengirim SMS untuk mengabarkan keadaannya.

"Zitao, bisa pinjam handphonemu sebentar?"

"Pourquoi? Kenapa?" tanya Zitao sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Pulsaku sudah habis. Aku mau kirim SMS ke temanku di Korea. Aku mau bilang lusa aku akan balik ke Korea," Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Zitao menggeleng-geleng sambil mendesah. "Lo jangan ngomong pake bahasa yang seresmi itu dong. Gue jadi merinding nih. Pake aku-kamu segala. Emang kita pacaran?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. Zitao membantunya mengirim SMS kepada Soojung dalam bahasa Inggris karena ponsel Zitao tidak memiliki fasilitas huruf hangeul dan karena Kyungsoo sendiri tidak begitu bisa bahasa Inggris. Menulis bahasa Korea tanpa hangeul terasa terlalu aneh.

"Nih, udah kekirim," kata Zitao, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kita cabut yuk!"

"Apa? Kamu mau ke mana?"

Zitao memandangi dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding, berbalik ke kiri, berbalik ke kanan, lalu mendekatkan wajah ke cermin, seakan-akan ingin memeriksa apakah ada setitik debu di ujung hidungnya. "Kita ke Bandung. Mau nggak?" usul Zitao sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari cermin. "Gue lagi pengin jalan nih. Bukan cuma lo yang patah ati. Gue juga lagi bete. Hari ini kita have fun aja. Ayo dong! Lelet amat sih nih anak. Ganti baju sana!"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kamu pasti kembali hari ini?" tanya Soojung dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan toko yang menyerahkan barang belanjaannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara di ujung sana.

"Mm," jawab Kyungsoo. Suaranya kurang jelas karena sambungan internasional. "Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dua jam lagi aku akan berangkat lagi ke bandara. Pesawatku berangkat tengah malam, jadi menurut jadwal aku akan sampai besok pagi."

Soojung mendorong pintu kaca toko dan keluar. "Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara nanti."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi sendiri. Bukankah kau harus membantu ibumu?"

"Biasanya tidak ada pelanggan yang datang pada jam-jam segitu," bantah Soojung. "Jongin sedang di Amerika Serikat, jadi tidak bisa pergi menjemputmu."

"Aku tahu. Dia pulang hari ini juga, tapi mungkin sampai di Seoul agak malam besok."

Soojung meringis. "Rupanya kau masih berhubungan dengan dia. Memangnya ibumu tidak marah-marah?"

Soojung mendengar temannya tertawa kecil di seberang sana, lalu Kyungsoo berkata, "Tidak, sebenarnya ibuku tidak benar-benar marah. Ibuku hanya sedih karena teringat lagi pada Luna. Ibuku juga kesal karena kedua anak perempuannya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di Korea. Tapi sekarang gosipnya sudah mereda, kan?"

Soojung mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Jongin sudah menyelesaikannya. Entah bagaimana. Setidaknya sekarang dia memang sibuk sekali."

"Oh, begit—AHH!"

Soojung berhenti berjalan. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Halo? Halo? Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Soojung menatap ponselnya, lalu menelepon ponsel Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa. Soojung mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap tidak bisa.

Awalnya Soojung tidak begitu merisaukan hubungan telepon yang terputus, tapi ketika tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo di bandara waktu ia menjemput keesokan harinya, ia mulai cemas. Ia kembali berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo, tapi tetap tidak bisa tersambung.

Soojung kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu nomor telepon rumah Kyungsoo di Jakarta. Ia harus menghubungi siapa? Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada SMS yang diterimanya dari Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan ponsel saudara sepupunya. Soojung memeriksa ponselnya. Semoga saja SMS dari nomor ponsel sepupu Kyungsoo itu masih ada.

Ah, ternyata belum dihapus. Syukurlah.

Soojung cepat-cepat menghubungi nomor itu dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Halo?" Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Suara perempuan. Saudara sepupu Kyungsoo atau bukan? Sepertinya memang benar.

Soojung berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris secara kilat. "Hello," katanya ragu-ragu. "Is this Kyungsoo's cousin?"

"Yes," jawab perempuan itu. Suaranya terdengar aneh. "This is Zitao. Who's speaking?"

Untunglah sepupu Kyungsoo bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar. "My name is Soojung. Kyungsoo's friend from Korea," kata Soojung memperkenalkan diri. "I need to ask you something. Kyungsoo told me that she would arrive in Korea today, but I couldn't find her at the airport. She couldn't make it?"

Begitu mendengar jawaban sepupu Kyungsoo, mata Soojung terbelalak. "Apa?! I'm sorry... what was that? Can you say that again, please?"

Soojung merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Begitu memutuskan hubungan, ia langsung menghubungi Jongin melalui ponsel Jungsoo karena ia tidak punya nomor ponsel Jongin. Tidak tersambung. Mungkin Jungsoo dan Jongin sedan berada dalam pesawat yang membawa mereka pulang ke Korea dari Amerika Serikat.

Soojung menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras. Ia mengacak-acak rambut dengan perasaan putus asa. Ia harus segera memberitahu Jongin apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Lelah sekali," gumam Jungsoo sambil masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu depan bandara.

Jongin menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah kembali ke Korea hari ini. Benarkah telah nyaris satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir ia bertemu gadis itu? Hari ini ia bakal bisa menemuinya. Jongin merasa semangatnya pulih kembali begitu berpikir ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo.

Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk menjalani hari-hari. Karena ingin melihat dan bersama gadis itu, maka ia tetap bertahan, tetap bangun di pagi hari, tetap bernapas. Sekarang Jongin bisa memahami apa artinya bila seseorang ingin tetap bertahan hidup demi orang lain. Ia sering menonton drama yang tokoh utamanya mengidap penyakit parah yang mematikan, namun ingin tetap bertahan hidup demi orang yang dicintainya. Sebelum ini, Jongin tidak terlalu memahami perasaan seperti itu tapi sekarang, walaupun tidak mengidap penyakit apa pun, ia ingin tetap hidup. Karena dalam hidup ini, ada seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Karena dalam hidup ini, ia ingin selalu bisa melihat dan bersama orang itu.

"Aneh. Teman Kyungsoo yang bernama Soojung itu sudah meneleponku belasan kali."

Lamunan Jongin dibuyarkan suara manajernya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jungsoo sedang mengerutkan kening menatap ponselnya.

"Soojung?" tanya Jongin.

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Aku juga baru tahu setelah kuaktifkan ponselku kembali."

Jongin ikut mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengaktifkannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jungsoo berbunyi.

"Dari Soojung," kata Jungsoo dan segera menjawab teleponnya.

Jongin memerhatikan manajernya berbicara dengan teman Kyungsoo itu.

"Soojung-ssi, bicaranya pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan," kata Jungsoo. "Jongin? ... Ya, dia ada di sini... Mau bicara dengannya? ... Oke, sebentar."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Mendadak saja perasaannya tidak enak. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?

Ia menerima ponsel dari Jungsoo. "Ya?"

"Jongin-ssi, aku ingin memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi ponsel Paman Jungsoo tidak aktif dan aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu." Jongin mendengar suara teman Kyungsoo itu agak gugup dan kacau.

"Aku dan Jungsoo hyung memang baru turun dari pesawat, jadi ponsel kami berdua tidak aktif tadi," Jongin menjelaskan. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Kyungsoo..."

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas?

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Ia sendiri mulai panik. "Di mana dia?"

"Kyungsoo masih di Jakarta."

"Dia tidak pulang hari ini? Kenapa?"

Soojung tidak bersuara sejenak. Jongin baru akan memanggilnya ketika gadis itu berbicara lagi. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apa?"

Kali ini penjelasan Soojung mengalir dengan lancar. "Tadi aku sudah menelepon saudara sepupunya yang ada di Jakarta karena ponsel Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia yang mengatakan padaku Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Taksi yang ditumpanginya terlibat dalam tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol."

Jongin merasa dadanya berat sekali, susah bernapas, darahnya seolah-olah membeku begitu saja. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Belum sadar." Suara Soojung mulai pecah. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai menangis.

Belum sadarkan diri... Ya Tuhan...

Jongin berusaha keras untuk menarik napas. "Di rumah sakit mana? ... Aku mengerti... Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri...

"Jongin, ada apa? Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit?"

Jongin mendengar suara Jungsoo, tapi ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. Pikirannya kalut.

"Hei, Jongin!"

"Aku harus ke sana," katanya cepat tanpa memandang manajernya. "Aku harus ke Jakarta."

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Zitao memeluk lunch box dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain membetulkan letak tali tasnya. Lunch box berisi makanan itu akan diberikannya kepada orangtua Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggui Kyungsoo semalaman di rumah sakit. Ibu Zitao yang menyuruhnya membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

Ia melangkah memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit besar itu dan berjalan ke lift. Siang ini ia tidak ada jadwal apa pun, sorenya juga tidak ada acara penting. Zitao berencana membujuk paman dan bibinya itu istirahat. Ia bisa menjaga Kyungsoo bila paman dan bibinya mau pulang sebentar. Zitao merasa kasihan pada kedua orang itu. Kemarin ibu Kyungsoo banyak menangis dan ayah Kyungsoo juga sempat menangis setelah melihat anak perempuan terbaring di kamar rumah sakit dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka.

Ting!

Zitao tersentak mendengar denting bel yang menandakan terbukanya pintu lift. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan keluar dari lift. Ketika akan membelok menuju kamar Kyungsoo, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo ia melihat dua laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo. Zitao melihat pamannya merangkul bibinya yang sesekali menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Zitao menyipitkan mata. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat salah satu dari kedua laki-laki itu. Bukan yan berkacamata, tapi yang berdiri di samping temannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Raut wajah laki-laki itu kelihatan kusut. Tunggu... bukankah laki-laki itu sama dengan laki-laki yang fotonya ada di sampul depan CD yang pernah ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kepadanya? Zitao memerhatikan lebih cermat lagi. Benar... memang orang itu. Orang itu berarti... artis?

Kemudian Zitao melihat orangtua Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti si laki-laki berkacamata. Si artis menundukkan kepala kepada orangtua Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak ikut pergi. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

Laki-laki itu memegang pegangan pintu kamar sejenak. Tidak bergerak. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Jongin merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Seluruh tenaganya seakan sudah terserap habis. Dadanya terasa begitu berat. Ia naik pesawat pertama yang bisa didapatkannya ke Jakarta, lalu langsung ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Ketika ia bertemu kedua orangtua Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya, ketika ia berbicara pada mereka, meminta supaya ia diizinkan melihat Kyungsoo, ia masih merasa dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Ia masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan hatinya seakan diremas begitu kuat ketika melihat gadis itu berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Jongin menghampiri tempat tidur dan memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang lebam. Kepalanya diperban, begitu juga siku dan sebelah kakinya.

Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Ini aku," bisiknya pelan.

Gadis itu tetap diam tidak bergerak.

Jongin menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir melupakan wajahmu. Kalau aku sampai lupa bagaimana wajahmu, aku tidak bakal bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku akan terlalu sibuk berusaha mengingat wajahmu sampai-sampai tidak mampu memikirkan masalah lain. Gawat, kan?"

Ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan ujung jemarinya. "Sekarang setelah melihatmu, aku baru ingat. Ah, benar... Matamu seperti ini... hidungmu seperti ini... mulutmu... dahimu... dan rambutmu."

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa wajahmu?" Jongin mendesah. "Ingatanku memang buruk, aku tahu. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Menurutku, aku harus melihatmu setiap hari supaya tidak lupa. Itu artinya kau harus selalu di sisiku, bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Zitao menghampiri pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan ragu-ragu sebentar. Ia tidak punya pikiran atau maksud apa pun. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di kamar Kyungsoo. Karena itu ia memantapkan hati dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat laki-laki itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya di balik pintu. Zitao melihatnya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangannya. Zitao tertegun melihat cara laki-laki itu memandang saudara sepupunya. Belum pernah ada orang yang menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Zitao bukan tipe orang yang romantis, tapi ia merasa tatapan itu begitu tulus. Ia pasti sudah luluh jika ada orang yang menatapnya penuh perasaan seperti itu.

Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara. Samar-samar Zitao bisa mendengar suaranya, ia tahu laki-laki itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, tapi tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Sambil berbicara, laki-laki itu menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dengan ujung jemarinya. Hanya dengan ujung jemari, dan perlahan sekali, seakan-akan takut akan menyakiti gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Zitao menahan napas, terkesima melihat laki-laki itu dan Kyungsoo. Suara laki-laki itu pelan dan dalam. Walaupun Zitao tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang diutarakannya, herannya ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir melalui ucapan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas berat. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan saat itu Zitao mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik, "Sarang hae..."

Kerongkongan Zitao tercekat dan entah kenapa air matanya bergulir turun. Yang membuat Zitao tersentuh adalah cara laki-laki itu mengucapkannya: dengan segenap perasaan, seolah-olah tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Zitao tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, tapi ia tahu arti kalimat barusan.

Aku mencintaimu...

**TBC**


	17. 열 여섯 번째 (Enam Belas) LAST CHAPTER

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>ENAM BELAS<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

Beberapa hari setelah itu Jongin terus berada di Jakarta. Jungsoo sibuk membatalkan dan menyusun ulang jadwal kerja Jongin. Jongin ingin berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Ia juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lebih mengenal kedua orangtua Kyungsoo. Setelah mengenal mereka secara pribadi, ia baru mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa sebenarnya kedua orangtua Kyungsoo tidak membencinya karena kejadian empat tahun lalu.

"Masih sama. Belum sadar," kata Jongin sambil duduk di bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga dan bersandar ke dinding. Ibunya menelepon dari Amerika untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. "Tentu, Ibu. Kalau ada kabar apa pun, aku akan menelepon Ibu... Ya, hyung masih di sini menemaniku... Ibu tidak usah mencemaskan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri... Ya, bye."

Jongin menutup ponsel dan memejamkan mata. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia lelah, tapi tidak bisa terlelap. Orangtua Kyungsoo juga begitu. Ayah Kyungsoo sudah kembali bekerja tapi datang menjenguk putrinya tiap sore. Ibunya selalu berada di rumah sakit. Tadi sepupu Kyungsoo yang bernama Zitao datang dan kini menemani ibu Kyungsoo pergi makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Jongin kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, di sisi tempat tidur. Dokter pernah berkata, bila Kyungsoo sadarkan diri, ia akan baik-baik saja. Masalahnya, dokter tidak tahu kapan Kyungsoo akan sadar. Gadis itu tetap terbaring tak bergerak, tidak membuka mata.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengerutkan kening. Apakah ia salah lihat tadi? Sepertinya kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergerak. Tidak, ia hanya bermimpi.

Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang digenggam bergerak. Ia tersentak dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan jantung berdebar keras.

Kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak, lalu perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

Jongin merasa begitu lega sampai kakinya terasa lemas. Kyungsoo sadar! Ia sudah sadar. Jongin menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menoleh lemas dan matanya bertemu mata Jongin.

"Kau sudah sadar," kata Jongin kepadanya, senyumnya mengembang. Ia begitu lega, begitu bahagia sampai ia ingin melompat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi terlalu tak bertenaga untuk berbicara. Jongin cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Jangan bicara dulu. Kau masih lemah. Tunggu sebentar, kita harus memanggil dokter."

Jongin menekan tombol merah di dekat tempat tidur dan kembali memandangi Kyungsoo. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih setengah terjaga, karena matanya sesekali terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi, tapi dari matanya Jongin tahu Kyungsoo mengenalinya.

Gadis itu memandangnya, lalu membuka mulut lagi. Jongin mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku... rindu... padamu."

Jongin tertegun. Suara Kyungsoo memang lebih mirip bisikan, tapi ia mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas. Jongin tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Aku juga."

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu dibuka. Jongin menoleh dan melihat dokter dan perawat bergegas masuk. Ia menoleh kembali kepada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Dokter sudah datang. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memanggil ibumu. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Ibumu sudah tahu aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Jongin sambil meletakkan tas Kyungsoo di sofa kamar.

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah membaik walaupun tubuhnya masih agak lemah. Lagi pula setelah seminggu siuman di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan setengah mati.

Ketika tabrakan keras itu terjadi, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Jongin. Bahwa ia belum bertemu laki-laki itu lagi. Belum bicara dengannya. Ia takut tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan melihat Jongin lagi. Lalu semuanya gelap. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Ia melihat wajah Jongin. Seperti sedang bermimpi. Kalau bermimpi, saat itu ia tidak ingin bangun. Tapi ternyata itu kenyataan. Jongin sungguh ada di sana, di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya dan berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunan dan melihat Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Jongin mendorong kursi roda ke samping tempat tidur. "Ayo, kubantu," katanya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Walaupun sebagian perbannya sudah dilepas, kakinya masih tidak kuat untuk berjalan atau berdiri, karena itu mereka membutuhkan kursi roda.

"Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat," kata Jongin sambil meraih tas Kyungsoo dan mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo keluar pintu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu."

"Di mana?"

"Kau akan tahu."

"Kita naik apa?"

"Tentu saja naik mobil. Eh... kau tidak takut, kan?" tanya Jongin agak ragu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Ini bukan di Korea. Di Indonesia kemudi mobil ada di sebelah kanan. Memangnya kau bisa?"

Jongin tertawa. "Ada orang yang akan mengemudikan mobil. Aku juga sudah memperingatkannya untuk mengemudi dengan hati-hati sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Kalau kukatakan, kau tidak akan kenal siapa dia."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Bertanya juga tidak ada gunanya kalau Jongin sudah tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

Ternyata Kyungsoo memang tidak mengenal pria setengah baya yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berbicara padanya dalam bahasa Inggris, lalu pria setengah baya itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun berangkat.

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

Mereka berhenti di hotel terkenal di daerah Jakarta Selatan.

"Kita mau makan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Aku sudah memesan tempat. Ayo, kubantu keluar," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Jongin-ssi. Aku... maksudku, aku tidak masuk ke tempat seperti itu dengan kursi roda. Maksudku—"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus ketika Jongin memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membiarkan dirinya didudukkan di kursi roda dan didorong masuk ke lobi hotel.

Seorang pegawai hotel sepertinya sudah mengenal Jongin. Ia langsung tersenyum ramah dan langsung menunjukkan jalan menuju restoran.

Kyungsoo merasa agak aneh ketika masuk ke restoran itu dan tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, menunggu perintah. Kyungsoo juga memerhatikan ada beberapa pria yang memainkan alat musik di panggung kecil di tengah restoran.

Pegawai hotel yang mengantar mereka menunjukkan meja yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka, di bagian depan, dekat panggung. Kyungsoo juga melihat ada grand piano hitam serta pemusik yang duduk di sana dan memainkannya.

Ketika Jongin sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya, Kyungsoo membuka mulut. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sudah mengatur semua ini?"

"Mengatur apa?" Jongin balas bertanya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak ada orang di restoran ini, kecuali pelayan dan beberapa pemain musik. Jangan-jangan penyebabnya adalah kau."

Jongin hanya tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian makanan mereka diantarkan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak Kyungsoo makan bersama Jongin. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia selalu merasa senang berada di dekat Jongin. Bila ia bersama laki-laki itu, ia merasa lebih tenang, lebih bahagia.

Saat mereka selesai makan, Kyungsoo baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kauinginkan," kata Jongin yakin.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Dari tadi kau terus melirik piano di sana itu," kata Jongin. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan memintaku bermain piano. Benar tidak?"

Kyungsoo kaget dan tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Jongin. "Karena aku mengenalmu."

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Jongin saat ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah piano. Pria yang tadinya bermain piano berdiri dan mempersilakan Jongin duduk. Saat itu juga lampu sorot entah di mana menyala menyinari piano itu. Jongin duduk di depan piano dan memosisikan jari-jari tangan di tuts-tutsnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?"

"Apa saja," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku sudah menulis sebuah lagu," kata Jongin sambil menekan beberapa nada di piano. "Sebenarnya lagu ini kutulis untukmu, tapi belum ada liriknya, juga belum ada judulnya. Untuk sementara ini hanya ada nadanya."

Biarpun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap merasa tersanjung.

Jongin mulai memainkan piano. Kyungsoo sangat suka mendengar Jongin bermain. Setiap nada yang keluar dari piano itu begitu hidup, membentuk melodi indah. Walaupun masih belum ada liriknya, Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Jongin menulis lagu itu untuknya.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan bersama para pemusik lain. Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan kembali ke meja mereka, tapi laki-laki itu malah mengambil mikrofon. Lalu salah seorang pemusik tadi mengambilkan bangku tinggi dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah panggung. Para pemusik lain bersiap-siap kembali dengan alat musik mereka. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin?

Jongin tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki itu menyalakan mikrofon dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyikan laguku sendiri untukmu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu sekarang. Jadi, aku akan menyanyikan lagu lain." Ia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Ada satu lagu yang rasanya cocok."

Jongin akan menyanyi? Kyungsoo menunggu dengan hati berdebar.

Jongin memberi tanda kepada para pemusik dan musik mulai mengalun. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo menahan napas ketika mengenali lagu itu. Salah satu lagu favoritnya sepanjang masa. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kang Ta yang berjudul _Confession_. Dulu, setiap kali mendengarkan lagu ini di CD Kang Ta atau di radio, ia selalu bermimpi suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini khusus untuknya. Kini mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Jongin sedang menyanyikan lagu itu. Khusus untuknya.

_Ya... aku ingin hatimu datang padaku _

_Aku ingin melangkah ke dalam matamu yang sedih _

_Tidak bisa... kau tidak bisa menerima hatiku semudah itu _

_Tapi kuharap kau membuka hatimu dan menerimaku_

_Aku bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu _

_Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga hanya dirimu? _

_Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang _

_yang akan melindungimu di sisimu _

_Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk _

_Tidak banyak yang kumiliki _

_tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu _

_Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku _

_Aku bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu _

_Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga adalah dirimu? _

_Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang _

_yang akan melindungimu di sisimu _

_Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk _

_Tidak banyak yang kumiliki _

_tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu _

_Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku _

_Terima kasih... _

_Aku akan hidup demi dirimu yang bersedia menerima hatiku _

_Walaupun cahaya di wajahmu meredup _

_aku akan tetap mencintaimu... _

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... _

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... _

(Terjemahan lagu _Confession_)

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Kyungsoo baru menyadari air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jongin turun dari panggung dan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang tersenyum. Lalu laki-laki itu berlutut di samping kursi rodanya.

"Anak bodoh. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Jongin sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia diam saja sambil memandangi wajah laki-laki di depannya.

Jongin menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Yang ia tahu pipinya terasa panas, air matanya kembali mengalir, lalu Jongin mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya.

**END**

**Rei's speak here !**

akhirnya Summer In Seoul menemukan akhirnya #ciumsayangreadersatusatu  
>maaf Rei nggak bisa mojok disini lama-lama, kejar tayang guys (Rei ada sedikit trouble yg bikin updatenya ngos-ngosan begini)<br>tapi jangan sedih dulu, Rei bisa bergentayangan kapan pun ;)  
>akhir kata, HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY, HAPPY KAISOO DAY, and HAPPY JONGIN DAY<br>Summer In Seoul, over here and see ya next story

yong ai, Rei ^^


	18. Epilog

**SUMMER IN SEOUL  
>EPILOG<br>****Remake of Summer In Seoul by Ilana Tan**

"Kau akan pergi ke Amerika, Miss Do?" tanya Mister Key dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Kyungsoo memasang senyum termanisnya dan menjawab, "Benar, Mister Key. Hanya sepuluh hari. Tidak lebih."

Mister Key mendecakkan lidah. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ke sana? Kau mau pindah ke sana atau bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, Mister Key. Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Tujuh bulan lalu aku sudah memberimu cuti karena kau mengalami kecelakaan. Masa sekarang kau mau cuti lagi?" Mister Key masih bersikeras.

"Mister Key, ayolah," bujuk Kyungsoo. "Hanya sepuluh hari."

Mister Key menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Oh?" Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah. "Oh... dengan... Kim Jongin."

"Hah!" seru Mister Key. "Anak itu! Dia pikir karena dia artis maka bisa sembarangan merebut asistenku kapan saja dia mau? Seenaknya saja! _Fine_, kau boleh ke Amerika. Sebagai gantinya, suruh Kim Jongin tidak usah pergi. Dia harus menggantikanmu menjadi asistenku selama kau cuti."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar atasannya marah-marah. "Jangan begitu, Mister Key. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalau dipikir-pikir, saya harus berterima kasih pada Anda."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Mister Key telah memintaku mengantarkan pakaian kepada Kim Jongin sehingga aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

"Itu salah satu penyesalanku."

"Saya senang Anda melakukannya," kata Kyungsoo, tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Mister Key.

Mister Key menatapnya.

"Sungguh," Kyungsoo menegaskan.

Akhirnya atasannya menyerah. "_Okay_, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan cutimu. Tapi hanya sepuluh hari. Tidak lebih. _Understand?_"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Mister Key. Anda baik sekali."

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

"Kau sungguh tidak mau mengganti nada deringmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jongin sambil menggenggam ponsel laki-laki itu.

Jongin berhenti mengemas pakaian ke koper dan mengangkat wajah. "Kenapa? Kau menjawab teleponku lagi?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau memang tidak sengaja atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memata-mataiku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Hoho... kau... Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu kaujawab pertanyaanku. Biar aku yang mengganti nada deringmu."

Kyungsoo baru mulai menekan-nekan tombol ponsel Jongin ketika laki-laki itu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan diganti," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mengemasi pakaian. "Aku suka kita punya nada dering yang sama. Silakan saja jawab teleponku sesukamu. Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan."

Kyungsoo meringis, lalu berkata, "Ayo cepat. Kita harus berangkat ke bandara."

"Sudah hampir selesai," kata Jongin sambil mengunci koper. "Kau sendiri yakin tidak ada barangmu yang ketinggalan? Kita sudah tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke apartemenmu."

"Tidak ada," kata Kyungsoo yakin. Ia meraih topi kuning pemberian Jongin dan memakainya. "Jongin-ah, orangtuamu sudah tahu aku akan ikut ke sana?"

"Kau sudah tanya itu berkali-kali," sahut Jongin sambil membawa koper ke lantai bawah. Kyungsoo menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mereka kaget begitu melihatku," Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "Aku memang sudah bertemu ibumu, tapi aku belum bertemu ayahmu."

Jongin meletakkan kopernya di dekat pintu depan.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin memutar tubuh dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

"Kenapa aku ada di nomor sembilan ponselmu?"

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum geli. "Astaga, kukira ada masalah serius apa."

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Karena aku suka nomor sembilan dan karena aku merasa kau cocok dengan angka sembilan," jawab Jongin ringan.

"Cocok? Hanya karena itu?"

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Kyungsoo. "Ya," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, ayo pergi, sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

"Siapa yang tidak berkemas sejak kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo agak jengkel.

Jongin tertawa dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Oke," sahut Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa kuncimu. Sudah kaukunci semua jendelanya? Kompor gas sudah diperiksa?"

**~ Summer In Seoul ~**

_"__Hei, kau tidak jadi minum-minum dengan kita?" tanya Jungsoo begitu ia menutup ponsel. _

_Jongin tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf,hyung. Lain kali aku yang traktir." Kemudian ia meminta sopir mengantarnya ke rumah. _

_"__Begitu kembali dari luar negeri, sudah ada yang menunggu di rumah. Menyenangkan sekali," kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum. _

_"__Dia memintaku makan di rumah," kata Jongin. _

_"__Aku heran kenapa kau menyimpan nomor telepon Kyungsoo di nomor sembilan," kata Jungsoo. Ia mendadak ingat pernah melihat Jongin menekan nomor sembilan di ponsel untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. _

_"__Oh, itu," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Hyung_ _tahu aku suka bisbol, kan?" _

_"__Aah, sepertinya aku tahu alasannya," kata Jungso sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. _

_Jongin mengabaikan manajernya itu dan tetap melanjutkan, "Dalam bisbol ada sembilan pemain. Kurang satu saja tidak bisa. Sembilan artinya lengkap. Kenapa aku menyimpan nomor Kyungsoo di nomor sembilan? Itu karena kalau dia ada, aku baru merasa benar, merasa lengkap. Dia nomor sembilanku." _

_"__Persis seperti yang kuduga," kata Jungsoo puas._

**REAL END**

**Rei's speak here !**

finally, 16 chapter + prolog dan epilog finished. tiga hari yang melelahkan karena update marathon terbayar buat Rei. ucapan makasih buat respon positif semua reader. yang selalu support Rei, yang neror Rei buat fast update, yang bela2in baca sambil marathon review buat event kaisoo yang Rei bikin. you're rock guys, luv ya #kisskisskiss

selain Summer In Seoul, ada 3 novel lagi yang masuk season series dari Ilana Tan. berhubung rasanya nanggung banget kalau cuman satu novel yang diremake, padahal keempat novel itu ada kaitannya #serius ini sebenernya pengalaman Rei sendiri, muehehe# Rei mau bikin penawaran buat reader buat beberapa hari kedepan.

1. Autumn in Paris - KrisTao  
>2. Winter in Tokyo - ChanBaek<br>3. Spring in London - HunHan

satu pilihan terbanyak, Rei bakal update secepatnya ;)

**big thanks to :  
><strong>Kaisoo32 | sehunpou | NopwillineKaiSoo | Lady SooJong | shikyung3 | yixingcom | Lovesoo | Baby Kim | Kim YeHyun | overdyosoo | lalat. pucing aka cahayaanjanie | RiKyungie | Desta Soo | lailatul. magfiroh. 16 | venia. oppa | humaira9394 | flowerdyo | Kim Kaisoo | Dae Lee Moon | KyuvilHundsome | InSoo-nim | xiuchenchen | zhea. zhiioott | dekaeskajei | BARBIETAO00 | kyungiNoru | Insooie baby | JodohnyaOhSehun | keyungsu | t. a | dhyamanta1214 | rhei-lu  
>beserta segenap guest dan para sider. loph you guys #ciumsayangdariKaiSoo<p>

**see ya,  
>yong ai, Rei ^^<strong>


End file.
